Within the Snow
by Shibo Hebihime Uirusu
Summary: Will the past that has haunted Orochimaru's mind once again take over? As someone unexpected shows up, will it lead to disarray for the Snake Sannin? OroxOc, Kimixoc,one sided OCxOC. OC FF.
1. A Reunion

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Her voice was weak in his head.

_Why?_

He twitched slightly.

_Why did you leave me?_

Her voice was filled with sorrow.

_I didn't mean to. They took you away from me._

He muttered in his sleep.

_I want you back...I want my family back._

He turned in his sleep.

_Oh? Then why not look better?_

She turned. She had beautiful silver flowing hair, and, with barely any makeup on, she truly looked immortaly beautful.

_I try to. But it seems no one will say whether or not they see them._

He gripped the pillow.

_I'm sure our daughter is alive..._

The woman smiled.

_If she was...then how come I can't-_

_You've always been a miserable father. Never with the twins, when they needed you the most. You even let one die._

The man turned, on his stomach.

_I'm so sorry...please...you need to help-_

_Why should I? I'm dead..._

The woman's hair and slightly pale skin became tinted with the crimson liquid that had once supplemented her.

_Don't leave! I...I..._

"Lord..."

_Someone is calling you...you're needed..._

_Ai! Please!_

"Lord Orochimaru..."

The man jolted up, and looked around. A young adult with white hair tied up and glasses was standing next to him. In his hands was a tray with a bowl of rice, some juice and something that kind of resembled sasuage.

"What is it, Kabuto?" The older man rubbed his eyes.

"I brought you breakfast." The younger man, Kabuto, offered the tray of food to the older man. But the older man only shook his head,

"I am not hungry this morning."

"Was it that dream again? It's been popping up reciently" Kabuto pointed out.

"Which means...something is going to happen very soon..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A young girl woke up. She opened her curtains to a cloudly, but snowy, outdoors. She was somewhere on the top floor. Everything was covered in snow, and was beautiful in it. As far as you could tell, it was covered in snow.

"Wowwwww...and it's only October, too" She exclaimed. She slipped out of the thick nightgown she had worn, and slipped into a purple thick yukata.

She had brown hair extending to her hips, dark green, piercing eyes, and, most uniquely, cat ears. She opened a sliding door to a semi-modern bathroom. She went over to the sink and picked up her brush, and started brushing her fluffy mess.

"I hate this hair. It's sooooo thiick! OW!" She had found a knot.

After about ten minutes fighting all the knots, and winning, she walked out to a...lounge of sorts... with an opening in the middle. She jumped from the opening, at about 5 or 6 stories, and landed on her feet. She stood up, and walked to the kitchen.

"They said that today they were coming up here...and one of them their birthday was today..." She had a habit of mumbling to herself. She doesn't know where it came from, she just knew she did it.

She took out mixing bowls, spoons, eggs, her oven mitts and two boxes of cake mix. She thought for a second, then took out a couple cake tins.

"Can't make a cake without these!" She laughed, no, giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pair were jumping thorugh the trees, into the mountains. It had turned a bit frisky, so they had worn some thicker clothing.

"Kabuto, you do remember what today is, right?" The older man looked at the other.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. It's your birthday today." The younger fixed his glasses. They had a habit of slipping down his nose, and he didn't want to favor one pair over the other. They were all the same.

"Yes, so why are we coming all the way up here?"

"It's a suprise, m'lord..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girl took out the two cakes from their tins, and started adding white icing. She then put on some coconut, making it look much like snow.

"Hmmm...wonder why they didn't tell me who this was going to be for...oh well!" She giggled again. She set the two cakes, one on top of the other, onto a nice snow-themed plate. She set it on the small dining room table, and set up three chairs.

"What would happen if there were more than two of them?" She added another chair.

"What would happen if they wanted something more formal...?" She placed the cake at the bar, and put a nice purple satin tablecloth down. She then added three candles: one with red and made a blue flame; A blue one with a moonlight-like one; And, lastly, a normal candle.

"And what would happen if they wanted something to drink?!" She put on a cape,

"I guess off to the market, then..." She slipped out the door into the snowfall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pair arrived at a large traditional Japanese-stly mansion with a tall tower jutting up from the back. It was surrounded by trees, a medium-sized shrine, and a brick and pike fence.

"Seems like someone lives here..." Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with a look that one would call a mix of anger and wonder.

"W-Well, let's just go it, it must just be the servants up and about..." Kabuto opened the huge iron-cast fence to a beautiful traditional garden.

Orochimaru almost immedietly went over to the shrine next to the house. He walked up the three steps it took to get in, and knelt down.

"Nnnnnnahhhhhhhhh, I have the sake!" The girl ran into the courtyard with a bag in her hands. She looked at Kabuto and Orochimaru, and, just like a snake grabbing its pray, Orochimaru grabbed the girl's neck.

"Who are you?!"

"P-pastaaaa...?" She giggled, and felt the grip get tighter. She winced, and whimpered.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the girl winced more, looking down. Her hat fell off, revealing her neko ears. Orochimaru stared at them for a minute, then let the girl go. She fell to the ground, and crawled inside.

"L-lord Orochimaru, what's wrong?" Kabuto walked over to Orochimaru.

"Th-that was-" The girl came out with two cups filled with sake.

"S-sakee...?" She raised the two cups. Orochimaru held one, Kabuto the other. The girl bowed, and walked backwards the the steps. The only thing was, she forgot there were steps there. She triped feeling the stairs, and slipped on some ice, hitting her head.

"OW!" She held her head. Orochimaru quickly downed the shot of sake, and ran over to the girl to help her up.

"Are you alright? You should watch your step up here..." He stared at her ears again, almost hypnotised by them...

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Orochimaru sat next to two small children. One had brown hair, and neko ears, the other, just brown messy hair. All three of them were in shreded, bloodied, burned clothes. The ends of Orochimaru's hair was even singed. He sighed, and laid down next to the two children._

_"We're all on our own. Just you two and me." the boy woke up._

_"D-daddy...?" The boy raised his head, and blinked, as though he was blind._

_"What is it, Inochi?" He turned the boy's head to him._

_"Where are we?" He held his arm._

_"Well...we're..." The girl woke up, and crawled over to Orochimaru._

_"Da..da..." She smiled, her eyes closed, and fell back asleep. Orochimaru looked at them both, and held them both._

_"Daddy?" The boy fell asleep. The girl was still asleep, weak in his arm._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. To Remember Again

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_A piano tune played throughout the house. A beautiful woman with silver hair and dark green eyes was playing a melody while her two children sat next to smaller one started poking at one of the keys, and the other one started to as well. The woman laughed, and played along with the childrens' random keys. Suddenly, they heard someone open the door._

_Orochimaru stood there, a small tree with white sakura flowers in his hands._

_"Happy birthday, Ai-chan."_

_The woman stood up, and hugged him._

_"Awww, you knew I wanted to plant one~!" She smother Orochimaru is kisses, and went outside to plant the winter-hardy tree in her garden._

_Orochimaru picked up his kids, and cuddled them, since neither of them could walk yet._

_"My munchkins~" He chuckled as the smaller one, a girl that looked exactly like him, tap his face with her hand. The boy, who had brown hair and normal skin, hugged Orochimaru's neck._

_"Dad home, dad home!"_

_"Pa-paa!!" The girl kept on tapping his cheek, laughing._

_"What, Shibo-chan? Are you trying to slap me?" Orochimaru laughed. Shibo slipped out of his arm, and crawled over to the nursery. She came back with a fake pink kunai. She stood up with the support of Oro's leg, and tried to stab him with the sharp end._

_"SHWANK" She yelled. Orochimaru winced, and looked down at her. She had one of the happiest grins on her face._

_"You gave me a bruise..."_

_That look quickly turned to disappointment. He sighed, and picked Shibo up again, walking over to the couch. He sat down in it, and let the pair sit next to him._

_Shibo kept poking Orochimaru with the kunai, causing no blood to draw. Orochimaru could tell that she had the same blood-lust as he did, and sighed._

_"I guess I'm going to need to teach you how to use a real kunai..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shibo laid asleep in the futon in the small room. She wasn't used to sleeping in something so nice, but with her high fever and all, it was a true comfort.

Kimimaro was checking her temperature. He wanted to remain silent, since Shibo was sleeping. He removed the thermometer from her mouth, 39.4. Kimimaro sighed, and stood up. He looked out the glass door to a balcony. It was snowing as usual, and a bit depressing.

Shibo winced and woke up, looking up at Kimimaro,

"What...happened?"

Kimimaro knelled down her her, and moved the hair away from her face.

"Do you remember now, Shibo-sama?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Orochimaru collapsed into the couch._

_"I missed this old piece of shi-"_

_"Lord Orochimaru, look at this piano...!" Kabuto was inspecting the snow white piano against the wall._

_"I know. I got it for Ai when she was still alive."_

_"Who's Ai, m'lord?" Shibo walked in with some rice and tea._

_"My mother. I can't even remember her..." She set down the tray, and sat down at the paino. She played a simple tune._

_"I see...so, that would make her," He turned to Orochimaru._

_"Your lover." Orochimaru blushed, feeling a little insulted by Kabuto's tone._

_"Yes, and you will never address her with such a tone, Kabuto." He glared pure poison at Kabuto._

_"Y-yes, m'lord, forgive me..." He looked at Shibo, who continued playing,_

_"I see you learned the piano."_

_"Very little, only a few tunes I remember." She continued playing, her eyes shut._

_"Why do you keep your eyes closed? Is it so you might remember something?" Kabuto looked at her face. She had several scars riddled on all visible skin. 'What a miserable child,' thought Kabuto, 'How could this be Lord Orochimaru's daughter?'_

_"I only do it so I can try to remember..." She stopped playing, and opened her eyes. She glared at Kabuto,_

_" And if you wish to make fun of me, do it when I am not present."_

_'Aha, there's Lord Orochimaru's personality' thought Kabuto. He stared into her eyes. They were changing from green to red, and he jumped back._

_"No need to worry, Kabuto, it's only her kekkei genkai." Orochimaru sipped some of the tea._

_Kabuto looked at him in surprise. He has never heard of any ability that would change the color on one's eyes- Wait, he HAS._

_"Th-the Ketsueki Me?! Impossible, the Uirusu clan died 11 years ago!"_

_"Not true, Kabuto. You see, I wanted everyone to think we were dead." Orochimaru smiled,_

_"Shibo-chan, can you come over here, please?"_

_"Yes..." she stood up, and sat next to Orochimaru. He moved all her hair away from what looked like an injury. She didn't twitch or anything, but stared out the window to the gently-falling snow._

_She winced when Orochimaru carelessly pulled off the bandage, and felt the seal underneath it._

_"Wh-what are you...?" Orochimaru bit into the seal, as it simplified to just a flame-looking seal._

_Shibo gripped her neck, whimpering in pain._

_"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto ran over to Shibo, and saw the seal. Shibo swiped him away, cutting his face with her nails, no, claws. She gripped Orochimaru's sleeve, and passed out. Kabuto poked her shoulder, and sighed._

_"You ki-"_

_"I didn't kill her, Kabuto. She's asleep..." Orochimaru picked Shibo up,_

_"I'm taking her upstairs to a room. Kabuto, when Kimimaro comes, tell him what happened." _

_He jumped up into the tower to the near top level. The top was sealed off with plastic, so he knew that was still being redone. He opened a door to a room large enough to have a bed and a desk. There was a futon in it. Orochimaru laid Shibo down into the futon, and covered her up with the blankets._

_"Rest now, my child..." He whispered into her ear, and left the room._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Shibo nodded weakly.

"Y-yes...I remember...almost everything now..."

"Almost, m'lady?"

"I can't remember my mother's face..." She looked out the window. Kimimaro sighed, and gently pet Shibo's cheek.

"I cannot remember my parents, either. Lord Orochimaru is almost like a father to me." Kimimaro smiled. Shibo turned to him, and licked his finger,

"So, you're like...a brother?"

"Yes, my little porcelain doll..."


	3. Old Scars May Never Fade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Shibo awoke to darkness. Her body felt heavy from her neck down. She groaned and stood up, stretching.

"This isn't even my room, anyways." She wandered out to the foyer of that floor, and jumped down from the railing.

Orochimaru was sitting in the gray, beat-up couch, reading a book. He heard a 'thump' coming from the tower. He walked over to see what it was, kunai at the ready.

Shibo had landed on her feet, but slipped, and fell onto her knees. She got up, and fell right back down. Orochimaru ran over to her, and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Shibo-chan?" He asked. She shook her head,

"I think my body is still recovering…" She groaned. Kabuto walked over with a pair of leg braces. Shibo looked at them, and offered her hand out. He gave them to Shibo, and she slipped them onto her kneecaps.

Orochimaru looked at her knees,

"Are they still weak, Shibo-chan?"

"They have their moments…" She jumped up and walked to the kitchen. Kabuto grabbed her shoulder, and pointed towards the heaven load of food on the bar. Shibo drooled for a minute, then calmy walked over.

She grabbed every piece of meat, with some syrup,, of course. No, the WHOLE BOTTLE. Kabuto was about to reject, but Orochimaru shook his head,

"She needs the sugar, or she'll never wake up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Orochimaru walked into the closet that was, at one time, his. He grinned, and walked over to where his old jackets are. He slipped one on,

"IT FITS!" He danced around in the closet, forgetting Kabuto was there.

"M-m'lord…" Orochimaru turned, his face showing pure anger.

"GO GET FOOD."Orochimaru tossed Kabuto one of his poorly kept jackets. It was thick, and a bit, bloody.

"I-In this, m'lord?"

"It fits you, not me…" Orochimaru shrugged, and continues to try on every single bit of clothing. Kabuto sighed, and left to the small general store in the village.

Shibo watched Orochimaru, and giggled. She sat on the floor in her black with white snakes thick yukata. Orochimaru looked at her, and smiled,

"I guess…thinks are coming back to me now that…I'm up here again." He looked down. Everything here, he had once forgotten. How? How could he have forgotten?

"Dad, what was it like?"

Orochimaru looked at her,

"What was what like?"

"Being alone, too. What was it like?" Orochimaru looked out the window at the other end of the closet, and sighed.

"It was tough…I missed you, Shibo-chan, I truly, truly did…" He turned back to her. She nodded, and looked down.

"I knew they were wrong. They don't know this side of you…" She looked up, crying,

"No one but us…" Orochimaru walked over to her, fell to his knees and hugged her.

"Don't cry… that's all I ask. Just don't cry…"

Shibo sobbed into his shoulder. The last eight years had been bad on them both.

But as Orochimaru started to think about it more, she'd been through worst than he had. He held her head, and started crying a little. He hadn't cried in years, ever since…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_A seven year old Shibo appeared, in chains, with several ANBU guarding her. This was her third week being a prisoner in Konoha._

_And she didn't do anything. She didn't harm anyone, steal anything, NOTHING._

"_If anyone knows Orochimaru, tell him we have his daughter with us, and he MUST come to Konoha for her." The guards took Shibo back to the cell. It had a bed, sink, toilet. It was in the hokage tower that she was held. Her cell? A simple room with windows overlooking Konoha._

_She growled at the guards, and ran over to her bed. She started crying into the pillow, beating the wall._

"_I WANT OUT! LET ME OUT!" The guards didn't listen- no, they didn't WANT TO listen- to this brat scream about going home. _

_No one knew why Sarutobi had demanded that she'd be in a room in the tower. But, Sarutobi wanted to talk to her. He remembered seeing Shibo only once before, and that was when Ai and the twins visited from the north. They were nothing but infants at the time._

_Even that time, Orochimaru remained distant from everyone except his family. And Ai, she seemed to be hiding something. She rarely talked to people, and she spent her time in Orochimaru's mansion near the outskirts of Konoha. She played all sorts of music, and sang, too._

_So now, with Shibo, Sarutobi had hoped to lure Orochimaru in with the most precious thing that he could possibly obtain. And once Shibo met her father, he was to be killed immediately after._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Orochimaru glared at the scroll, and threw it into the fireplace. It was a report from someone who visited Konoha. He had feared that this would happen._

_He thought that they would have turned his daughter against him. And this report had made him very upset. He feared that this person who was brought out every day was a fake. _

"_I can't believe this!" He stood up, and punched the wall. He stomped down the halls to the outside of his new hideout, and went out to find the closest thing to kill._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_They went through this for a year before Shibo was let go. They gave up. They decided that it would be better if Orochimaru found her dead, but Sarutobi knew his former student's mental stability. Orochimaru had already lost the only woman who ever said willingly 'I'll bear your children' and one of his children. Losing the last one would send him over the edge, and they didn't want to lose Konoha for a child._

_So, Shibo roamed from town to town to town, looking for her parents. Her father had sealed her memories two years before, so she can't remember anything. Only her name and her ninja skills. Nothing else. Oh, she also knew how to use her eyes._

_Thos blood red eyes of which she could tell anything. She was the only one who had them in the world._


	4. Life After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Kabuto tried. He tried to get into that unknown door on the main floor, but it wouldn't open.

"What are you doing?!" Shibo punched him away, and protected the door.

Kabuto held his jaw, and glared at Shibo,

"What on earth is in there that you are so protective of?!"

"My room…" Shibo looked away and stuck her tongue out. Kabuto sighed,

"If it's dirty, I'll cl-"

"It's not that…" Shibo snarled, and slipped into her room, locking the door so Kabuto couldn't get it.

Her room was like one from a horror novel. Blood bags were littered throughout the room, along with several blood pools in the carpet. There were tanks along the wall with the only window. Her walls here painted black with deep purple fabric hanging off of them, along with the curtains. Her bed was pained purple, her covers and almost everything on her bed: black, of course. She had a nice stereo system set up. There were three doors next to eachother, one to the bathroom, one to a closet, the other, to an empty room. And the rug was a deep purple.

Shibo felt something slither over her foot. She looked down, and saw a beautiful white snake with purple markings around its eyes.

"Woww, what a cutie!" She picked up the snake, and nuzzled it. The other snakes slithering around her room all looked at the snake, envy in their eyes.

Shibo set the snake back down, and it transformed into Orochimaru. She yelled, and hid under her bed.

Orochimaru sighed, and looked around the room,

"Wow, you're worst than me!" He chuckled. Shibo sticked her head out from under her bed,

"What?"

"My room used to have snakes and blood, too. Just not the blood bags, though…" He started picking them up. Shibo grabbed the bags out of his arms,

"I can do it, dad. You don't have to." Orochimaru groaned,

"But, I-"

"NO MEANS NO!" Shibo's eyes flashed from deep green to a luscious blood red, then back. Orochimaru sighed, and picked up one of Shibo's rattlesnakes,

"Now I know why there are no rats here." Shibo shivered. She was scared of those little things. With their long tails, their teeth…they were just as bad as spiders to her. Orochimaru looked at her again,

"What are you so scared about?"

"Rats, spiders, bugs…" Shibo sucked some of the blood out of one of the blood bags, and threw them out into her wastebasket. Orochimaru couldn't help but start laughing,

"Wh-what?! You're kidding me! Why?!"

"They ate my food when I was alone…" Shibo continued to pick up the blood bags.

"I see…" Orochimaru sighed, and opened the curtains, shining in the light reflecting off the snow. Shibo hissed, hid in her closet and dropped the blood bags. Orochimaru looked behind him, and sighed,

"You're worst than your mother was…" Orochimaru picked up the blood bags. Shibo slipped over, and closed the curtains.

"No sun, sun bad…"

"No, sun good for snakes…" Shibo pointed to her bathroom door, which had a hole in the bottom big enough to let an adult Burmese Python slip through.

"Heat lamp is in there, along with my formal bathtub." A few snakes slithered out, while one slithered in.

Orochimaru sighed,

"Now that we have them thrown out, why not we get some stain remov…er…" Shibo was using some jutsu to get the blood stains out of her carpet.

"Special carpet, no blood seeps through, allows me to use Blood Removal." Shibo had a bucket next to her, and let the blood drip into there. She did that for each of the stains. Orochimaru stared at the jutsu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

_Ai was doing laundry. Orochimaru was nervous; he'd gotten blood all over a shirt, and didn't know how Ai would react._

"_Ai-chan, I'm sorry, do you want me to-"_

_Ai was using some kind of jutsu to make the blood float in the air. Ai looked up, and smiled,_

"_I…found a new jutsu…?" Orochimaru could only smile. Ever since he'd given Ai that scroll from the archives, she's been learning many of her clan's jutsu. And more._

"_Ai-chan, you never cease to amaze me" Orochimaru walked over to her. Ai put the floating blood in the bowl next to her as Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her waist,_

"_What is this jutsu?"_

"_Blood Removal. It allows you to remove any blood from the body, or from fabric."_

"_I see." Orochimaru nuzzled Ai's neck,_

"_You are awesome, Ai-chan." Ai blushed, and smiled._

"_No, I'm not. I-"_

"_Yes you are, end of fight, and I win." Orochimaru grinned. Ai giggled,_

"_Okay, I lose. Now I need to finish…" Orochimaru let go of Ai. She showed no signs of being pregnant, and the house remained quiet._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Orochimaru was staring out into deep space.

"Dad!" Shibo tugged on his hair, making him wince.

"Huh?"

"Stop zoning out! It worries me!" Shibo hugged Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru sighed, and hugged back.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Shibo-chan…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shibo carried the last two dishes to the table. She had made sweet beef, the village's specialty. Orochimaru grabbed the entire plate. Kabuto had a piece, and took a bite out of it. It was as spicy as hell, it was!

"M-MIIILK!" Kabuto ran to the kitchen and poured himself a glass. Kimimaro took a bite out of it, and smiled,

"It's really good; the perfect blend of sweetness and spiciness." He continued to eat his piece. Shibo giggled, blushing.

"Thank you. They say I make it just like my mother…"

"You do…" Orochimaru held out the plate,

"More, please?" Shibo looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"What?"

"More, please." Kimimaro held his plate up, everything cleaned off of it. Shibo sighed,

"You've got to be kidding me…" Shibo took their plates and walked out to the kitchen. Kabuto was drinking some water, panting. Shibo looked at him,

"That was too spicy for you?! HAA!" Shibo scooped out more of the meat from the huge pot,

"Then you won't live another day. This is nothing…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was sitting in front of the fireplace. It had started snowing a bit heavier than earlier, but they weren't' worried. Kimimaro stood up,

"I'm going outside for a little…" He stretched, and put on his cape. Even for him, it was cold up here. Shibo stood up,

"I want to see the lake…" Shibo put on a light jacket, and walked out with Kimimaro.

Orochimaru sighed,

"I'm going to bed. I'm full, and now all I need is my Ai-" He paused,

"Ai…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Everyone was gathered around the table. Shibo was asleep on Ai's shoulder while Inochi sat on a stack of books._

"_Happy birthday, Shibo-sama and Inochi-sama!" The croud yelled. Shibo remained asleep, and Inochi was staring at his sis._

"_Why she get nap?" Orochimaru brought out a huge cake (no, he didn't make it =3=)and set it in front of Inochi._

"_Now, you're going to need to blow on the candles for you and your sister." He lit each candle, then…_


	5. That Cold, Bittersweet Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Inochi blew out the candles. Ai took Shibo upstairs to the main nursery across from her and Orochimaru's bedroom. Orochimaru cut the cake, saving a piece for Shibo, in case she woke up, smelling the cake. She could smell anything sweet. _

_Everyone ate their piece, and was either around the TV watching baby videos and telling stories, or out commenting Ai's garden._

_And, in this party, for some reason, Orochimaru found piece. He felt like he finally had found people who understood him, and accepted him into their large family._

_But then, everything fell into disarray._

_Ai screamed and ran in as a fire arrow broke through the wall. Someone put it out, and was shot in the head as more pierced through the wall._

_Orochimaru turned as people started moving valuable objects to the basement. Ai ran to Orochimaru,_

"_We're under assault!" Was all she could say before a group of ninja swarmed through the doors. Orochimaru got in front of the stairwell, kunai in hand,_

"_Let me handle these guys, Ai-chan! Get Shibo-chan!"_

"_Y-yes…" Ai jumped the flights, and was shocked._

_The highest level was on fire._

_Ai ran into the nursery, and picked up Shibo, who was still asleep. She jumped away from the falling beam that, if she was a second late, would've killed the small child. She ran through the door, and saw the lower levels were on fire. She looked at the window, and swallowed. She jumped through the window, protecting Shibo from any broken glass, and fell to the snowy bottom. _

_Orochimaru caught her in his arms, then picked up Inochi._

"_We can't fight!" Ai looked inside, and a kunai aimed at her head hit her between the eyes. She leaned back, and pulled it out as Orochimaru gasped._

"_Remember, we're strong…" The injury healed, and she threw it at an enemy ninja._

_Many bodies were burning and strewn withing the main floor. Ai's heart was yanked at; She had never seen such loss within her own clan. Not even in battle. Which meant…_

_Ai dashed out the gate, Orochimaru right behind her._

"_Ai-chan, what is it?!"_

"_They're using silver! You know our blood is sensitive to it! And so do they…"_

"_How would they know? Besides previously…" Orochimaru fell silent as they ran out the small village._

_They jumped though the trees. They were both thinking of where to stay. They couldn't stay in Konoha, since they were after Orochimaru's head._

_As they came into reality, they stopped, and checked Shibo and Inochi for any burns. Shibo had slight burns on her back, but Inochi was alright._

"_Daddy, why we run? Why everything on fire?" Inochi held Orochimaru's arm, and looked at his sister._

_Already, her looks were changing. From her snow white skin, she was gaining a bit of color. Her hair was a mix of brown and jet black, and the purple markings previously around her eyes were disspearing._

"_Sister look strange!" Inochi tried to reach out to her, but his arms were too short. Orochimaru hugged Inochi, and sighed,_

"_She's going to look like this for several years. She needed the seal to make her heart stronger, you know that." He comforted Inochi, and looked at Ai._

_Ai was shaking, holding Shibo, who was still asleep, close to her. She was crying,_

"_I…al-almost l-lost you…my little one…" Ai took in a deep whiff of Shibo's scent, and gave her to Orochimaru._

"_I'm looking ahead. Send me a signal if there's an ambush…" _

_As Ai was in mid-air, several silver-dipped daggers struck Ai's back. Ai coughed up blood, and fell to a lower branch as Orochimaru watched in horror._

"_AI!" Ai looked up at him._

"_STAY!" Ai removed each dagger from her back, four in total, and took out her katana._

"_Tee-hee! My, my, you look sooooo ferocious!" A woman in her 20's jumped from the trees. She had deep brown almost black hair, her face covered with a Konoha ANBU mask. Orochimaru took a step back, and snarled,_

"_So, it was Konoha-"_

"_No, not exactly…" The woman took Ai's katana from her, and stabbed her through the heart. Orochimaru gasped as Ai screamed._

_And Shibo woke up._

_Shibo looked at her mother as Ai let out a blood-curdling scream._

"_MAMAAA!!!" Shibo got freed from Orochimaru's grasp, and jumped down to protect her mother._

_Ai laid against the tree, waiting for her destined fate. It said so in the koi. She would die early._

_As the woman was about to deal the final blow, Shibo jumped in and took the stab. She screamed, and fell down. Ai held her daughter to her stomach, and closed her eyes again._

" _Ohhhhhhh, you want me to kill you?!" The woman's voice was hoarse or just plain rough. She stabbed Ai once more and dropped her katana in front of her._

_Orochimaru couldn't believe his eyes. There was, possibly the only woman who ever loved him, dead. And his only daughter, also possibly on death's door. Hs heart couldn't take it._

_He started crying, setting Inochi down into the nook in the tree,_

"_S-stay…" He jumped over to Ai's corpse, and felt her cheek._

_Only an hour ago, she was alive. An hour ago, she was filled with love. And now…_

_Orochimaru felt Shibo's soft cheek. She was warm, which gave Orochimaru some hope. He rolled Shibo onto her back, and felt the injury in her chest. There was none._

_Orochimaru sighed, then looked at Ai. She opened her eyes weakly,_

"_Oro…"_

"_Ai…" He couldn't help but start sobbing. Ai teared up,_

"_I'm…so sorry…" Oochimaru looked at her._

"_Wh-why? You d-did nothing wrong!" He opened her yukata, and started licking at her wound. He sucked up the silver-tainted blood, and spat it out. Ai groaned, the cold air hitting her injuries. Her burns, cuts, stab wounds, everything was cold._

_No matter what he tried, her injury wouldn't heal. He cried as Ai held his hand._

"_You and I…both knew…this would happen…"_

"_I...don't care! I love you, Ai! I love you with all my life! Don't die! Don't diee!" Ai's grip went loose, and her arm fell to her side. Her eyes were closed, and tears streamed down her face._

_Orochimaru stared at her for a minute, but believing what he's seeing. Shibo whimpered as she woke up. Orochimaru looked at her, and she looked at him. Shibo passed back out, her low chakura levels almost wiped out from the healing._

_Inochi was sobbing,_

"_MOMMYYYYYY! MOMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Inochi held his head._

_Orochimaru picked up Ai's body, then Shibo, then Inochi, and ran back to the village._

* * *

_Three days later was the mass funeral. The small village all mourned for the tragic loss. They had lost their favorite person, and her powerful clan. All that remained of that clan now were two half-bloods and their father._

_Rumors spread that, since Orochimaru left Konoha for that village, Konoha sent a small army to eliminate the protective clan._

_And that they hired a former member._

_Who knew the clan's secrets, and not-so secrets._

_The fact that the Uirusu clan was the only clan who wielded not only the Ketsueki Me, but were also a super-rare breed of vampire named the Hikari didn't help much._

_Hikaran Vampires could walk in the sun, wear a cross, pray in a church. The only things that affected them the same was garlic, and holy water. The one thing that was different that effected them was silver. Somewhere along the lines, a vampire mated with a werewolf along the genes, and it was passed on._

_But, anyways…_

_Orochimaru held Shibo, who was asleep, and Inochi held his leg, crying. They all wore black, and were covered in bandages._

"_Daddyyyyyy…why mom die?!" Orochimaru tried not to cry for Inochi. He wanted to continue to look tough._

"_DADDYY!!" Orochimaru couldn't answer. If he did, he would've broken down._

"_!!!!!"_

* * *

Orochimaru woke up in tears. He sniffed the air. Kabuto had been there before, probably to check on him.

Orochimaru looked at his alarm clock, 2:00 AM. He remembered going to bed at bout 9:00 PM. He sighed, and looked to his left. If she was still alive, she'd been woken up, too.

"Ai-chan…" Orochimaru fell back asleep.


	6. Why Me? Why Us?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Shibo and Orochimaru were sharing a quiet breakfast. They were in the lower hideout, away from the cold where Shibo had called home. Her body hadn't wanted to work well in the "heat," but, she was coming through.

Shibo stared at her pancakes and sausage with disgust. Her stomach was screaming in pain. Not even water silenced the pain. She didn't wish to share this pain with her father, or else it would be another day of no training.

But, Orochimaru could tell she was in some kind of pain. He was watching her expressions, her body language, even listening to the way she was breathing. She picked up her fork, and started cutting the sausage into manageable pieces. She shakily pierced one with her fork, and raised it to her mouth. She ate it, and groaned when she swallowed it.

"Shibo-chan, are you feeling alright?" Orochimaru looked worried. He hadn't touched his food yet.

"Y-yeah, I just feel out of it. It's j-just that it's so hot for my body, it's not reacting well." She continued to eat, acting like she was alright. Orochimaru took away her plate, and eventually her fork. She glared up at him, her cheeks a bright pink.

"What's this all about?! Did I do anything wrong?!"

"Lying to my face won't help your case, Shibo-chan. Go back to bed, I'll send someone to look over you in a little."

"F-Father, I feel fine!"

"Go rest! I won't let you train until your body is adjusted to this climate!"

Shibo sighed, and stood up shakily. She bowed slightly, and left to her room.

* * *

"Kimimaro, can you do me a favor?" Orochimaru was watching Kimimaro train. Kimimaro looked at him, and walked over to him,

"What do you wish for, m'lord?"

"Can you watch over Shibo? I know you two are friends, but…" Orochimaru grabbed Kimimaro's collar, and brought him up to his face,

"If you touch her, you won't see tomorrow, okay?"

"I would never do such a thing to her, m-m'lord." Kimimaro was freed. He bowed, and left to her room.

* * *

Shibo was in her bed, changed into her pajamas. She was looking up to her ceiling, a moonlight-candle flickering. It made the room glow in a pale bluish tone, like real moonlight. She heard a knock at her door, and sat up.

"Come in." She unlocked the door with her hand, a new jutsu her father had taught her. Kimimaro opened the door slightly,

"A-are you dressed?"

"If you consider pajamas dressed, yes I am." She blushed a bit, "Kimimaro-kun, you don't have to ask that EVERY time you enter my room."

Kimimaro walked into the room, and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Shibo, smiling. Shibo smiled back, her cheeks still a bright pink.

"Shibo-sama, it's better if you lay down…" He laid his hand on her shoulder, and she laid down.

"Good, Shibo-sama." He took out a cold pack and towel, and placed the cold pack on top of the towel. She smiled more, and held the ice pack. Kimimaro chuckled, and put another cold pack on her forehead. Shibo held the first one to her chest.

Kimimaro pulled up the wheeled chair, and sat down next to her. He was watching her play with the ice pack.

Shibo stopped playing with the cold pack, and looked up at him.

"K-Kimimaro-kun, why does father always send you to watch over me?"

"Because he trusts me with you." He felt his collar where Orochimaru had previous grabbed it, and blushed a bit. Orochimaru should've known that he wouldn't do _that_ to Shibo. She was too delecate to do _that_ to. Shibo pouted,

"That doesn't really answer my question…"

"Well, would this?" He lowered his head down to hers. Their lips touched, if only for a brief second. Kimimaro jumped away, blushing. Shibo's cheeks went a bit red, and she looked away.

"Wh-what was that for?!" She sat up, looking at him, at tears. Kimimaro smirked,

"Was that your first kiss?" Shibo blushed more, and looked away. Kimimaro chuckled, and held her arm. She turned to look at him, but was greeted with another kiss. She moaned softly, and started kissing back. He wraped her with his arms, and deepened the kiss a bit. She broke away, panting and blushing deeply. She hid her face in his chest, and weakly started punching him. He held her hands, and kissed her head. She fell asleep slowly, and Kimimaro set her back down, putting one cold pack over her heart, the other on top of the towel on her forehead.

"The little porcelain doll, the Hebihime…"

* * *

Shibo jolted awake, her candle burnt out. She looked around, and saw no one was in the room. She went over to her utility closet, and took out another candle. She lit it, and looked at her clock.

"It's 2:30…I really slept…" She felt her forehead, her fever was gone.

"And my fever's gone!" She walked out to the dark halls. She saw where her hall ended, was the flickering of a wall candle. She saw a shadow on the floor, and walked over to the wall candle. She turned the corner, and it was Tayuya.

The redhead glared at Shibo. The two were rivals ever since she came to the village, and Tayuya tried constantly to get Shibo in trouble.

"What are you doing up, Tayuya-chan?" Shibo glared at her.

"Nothing, you little bi-"

"What are you two doing up?" Kabuto appeared behind the two, a candle in his hand. His hair was down, his glasses barely on. Tayuya glared at Shibo, and stomped off. Shibo snarled at her, but silenced by Kabuto. She whimpered as Kabuto helped her get back to her room.

"B-but Kabuto-kun, I can't sleep."

"Just try to, Shibo-sama." He slammed her door shut, making a glass shake. Shibo sighed, and shivered. She felt heavy, and looked around. She peeked out her door, and sneaked to Kabuto's blood bank. Orochimaru watched her silently…

* * *

_ Ai snuck downstairs, leaving Orochimaru alone, asleep. He woke up eventually, not feeling Ai's warm body. He walked downstairs, where Ai was drinking out of blood bags. She looked at him, and dropped the empty blood bag. Orochimaru held out his arms, and she ran into them. She sniffed his neck, and bit into it. He groaned, and held her tighter._

_ "N-no matter what, I-I'll love you f-forever…"_


	7. The Day After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Shibo woke up late into the day. When she awoke, Kabuto was glaring down at her.

"Where did all the blood bags go?!"

"I dunno…" Shibo wiped her face, and licked up the blood that collected around her lips. She sat up slowly, and Kabuto forced her back down.

"Listen, you brat, I don't care if you're Orochimaru-sama's daughter, you don't take what's not yours!" Shibo took a breath, and tried to spit some blood into Kabuto's eye. But, the glasses stopped the blood's path. Kabuto slapped Shibo, and grabbed her neck into a tight vice.

"Do you know how much they cost?! You little bitch, I'll kill you!" Shibo had a blank face, and kicked Kabuto off of her. She jumped up, and felt her neck.

"Nice grip, Kabuto-kun. But…" Shibo pointed to the doorway, where Orochimaru had a look of pure hate. Kabuto turned, and jumped back.

"M-M'lord, I can explain!"

"Kabuto…do you know what Shibo-chan is?" Kabuto looked confused. Shibo smiled,

"There's a reason I have fangs, Kabuto~" Shibo got on her toes, and licked Kabuto's neck. Kabuto shivered, and looked at her.

"I-I know, Shibo-sama…Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto walked out the room and down to his lab.

Shibo smiled, and licked her lips,

"I wanna know if he'd let me drink the blood of the lab-"

"Shibo-chan, you don't know if they have type O or not…" Orochimaru hugged Shibo, and felt the red mark around her neck.

"Geez, there's a mark now."

"D-dad, if you touch it, it'll hurt!" Shibo dodged the feeling. Orochimaru chuckled.

"I can get you some ice if you need it."

"No, I'd rather have some pain pill…" Shibo mumbled. Orochimaru looked at her, and sighed.

"Shibo-chan, sometimes, pain killers won't work on all pains." Orochimaru pat Shibo's head, and scratched one of her ears. Shibo pouted, and tried to lick his hand. Orochimaru laughed, and hugged Shibo.

* * *

Kimimaro was talking to Tayuya.

"She's such a whore, I hate that damn brat." Tayuya looked away. Kimimaro sighed,

"She's never had to deal with such things. Remember, she's been on the streets until last year."

"I don't give a fuck! She better know who to be or not to be with! I'll murder her next time!" Kimimaro hugged Tayuya.

"Enough. Just don't think about her, alright?"

"Alright…" Tayuya pouted, and looked away. Kimimaro smiled, and continued to hug her.

* * *

Shibo sighed. She hadn't seen Kimimaro ever since last night, when they kissed. She blushed, and hid part of her face in her collar. Orochimaru looked at her, and smirked.

"Okay, who are you thinking of?" Shibo looked up, and stuck her tongue out. She was getting a custom dress made, and Orochimaru wanted to make sure it was acceptable for her.

"Is this good, m'lady?" The first tailor had the long hem lifted up above her knee.

"No, at least, below please…" Shibo blushed, looking down. Orochimaru shook his head,

"However on earth some girls can weak skirts so short was always beyond me…"

"Here, m'lady?" They had the hem all the way to her ankles. Shibo nodded, and lifted her arms out.

* * *

Kabuto and another scientist were working on cadavers together.

"You know, Kabuto-kun, you seem to be in a bitchy mood today~"

"Shut it…" Kabuto glared at the man across from him,

"I was almost drained of my blood." The other man started laughing.


	8. Two Bloods Boil Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Kabuto's assistant walked through the halls calmly, a scalpel in his hand. He was smiling, and talking to himself.

"I'll take care of that little bitch for Kabuto-senpai~ Then he'll promote me as top scientist~" He kicked open Shibo's door.

Shibo looked at him, a blank look on her face. She was reading a scroll, her katana on the other side of the room. She set down the scroll, and got up slowly.

"I had a feeling you'd come after me, Denma…" The man started laughing. Shibo glared at him, and started walking towards him. Then, she fell over, chains restraining her legs. Denma walked over to her, and kneeled next to Shibo,

"You know, Shibo-sama~ We're all terribly sick of your snottiness~" Shibo spat into his mouth, which silenced him for a second. He sliced her cheek, which barely made Shibo wince. She felt the crimson fall down the side of her face, and licked it. Denma grabbed her chin, and wiped up the blood, the cut already healed.

"My, my, so the rumor is true~ Out little half-breed-" Shibo punched him, restrained by more chains. She groaned as some wrapped around her neck, and glared at the scientist. He stood up, wiping his cheek,

"Nice punch, Shibo-sama~ but, not good enough~" Denma walked back over to her, and pulled on the extended amount of chain. The chains on Shibo's legs and arms were released, and she was dragged a bit towards him. She growled, and the chains tightened. She remained silent as Denma put his scalpel to her neck.

"I've also heard you're still pure~" Shibo blushed deeply, and closed her eyes. Denma picked Shibo up by the chain, and threw her to her bathroom. She hit her head, and blacked out. Denma laughed, and walked over to her,

"Some on, Shibo-sama~ You can't be out quite yet~" Kimimaro opened the door, and froze in place. Denma was about to snap Shibo's neck in half, and Shibo was out of it. He ran over to the pair, and held Shibo. Denma smiled at Kimimaro, and shrugged,

"Ooops, I got caught~" He vanished in a puff of smoke, and the chains vanished on Shibo's neck. She took a deep breath, and coughed up blood. Kimimaro wiped Shibo's mouth, and stood up.

* * *

Shibo woke up in an eerie room. She was hooked up to a couple IV's, and a respirator. Orochimaru was watching her from the other end of the room, and smiled,

"Finally up?" Shibo tried to talk, but it hurt too much, so she just nodded. Orochimaru walked over to her, and pet the bandages on her neck.

"Where is Denma, Shibo-chan?" Shibo groaned, and shrugged weakly. Kabuto appeared with a clipboard, and looked at Shibo. She glared back at him, and Orochimaru looked at Kabuto.

"This is your fault, Kabuto. If you hadn't promoted him-"

"I know, m'lord. But, I've noticed he's been slipping lately."

"Well, now we're after his head, as well as Suna."

Shibo sat up, and pulled the IV's out of her arms. Kabuto tried to stop her, but Orochimaru stopped him.

"Kabuto, I will not allow you to meddle with the affairs of my daughter. You will remain solely as my physitian, and as the head of the experements." Kabuto sighed. He'd been demoted for something he didn't even do. And, once again, it was all because of the brat.

Shibo stood up shakily, and walked to the door.

"Father, can we train now…?" Orochimaru looked at her, and smiled.

"Only if you feel up to it, Shibo-chan."

* * *

Shibo was in a yukata and pair of baggy pants with shoes. Her neck was still bandaged, but her balance wasn't off anymore. She stood at the end of the underground training ground, her father on the other.

"Okay, Shibo-chan. You're going to start the basic jutsu your clan once held. This is why I have a witness here, in case you lose too much blood." Shibo nodded, and started weaving some signs.

"Ketsueki Style: Blood clone jutsu!" Two other Shibo formed out of small slices in Shibo's palms. They readied themselves as Orochimaru went after them. The real Shibo took out a kunai, the others raised their fists. Orochimaru swiped kusangi at them. The real Shibo blocked the blade, the others dodged.

* * *

After 5 hours, the real Shibo fell to her knees, covered in sweat and pale. Orochimaru walked over to her, and helped her up.

"Even though we don't train frequently, you have quite a bit of stanama."

"Thank you, father…" Shibo fell back over, panting. Orochimaru picked Shibo up.

"But, you do tend to overdo it."

"No, I don't, father!" Shibo coughed, and drank something out of her water bottle. She fell asleep in Orochimaru's arms. Kimimaro was waiting at the doorway,

"Do you want me to take her to her room so you can rest, m'lord?"

"Yes, thank you, Kimimaro-kun…" Orochimaru handed Shibo to him, and vanished. Kimimaro looked down at her, and walked off to her room. Tayuya followed close by, her rage building up by the minute.

She finally snapped when Kimimaro got into Shibo's room. She grabbed Shibo's hair, waking her up. She yelled, and grabbed Tayuya's wrists. Tayuya didn't let go, and neither did Shibo. Kimimaro grabbed the two of them, trying to separate them apart.

"You two, quit it!"

"Make her let go of me!" Shibo kicked Tayuya, making her let go. Shibo hid behind Kimimaro, only enraging Tayuya even more. Kimimaro held a bone dagger up to Tayuya's neck,

"If you touch her one more time, you'll face Orochimaru-sama's wrath." Tayuya spat at Shibo, and stomped off.

Shibo started crying into a ball. Kimimaro held her, making Shibo cry louder. He sighed, not knowing what to do. She continued to cry, but into Kimimaro's chest. Kimimaro rocked back and forth slowly, continually trying to calm her down. Shibo sniffled, and finally fell back asleep. Kimimaro smiled, and set Shibo down into her covers. He was about to leave, then thought for a minute. He walked back to Shibo, and fell asleep with her.


	9. A New Face, an Old Friendship and a Goal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Shibo-chan, we have to get you training more." Orochimaru watched over Shibo, who was making some dango.

"But, father, why?" She looked up at him, and blinked.

"There is a special mission everyone is preparing for, and you should, too."

"But, I haven't even been here for a year! Father, can't I get used to this place before being sent out?" Orochimaru stole one of the sticks of dango, and ate a piece. Shibo gasped, and tried to get it back, but Orochimaru held it high above her head. One of the snakes stole another stick, and gave it to Orochimaru. Shibo yelled, and tried to get that stick back. But, Orochimaru held them above her head. He walked off, leaving Shibo with only one stick of dango.

"Damn you and your fresh dango-wanting…" Shibo got the last stick, and walked off.

* * *

Shibo and Orochimaru were outside, it being a cloudy day. Shibo looked around,

"Father, what will I learn today?"

"Summoning jutsu." Shibo went pale, and looked at him.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Why should I? I'm serious." Orochimaru took out a large purple and black scroll, and set it on the ground. Shibo walked over to him, and kneeled in front of the scroll.

"Dad, I thought I already signed the contract…"

"You didn't, but you have a summoning already, remember?"

"H-Hebi-chan?" Orochimaru nodded. Shibo opened the scroll. She sighed, and looked up at Orochimaru, wondering what to do next. Orochimaru kneeled down next to her, and pointed to an empty space.

"Sign there, Shibo-chan."

"In what?"

"Your blood. What else?" Shibo sighed, and bit her finger, she wrote her name down in the blood.

"Is that all, father?" Orochimaru took Shibo's hand, and smeared her blood all over her palm.

"Now, press down the print, and you're done." She nodded, and pressed her bloody palm underneath her name. She hissed as a flat black snake crawled up her sleeve, and half way down her back. She removed her hand, and pat her back.

"Great, now how am I supposed to summon?"

"As normal." Shibo glared at Orochimaru. She sighed, and rebit her finger. She smeared the blood down her arm, and weaved the same signs that her father does. She slammed her hand down,

"Summoning jutsu!" In a poof of smoke, a snake the size of Shibo appeared, and looked around. It slithered into the trees. Shibo followed it, and climbed on top of the snake.

"Damn, I can't summon at all…" The snake poofed in a cloud of smoke, to be replaced by a girl the same age as Shibo. She had deep purple hair, bright yellow snake eyes, slightly paler skin with black markings on her cheeks and down her neck, as though she was a tiger. She wore a beautiful and flowing purple and red yukata.

"Get off, you're crushing meeee!" Shibo jumped off, and helped the girl up. The girl hugged Shibo.

"Hi, master, it's been such a looooooong tiiiiime~!" Shibo laughed, and hugged back.

"Hebi-chan, it's been forever!! I missed you soooo much!" The two of them giggled, then looked at Orochimaru. Hebi bowed, and Shibo pulled on her red bow. Hebi gasped, and held her yukata, but the bow didn't come undone.

"Now, now, you two. Don't try to start such a stupid fight when you two need to train." Shibo snarled lowly, and hugged Hebi.

"But, it's been sooo long since we last saw each other! Can we have at least a day to each other? Please daddy??" Shibo clinged to his sleeve, tearing up. Orochimaru sighed, and pat her head, looking away and blushing.

"Fine, then, just one day, then you two have to train together." Orochimaru vanished as Kimimaro walked into the field. Shibo smiled, and ran over to Kimimaro. Hebi followed, but she needed to take off her shoes before she could run. Kimimaro hugged Shibo, and Shibo hugged back. Hebi bowed, and Shibo looked at Hebi.

"Kimimaro-kun, this is Hebi. We were selected to be master and summon the day after we were born." Hebi smiled, and nodded.

"We also are close friends, we haven't seen eachother in almost nine years, tis all. I hope I can stay in this realm for a long time." Shibo hugged Hebi, and stuck her tongue out.

"Of course you will! I won't let you leave! We're like sisters, so I can't let you leave or get hurt!" Kimimaro chuckled.

"My, my. You two are closer than my real brother and…" He looked down. Shibo whimpered, and hugged Kimimaro.

"I-it's alright…I promise I'll convince father to have Kabuto stop experimenting on Komacki-kun. I promise, I promise…" Hebi looked sad.

"M-master, who is Komacki…?"

"Komacki-kun is Kimimaro-kun's little brother, our age. I-I don't know much, but, all I know is that Kabuto, our medic, is experimenting on him." Hebi hugged Kimimaro.

"I-I'm sorry, Kimimaro-sama…m-my brothers and sisters are so close, and yet…master lost her twin brother, a-and your brother…" Kimimaro hugged Hebi and Shibo.

"Don't fret. We talk every day we can. It's just that some days…" Shibo covered Kimimaro's mouth with her hand.

"Enough. Don't make yourself more upset then you should. I'm the one who should be sad, not you, okay?" Hebi giggled, and covered Shibo's mouth. Kimimaro covered Hebi's mouth, and they all laughed.

* * *

Shibo set up Hebi's futon in her room. The snakes loose in her room were slithering all around Hebi. Hebi was talking to them, and petting the Burmese python.

"Shibo-sama, I have a feeling you like Kimimaro-sama." Shibo blushed, and wiped her nose.

"S-so what? It's not that bad to love someone, isn't it?" Hebi smiled.

"I can tell he also shares the same love back. D-does Orochimaru-sama approve of you two being together?" Shibo shook her head, and grinned.

"That's what makes our love stronger. Not many people of our being together, but, we do what we want!" Hebi tilted her head, and closed her eyes.

"What would happen if your father found out?" Shibo glared at Hebi.

"Don't you dare tell him! If you do, I'd-!" Hebi shook her head, and hugged Shibo. Shibo calmed down, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hebi. I should trust you a lot more, huh?" Hebi nodded and smiled. The snakes went over to the door, and started slithering on top of eachother. They fell down once, and regrouped, and fell down again. After the third knock, and the snakes' fourth attempt, Shibo opened her door. It was Kabuto, glaring at Shibo.

"Oh, hello, Kabuto. Do you want me to take my pills?" Kabuto gave Shibo a container of red pills, and stomped down the hall. Shibo closed her door, and the snakes slithered up and around her legs. She took a pill, setting the container on the table next to the door. Hebi tilted her head,

"Master, who was that and what did you just take?"

"That was mine and father's personal medic, Kabuto. He's the bastard who's experimenting on Kimi-kun's brother, remember? And the pills were for my heart." Hebi nodded. She laid down on the futon, and the snakes all slithered next to her. Shibo giggled, and Hebi started laughing.

"H-hey, you guys can't go up my yukata! S-stoooop!!!" She jumped up, three snakes falling out of her yukata. Shibo laughed, then looked back at the doors.

"I wonder why he was in such a pissy mood?"

* * *

Kabuto sat in his room, a figure in the corner. Kabuto rubbed his temples,

"Denma-sama, that poison better kick in, or else I'm history."

"It will, Kabuto-kun~ If it doesn't, it'll make her lose her voice for good~" Kabuto smiled, and stood up out of the chair.

"Then, shall we go eliminate our little 'hassle'?" Denma walked out of the shadows, and opened the door. Kabuto went first, Denma following shortly behind.


	10. Enter: Komacki Kaguya!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Shibo and Hebi were running through the halls of the prison.

"M-master, where are we going?"

"We have to get there before Kabuto can!"

"WHEREEEEEE?!"

* * *

Kabuto and Denma were standing in front of a near-empty cell. A boy with dirty white hair and pale-ish skin was chained up against the wall, passed out. Kabuto opened the door to the cell. Denma followed him, smiling in excitement. Then, he stopped.

"Kabuto-kun, there's someone here~" Kabuto ran out of the cell, and ran down the hall. Shibo punched Kabuto square in the face, while Hebi ran to the cell. Denma laughed,

"My, my, it's the little brat team!" Hebi hissed, and pumbled Denma. Shibo ran over, and forced Denma down on the ground.

"Hebi, free him!" Hebi nodded, and ran over to the boy, and broke the shackles and chains around him and his limbs.

"Wake up!" Hebi shook him, then picked him up. She dodged a scapel that flew at her face. Kabuto kicked Shibo off of Denma, and helped him up.

"Wow, that little girl's got a nice grip~" Denma wiped his mouth, and looked at Shibo. Shibo looked at Hebi,

"RUN, HEBI! GO GET FATHER-" Denma grabbed Shibo, covering her mouth.

"I wonder what would happen if we ran an experiment on you~?" Hebi gasped, and ran off, the boy on her back. Kabuto watched her as Denma started chaining Shibo up. She screamed loudly, but Denma was unaffected. He slapped her neck, making Shibo pass out. Kabuto was about to close the cell door, when he felt a snake slither up his leg. He turned, and Orochimaru was looking at Denma. Denma turned, and smiled at the old snake.

"My, my, the big snake's here~" Orochimaru glared poison at Denma, who seemed unaffected by the glare.

"Let go of my daughter. You dare to turn my best ninja against me, I'll kill you for sure this time." Denma laughed, and looked at Orochimaru.

"YOU think you can KILL ME?!" Shibo kicked Denma's leg, making the bone snap. Denma fell to the ground, and glared at Shibo,

"You think you can help your father, little girl?!" Orochimaru took the moment, taking out a kunai and throwing it at Denma's head. Denma caught it, and put it to Shibo's neck.

"Here, how bout this?!" He slit Shibo's neck, blood spattering on everything and everyone. Denma licked the blood off, and kissed Shibo's lips softly.

"May we meet again in hell, little girl~" And, in an instant, Denma vanished. Kabuto ran off as Hebi came back. She screamed, and ran over to Shibo.

"MASTER, MASTERRR! PLEASE, STAY ALIVE! YOU HAVE TO MASTER, YOU HAVE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOUUU!" Shibo blinked, and looked up at Hebi. Orochimaru held Shibo's head in place as her neck slowly healed. Hebi teared up, and started assisting with the healing. Orochimaru vanished, leaving Shibo and Hebi by themselves.

* * *

Shibo woke up to Kimimaro, Hebi and an unknown face.

"Shibo-chan, do you feel better?" Kimimaro kissed Shibo's forehead,

"No, still a fever." Hebi gigged.

"What if it wasn't a fever, but she was embarrassed?" Shibo blushed more, and gently pushed Hebi. The boy kissed Shibo's forehead, too, making Shibo hiss. Hebi giggled, and Kimimaro chucked.

"Komacki-kun, I advise not to do so when she is like this. She knows how to get into every room in every hideout and at the mansion here."

"But, she was the only one I didn't kiss…" The boy looked just like Kimimaro, except he was younger. Shibo looked away, and Hebi stuck a thermometer below her tongue. Shibo tried to spit it out, but moving anything below her neck hurt to high hell. Hebi removed the thermometer a few minutes later, and shook her head,

"Kimimaro-sama, it is a fever still…"

"Told you so; I've been around Shibo-chan so often, I can tell when she's blushing or if she has a fever." Komacki chuckled, and Kimimaro looked at him.

"What? I'm being serious here. When we first met, she had a fever." Komacki went quiet, and looked down. Kimimaro smiled, and hugged his brother.

"Nee-san, you're so lucky…"

"Why do you say that, Komacki-kun?" Hebi looked at them.

"It's because you have people who care for you so much-"

"Hey, hey, heyyyyyyy~! Shibo-sama wanted to save you because she knew you were a nice person! We saved you from those two crazy guys, and, and, and-"

"Enough…Hebi-chan…" Shibo groaned. Hebi quieted down, and sighed.

"Shibo-chan, it's not advisable you talk in such the condition you're in…" Kimimaro petted Shibo's head. Shibo blushed, and tried to turn. She screamed, and Hebi looked up at the bags of blood and IV's,

"Master, let me add a new IV of morphine..." Hebi changed the small bag with the empty small bag, and in a few minutes, Shibo calmed down. Hebi smiled nervously as she saw Orochimaru walk in. He had an air around him that would scare even the fiercest of mongooses.

"So, how is she doing?"

"I just put her under more morphine, Orochimaru-sama. She is clearly awake, and is suffering from a fever." Kimimaro and Komacki walked out the room, but Orochimaru called them both back in.

"Nee-san, I'm scared…" Komacki whispered under his breath.

"Don't worry, he has a soft heart once you get past the toughness he puts up…" Kimimaro whispered back. Orochimaru smiled at the pair.

"Well now. I guess Shibo-chan uncovered something that Kabuto had been keeping under wraps, huh?"

"Yes, m'lord. I understand it is hard to believe that there was another of something that there was believed there was only one of."

"Ohhhhh, that's true…" Orochimaru mumbled. Hebi looked at him, and sighed.

"M'lord, not around your daughter…" Orochimaru gasped.

"Hebi-chan, how can I think of such a thing?!"

"M'lord, you're not any different than any other man, huh…" Hebi sighed, and left the room. Kimimaro and Komacki also left. Shibo was asleep, and Orochimaru left the room silently.

* * *

Kimimaro laid in his bed, asleep. Komacki laid in a futon on the ground, awake.

"Nee-san, why did she care?"

"Probably because she saw it made me worry, the fact I knew you were suffering." Komacki turned towards his brother.

"Then, why did she risk her life?"

"Because her powers allow her to." Komacki sat up.

"P-powers?"

"She's not a human. Even though she is allowed to linger in this world, she must give up the basics of being a human. While you were knocked out, her throat was crushed and sliced open. Now, once she gets better, she will need to drink blood. She can roam in the sunlight, swim in water, but she can't get baptized, or let someone baptize her." Komacki gasped.

"She's a vampire?! Th-then how can she…?!"

"She's a special case. And no, she hasn't drank a drop of my blood fresh." Komacki sighed.

"Well, they say love can be interspecies…"


	11. A Day Out in Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Shibo and Hebi were walking together through a small commercial village. Everywhere you looked, there was either a store, restaurant or hotel there. Shibo went over to a bookstore, and peeked into the large display window. She grinned when the shopkeeper saw her. Shibo opened the door,

"Hey! Been a while, but father's letting me splurge for a good day of missions!"

"That's wonderful, Shibo-sama! You must be working hard. Oh, who's this?" The shopkeeper looked at Hebi. Shibo hugged Hebi's neck before she had a chance to bow.

"This is my summon, my non-blood sister, Hebi!" Shibo kept Hebi's back straight, so she couldn't bow.

"Masterrrr, what are you doing?!" Hebi swatted Shibo's hand away, and bowed quickly. The shopkeeper laughed,

"No need to bow for a lowly merchant, Hebi-sama." Hebi looked up. Shibo hugged Hebi.

"Well, did you get my books in I asked for a while back?" The shopkeeper nodded, and returned to the back of the store. He returned with three thick books.

"More of your mother's medical textbooks, m'lady!" He set them down on the glass counter. Shibo looked around.

"Hebi, get whatever you want." Hebi gasped.

"M-master, I can't! I-I mean…it's your money, and…" Shibo sighed painfully.

"For kami's sake, Hebi! Go get yourself a book or three!" Hebi smiled softly, and went right up to the counter. She was looking at all the old scrolls, and stopped at one.

"M-master, is this for sale?" She pointed to a scroll with the original story of Yamata no Orochi, her long time ancestor. The shopkeeper looked down at it, and nodded.

"And, for you two pretties, a discount!" Shibo chuckled calmly.

"Then, we'll take the textbooks, and the old document." Shibo took out a small wad of large-amount bills, and took out three. Hebi smiled softly as the shopkeeper gave the scroll to Hebi in a decorated scroll tube. Hebi put it in her backpack gently, and bowed.

"Thank you for letting me have this scroll. It is, in fact, a holy item among us snake summons." The shopkeeper's brow went up.

"Oh, it was? I collect these kinds of scriptures and books off the international black market. I get paid finely, and Orochimaru-sama lowers my rent to almost nothing. I'll continue collecting these things till the day I die." Shibo smiled.

"Father is always grateful for helping us return the books and possessions my mother had at Konoha. Since we ourselves cannot go and claim them, we depend on you, and wish to make your life as best as possible so you can continue bringing us what does belong to us." Shibo walked to the door, the textbooks in her large messenger bag,

"Keep the change as usual~" Shibo opened the door, and walked out, followed by Hebi, who closed the door after her. The shopkeeper sat in a chair, looking at the three big bills.

"And to think, the once cheapest man in this town is giving his kid enough money to buy him out of power…" He laughed, and put the bills in a safe.

* * *

Shibo and Hebi were going through a dark store. Shibo was looking at some long black dresses. Hebi was looking at some basic outfits. The young man who was an employee was helping Hebi with choosing out a couple outfits.

"Let's see… you need to get around easily, so I recommend a tighter pair of pants…" Hebi looked at them, and nodded. The man was holding a couple of other things.

"Oooo, I like this top…" She took out a sleeveless purple blouse with light purple buttons. Shibo looked down where the pair were, she was holding almost a dozen dresses.

"Oh, Val, I need help getting a bag…" Hebi almost went as pale as Orochimaru, she could tell these were all high-quality-and high priced- dresses and outfits. And her master was gonna get another messenger bag?!

"Sure thing, wanna put the dresses on the counter?" He set Hebi's clothes down on the velvet-covered counter. Shibo set down all her clothes, and looked at the prices of Hebi's clothes. The man got down another large red plaid messenger bag.

"Yes, she insisted on looking at the clearance."

"Not only that…Hebiiii, we can share clothes~!" Hebi popped up. She looked confused, then understood. She giggled.

"So, this will be all, girls?" the man was putting the dresses in a protective bag, and carefully folding them up into the large messenger bag.

"Uhhhh, I want a backpack I can't reach." Hebi was looking at a backpack which was just out of her reach. The man got it from the rack easily, and added it to the total.

"So, the grand total is…34,500 ryo." Shibo smiled, and took out another four big bills. Hebi gulped.

"M-master, we went through half our money…"

"So? This is the first stack!"

* * *

Shibo and Hebi were eating some steak in a restaurant. Hebi looked around, and was listening to the various conversations in the room. Shibo was reading one of the textbooks, which were filled with various notes and a couple blood stains.

"Master, you're allowed to read them?"

"Of course. I wanna know what my mom did about medicine." Hebi took a bit of the French fries, and started soaking them in the steak sauce.

"I know, but there's-"

"Hebi, I don't care if it has reproducti-" Shibo was looking at a page that said "chapter 22: the reproduction organs." Underneath the title was a very explicit picture of…. Hebi looked at the page, and nearly passed out.

"IT'S YOUR FA-" Shibo covered Hebi's mouth, and closed the book, blushing.

"Mother loved father…or, did she obsess over him and his-" Hebi covered Shibo's mouth. Hebi walked back to her plate, eating the soaked fries.

"M-master, why not finish lunch so we can go home and tell your father of the lovely art your mother left him…" Shibo broke out in laughter. And not the usual laughter, oh no. She was laughing just like her father. And she wouldn't stop laughing. Hebi started laughing with her, and calmed down after a minute. Shibo, on the other hand, went on for four more minutes. Everyone was staring at her, and Hebi felt embarrassed, but proud of her master not caring if she was being stared at.

* * *

Shibo and Hebi were walking home through the small forest path.

"Master, I truly admire you."

"Why?" Shibo turned to Hebi.

"Because you can do whatever you want to. That's your personality, you're always happy."

"If I wasn't happy, no one would be able to stand me." They saw two figures ahead on the trail. Shibo smiled, and waved to Kimimaro. He was holding an umbrella, and waved back.

"It's supposed to start storming, girls. Hurry up!" Komacki tossed Hebi his umbrella just as it started snowing. Shibo walked up to Kimimaro, and he put his arm around Shibo's shoulders, the umbrella covering the two of them. Komacki walked alone, and Hebi walked under Komacki's umbrella.

"K-Komacki-kun, w-would you want your umbrella?" Komacki looked back at Hebi, and grinned.

"NNNNOPE! I'm building up my stamina as we speak-" He sneezed. Hebi ran up to him, and gave him her cape. Komacki wrapped himself up with it, then looked at Hebi.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Hebi nodded, and smiled.

"I'm used to the cold and warm alike." Kimimaro continued to hold Shibo close to him, and she was talking about her day. When she got to _that_ picture, Kimimaro broke out in laughter.

"You poor thing, you've been scarred for life I guess, huh?"

"Wanna see it?" She smirks, taking out the book. Kimimaro shook his head.

"I'm not that stupid!" Everyone else broke out in laughter, all except Shibo.


	12. Training Takes SKill and Balls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Note: There is mild, miiiiiild incest in this chapter, but not enough to make it an M.**

Shibo was looking out to her village from her balcony. She was wearing her thick night gown and staring at the stars when Hebi called for her.

"M-Master, your father wants you." Hebi said through the door. Shibo turned, and went to the door.

"For what reason, Hebi?"

"H-he said you need to start training…" Shibo groaned. She knew what this training was for, and she didn't like it. Lately, she had been nearly unable to control her vampiric blood, and has killed a few villagers. That time of the night was when it was the worst.

"M-master…?"

"Yes, now let me get changed." Shibo walked to her closet, and took out a short yukata and shorts.

* * *

Once Shibo was changed and downstairs putting on her boots, Orochimaru walked in with an old-looking katana.

"You won't need boots." Orochimaru closed the door behind him, taking off his jacket.

"Wh-what? Th-then my socks'll get all wet-"

"You won't need socks either." He looked around,

"We'll just need some old blood…" He took out a beige-ish bottle from a wine cooler. Shibo took off her boots and socks.

"F-father, what happens if I get sick?"

"You won't get sick. I only let you wear boots so that way you don't step on something sharp outside our home." Orochimaru opened the door, and signaled for Shibo to go out first. Shibo walked out into the fresh snow, and shivered. Orochimaru trooped on past her and towards the side of the house. Shibo followed, her feet freezing with each step into the snow she made.

* * *

They finally came to Ai's memorial, and Orochimaru opened the small doors to the shrine-like building. He took out a roughed up and bloodied white kimono.

"Change into this." Shibo looked at it in disapproval. Orochimaru raised a brow,

"What is wrong, little one?"

"It looks…used…" Shibo felt the fabric, and it did feel used. Orochimaru sighed,

"This was your mother's old training uniform-"

"That you forced her to wear?" Shibo looked up at him in disapproval. Orochimaru shook his head. Shibo sighed, and held the kimono. She unraveled it, and put it against her body, comparing her height that that of her mother's. The ends of the sleeves were frilled, and anything where the fabric ended, it was blood-stained. Shibo sighed, and went inside. After a few minutes, she came back out with the kimono on. Her pale skin was a lighter tinge than the grayish-white fabric, which was torn in places and patched in others.

"Father, what is the purpose of this?" She walked down the stairs, weary of each step and the possibility to slip.

"Yes, and you know what it is-"

"Not for the training, buy why I have to wear this?" Shibo gestured to the kimono, and Orochimaru sighed.

"It's to help pull that side of you out. Now... attack me with your full might." Shibo looked at him in shock.

"B-but father, what if I hurt you…?"

"Doesn't matter. Now, come at me!"

Shibo gulped, and started focusing. As soon as she opened her eyes, Orochimaru was in her face. She dodged one, two, three punches, but got side-sweeped. She fell to her knees, and dodged another kick.

"Fight, don't dodge!" Orochimaru didn't let up on the assault. He continued rapid, constant attacks, knowing this would anger the blood within Shibo.

Shibo continued dodging, getting some damage from the attacks.

_Let me take over, child._ A voice called to Shibo.

_Why should I? I barely know you…_ The attacks were starting to tire Shibo, and she was receiving more damage.

_I will save you from this. Now, if you let me…_Shibo was punched against a tree as she coughed up blood. Her head went limp. Orochimaru looked at her, only to be grabbed suddenly. Shibo's hair fizzed out to twice its normal volume, her eyes glowed a blood red, and her fangs were elongated. Orochimaru looked at her in sheer terror for a second, then smirked.

"You finally show your face, vampire." Shibo smirked evilly.

"_Hold your tongue, boy. I've lived for 500 years; I deserve as much respect as a god._" The voice wasn't Shibo's. It was too demonic, too…seductive. Shibo licked her lips.

"_Do you wish to be my first real meal, boy?_" Orochimaru shook his head.

"No, I was only trying to get my daughter to suppress your cravings." The demon laughed, and hummed a note. Orochimaru glared at Shibo.

"What are you thinking?" Shibo smiled evilly, fully exposing her fangs. Orochimaru gasped, but Shibo grabbed his neck. She started singing something, and Orochimaru tried to cover his ears. But, she only sang louder. And louder, and even louder still. Orochimaru started feeling dizzy. _The same as Ai's…_

_

* * *

_

_Ai was sitting on a tree stump, listening to some opera music. Her face made her look like she was in a trance, and Orochimaru was starting to get worried. He waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality, and looked up at him._

"_What's wrong, love?" She smiled softly, and took off the headset. Orochimaru sighed,_

"_You were zoning off into deep space. I was worried I wouldn't get you back." Ai giggled, and hugged him tightly._

"_I may seem like that, but I'm not! I can find my way home!" Orochimaru chuckled, and hugged her back._

"_I know. But still-" Ai closed his lips shut, her way of silencing him._

"_I think I know a way to fight alongside you, too!" Ai giggled, blushing a bit. She set Orochimaru on the stump, and handed him her CD-player. She took a few steps back, and took in a breath. She started out at a soft singing voice. Then she started going louder, and louder still. Orochimaru fell backwards at a certain pitch, completely passed out. Ai gasped, and ran over to him._

"_O-Oro-kun, are you alright?" No response. Ai held him close to her, singing a lullibye. He slowly came to, and looked at her._

"_Ai, you have a lovely voice, wh-what did you do…? What did I do…?" Ai sighed._

"_I have found a way to incorporate my chakra into my vocal cords, thus emitting a voice that can destroy the ear canal. But, I guess it just knocked you out." Ai looked down, sad. Orochimaru hugged her, and petted her head._

"_I think it's perfect for you."_

_

* * *

_

Orochimaru looked up at Shibo. The demonic singing stopped, and she kneeled down next to him. He looked into her glowing eyes, and she looked back into his.

"Shi…" Orochimaru's voice was extremely hoarse. Shibo smiled softly, and licked his lips.

"_Don't talk, boy. It's no use…_" Shibo lifted him up, and bit deeply into his neck. Orochimaru grabbed her hair, trying to pull her off. Shibo snarled lowly, but this tone was mixed. _She's fighting it…_ Orochimaru thought. He continued struggling, his energy being drained out of him. He eventually couldn't handle the struggle, and his arms went limp. Shibo released her bite, panting heavily. Her eyes had returned back to normal, and she was panting heavily. She started crying, and held her father close.

"Da…daaa…" Shibo's throat was sore. Her mouth had that bitterness she never wanted again. She continued crying, and Orochimaru gently pet her head.

"It…will be…'right…" At that, he passed out. Shibo screamed out loudly, awaking everyone in the village.

Kimimaro was the first to run out. He looked at the pair, in sheer horror. Shibo continued screaming into the sky, and finally blacked out. Hebi ran up to them, and collapsed.

"M-Master…" Kimimaro quickly picked Shibo up.

"H-Hebi, get Orochimaru-sama and let's go to the hospital!" Kimimaro ran off with Shibo in his arms. Hebi nodded and grabbed Orochimaru. He groaned as she did, which made Hebi tear up. She hurried to the hospital as quickly as she could.

* * *

Shibo was binded to the hospital bed, asleep. Orochimaru was asleep as well across from her, three IV's in each arm. Kimimaro watched the two of them, Shibo looking like she was in more pain. Hebi walked into the room with two glasses of water.

"A-are you thirsty, Kimimaro-sama?" Hebi offered him one of the glasses. He nodded, and walked over to Hebi to get the glass. Shibo groaned loudly through the seal over her face, and tried to open her eyes. Hebi looked at her, then set the tray down on the table next to Shibo. She peeled the seal off of Shibo's face, and Shibo opened her eyes. The unders of her eyes were stained with blood, and her mouth was still stained with her father's mouth. She looked around, then saw her father. She teared up, but she couldn't hide herself because of the restraints on her body. Hebi gasped, and ran out to the nurse's station to get the doctor. Kimimaro calmed Shibo down, and started letting Shibo drink from his glass. She drank every drop, but yet her mouth still felt dry. She made saliva in her mouth, and tried to wipe her lips of something dry on them. She groaned loudly as her wrist almost snapped in half trying to get the restrains loose. Kimimaro started wiping her mouth with his sleeve.

"Now, now…calm down…you're safe now, just let me clean your face up." He wiped the unders of her eyes, and she licked his hand. He smiled, and held her restrained hand.

"The doctor should be here soon. Don't worry, you'll be freed soon."

"I-It's my…fault." Shibo coughed up a bit of watery blood,

"I…did it-"Orochimaru woke up, and set his hospital bed so he could sit easily.

"It's not your fault…Shibo-chan…" Shibo looked at him, and teared up.

"But…"

"I shouldn't have…tried to tame it. Only y-you can tame the blood, n-not me…" Kimimaro looked at the two, confused.

"Wh-what do you mean, m'lord? Wh-when I found you two last night, she was-"

"I was trying to train her to control her vampiric side. A-and you see the result…"

Hebi ran in with the doctor, who had three other nurses.

"M-master, they're going to free you." Shibo nodded, and the nurses freed Shibo's restraints while the doctor checked her stats.

"Well, she's doing great. We can release her today." Shibo hugged Kimimaro, and Kimimaro hesitated for a second before hugging her. Orochimaru watched the two as the doctor checked on his stats.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay another day, m-lord. Your blood pressure is still too low." Orochimaru sighed.

"If those two get any touchier, it'll skyrocket…" The doctor chuckled.

"I have two teenage daughters and a son. I know what you mean by that." Shibo looked at him, blushing a bit.

"I'm not like that, daa-daa…"


	13. A New Love Rival !

**Note: I don't own Naruto**

Shibo sat outside in front of the lake. Komacki sat next to her, reading an article in the newspaper.

"Funny, I thought you were the only blood su-" Shibo growled lowly at him, and Komacki looked up at her.

"What? Look at this article!" He handed her the paper. She read the front-page article, than started staring at the picture.

"So, there's another one on my turf…" She growled lowly, and Komacki poked her shoulder.

"Another what?"

"Vampire…"

* * *

Shibo sat on the bench in the scene of the past three 'murders'. She glanced around.

"Well, they could come up from the left or the right. But, all the victims have been found on the bench, soo…" She looked behind her, seeing something glowing red. She activated her Katsueki Me, her eyes now glowing red too. A figure of a young man emerged from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the queen~?" Shibo stood up, fixing her white yukata.

"I'm not anything of a queen-" The man appeared in front of her, and closed her lips shut with his fingers.

"You're right. Until you bear a child for the clan, you're just a little 'Hime, now aren't yo-" Shibo punched him in the gut, but he caught her fist. She growled lowly as he kissed her cheek.

"I heard you're in love with a human. How pitiful how two generations dilute the blood you were given so long ago."

"How do you know all of this…?" The man shook his head.

"I was told not to say, little one." He smiled evilly as he covered her mouth with a cloth. She gasped, and passed out in his arms. He kissed her cheek, and muttered,

"My name is Kuromaru…and you will be _my bride…_"

* * *

Kimimaro jolted out of bed. He felt an uneasiness in the air, and walked out to his balcony. There were figures roaming the streets, and one looked up at him. Their eyes were a glowing red. He stumbled back, and shut and locked his door just as the figure appeared in front of him. It smashed the glass, picking up a piece. This figure was covered in blood from head to toe, and looked half-dead.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro called out. The figure looked at him, unable to communicate besides groans and moans. It jumped him, but he easily blocked off the attacker. He sliced the figure in the chest with a hidden bone sticking out of his hand, and watched it bleed to silence. Kimimaro looked up, and paled. The moon was half red, half white. He ran to his door, and opened it to a distressed Orochimaru.

"Shibo's not with you, is she?" He grabbed Kimimaro's shoulders. He shook his head,

"I haven't seen her since she left to look for that murderer…" Orochimaru ran downstairs, calling out Shibo's name. Kimimaro followed him, looking around. Kabuto was nowhere to be found, and the rest of his team were down in the southern hideout. They ran outside to a whole crowd of half-dead figures with glowing red eyes . They got into stance, and charged into the crowd.

* * *

Shibo felt something on her lips.

_K-kimi-kun…?_ She opened her eyes to the man who'd attacked her earlier. His lips were locked with hers, and she squirmed to get free. He held her arms, and she tried to kick him, but her legs were restrained. He continues down her neck, when a familiar voice emerged from the shadows.

"Now, now, Kuro-kun, don't get excited just yet~" Shibo gasped, and started shaking. Kuromaru looked at the shadows,

"But Denma-sama, how can I wait for my bride?" Shibo spat at Kuromaru.

"I'M ONLY 13, I'M NOT BEING IN SOME KIND OF FUCKED UP RELATIONSHIP!" Kuromaru covered her lips with his mouth.

"Thus, my love, you shouldn't know such vulgar language." Shibo bit into his hand deeply, and ripped skin off. He slapped her in the face, and withered back into the darkness. Denma walked up to her,

"My, my, is that a way you treat a fiancé~?" He chuckled, "you'd be such a terrible wife." Shibo spat Kuromaru's blood in his face.

"LET ME GOOOO!" Denma pressed his hand on her stomach, silencing her.

"Now, now…I only want your blood, but Kuro-kun wants your hand. You see, he's a rogue who's been disbanded from a rival of your clan's, and wishes for someone as beautiful as you to marry him~" Denma smiled, and forced her head to tilt,

"Now, my end of the bargan…" Shibo screamed, and lashed out at Denma. She got freed of her restraints, her eyes glowing red. Kuromaru appeared behind her, and restrained her. He slived down Shibo's neck as her blood poured from the cut.

"Good, Kuro-kun~!" Shibo's eyes closed as she fell into shock.

* * *

Orochimaru and Kimimaro ran through the dark halls of Denma's hideout. Kimimaro was checking every door, every hall. He was furious at himself for letting Shibo go alone, and out of his sight, while he rested. He opened a door to a man over Shibo, drinking her blood. Shibo was passed out, and her yukata was wide open. Kimimaro yelled out in anger, and pulled the man off of Shibo. Kuromaru crashed into the wall, and glared at Kimimaro. He closed her yukata, and held the cut on Shibo's neck. Kuromaru stood up, his eyes filling with a rage only hell could be filled with.

"So, YOU are the human my wife loves…" Kimimaro glared at Kuromaru.

"Your WIFE? She's no one's wife, she's lord Orochimaru's daughter…!" Kuromaru laughed.

"Oh, that's a joke! You humans jest! I guess you don't know WHAT he'll use that child for, do you…?" Kimimaro shook his head slightly, and Kuromaru smirked, "He would either use her for another host body, or use her for things that only a woman could do for a ma-" Kuromaru grabbed something in midair. It was a digit bone, and he dropped it to the floor. Kimimaro picked Shibo up, and put her on his back. Kuromaru blocked the exit,

"Hand my wife back, BOY." Kimimaro glared poison at Kuromaru.

"No, she's…lord Orochimaru's daughter, the last surviving hair to the Uirusu clan, and she's…" Kuromaru's glare turned into a twisted smile.

"You claim she's your LOVER? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH…!" Kuromaru started laughing. Kimimaro set Shibo back down on the bed, and looked at Kuromaru.

"Tell me your name…" Kuromaru smirked.

"I am Kuromaru Kyuu. I'm 313 years old. Now, may I know your name?"

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya-" Kuromaru looked at him in pity.

"Oh, yes, you. I thought you died…" Kimimaro growled.

"So, you know me… How?"

"I know all about the Kaguya. I must say, you were such a great clan, yet…humans don't compensate your strength. It's a shame that you all died…except, the only child there." Kimimaro closed his eyes. Kuromaru walked over to him, then looked at Shibo,

"Too bad, Kimimaro, but this one is mine. You must find another mate to rebirth your clan with…" Kimimaro blushed deeply.

"I WOULD NEVER-" Kuromaru laughed.

"Look at you! That means you would!" Kimimaro sliced Kuromaru's face with his bone sword. His eyes were filled with rage.

"I would never do such a thing to her for such a trivial matter." Kuromaru looked at him, and smiled.

"You know, she's not my mate yet. Maybe, if you take her away, I can have fun trying to hunt her down and snatch her from you~!" Kuromaru vanished into darkness as Denma appeared in the doorway. He looked at Shibo, then at Kimimaro.

"Oh my, looks like Kuro-kun is playing a game~" Denma looked behind him, and dodged a piercing strike from Orochimaru's katana. Orochimaru looked at Shibo, then at Kimimaro. Kimimaro picked Shibo up once again. Denma laughed at Kimimaro.

"Boy, oh boy, will Kuro-kun be maaad~!" Dema vanished as well. Kimimaro looked down.

"I-I'm sorry, m'lord…I…" Orochimaru shook his head.

"At least you prevented anything more from happening. Let's go home now." Kimimaro nodded.

* * *

Shibo laid sleeping in her bed. Kimimaro watched her as he sat next to her bed. Hebi walked in with a couple water bottles, and gave one to Kimimaro.

"Are you alright, Kimimaro-sama?" Kimimaro looked up to Hebi.

"Yeah…I just…" He sighed, and looked down. Hebi smiled softly,

"Was it something that guy said…? You can tell me, can't you…?" Kimimaro looked away, blushing.

"He thought that I was Shibo's lover simply to…" Hebi sighed, and put Shibo's hand in Kimimaro's.

"As long as you two love eachother…does it matter?" Kimimaro shook his head. Hebi smiled.

"Now, let's hydrate Shibo-chan."


	14. Insanity and Disillusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or Alice Human Sacrifice**

Shibo was preparing a couple bags. In one, she packed bandages, surgical instruments and various requirements for health. The other, she was packing some bandages, but mostly sweets. She giggled, and stuck a note into the treat-filled bag. Shibo turned to see Kabuto and Kimimaro in the doorway. Kabuto shook his head,

"Shibo-sama, I don't think 30 pounds of candy will do any good on this mission-"

"B-but Kabuto! It's a special kind of candy I made!" Shibo pouted, and looked down.

"Shibo-sama, I don't care if you made it yourself, he doesn't need…it…" Shibo was clinging to Kabuto's sleeve, and whimpering. Kimimaro laughed, and hugged Shibo from behind.

"I think she put enough energy supplements in it to give me energy to fight." Shibo nodded, and held his arm. Kabuto groaned in disgust, and took the two packs. He handed the candy- and chocolate-filled one to Kimimaro, and left to outside to where Orochimaru was waiting. Shibo whimpered at Kimimaro as he tried to leave.

"Don't leave me here, that pervert might come back…" Kimimaro froze, and then turned to her. He gave her a seal.

"If you even see him, use this. It'll transport you to wherever I'm at. That way you'll be under my protection and he won't harm you…" He kissed her forehead. She kissed his chin, and hugged him tightly.

"Stay healthy, okay?" Kimimaro nodded, and lifted Shibo's chin.

"I will be, so when I return, we can go out somewhere, like a dinner…" He released her chin, and walked out to where Kabuto and Orochimaru were. Shibo watched them as they left the village.

* * *

Shibo sat on the dock on the lake. She focused on every sound she could hear, a bird calling, shouting from the village, and even…

Shibo stood up, and ran off to the front gate. Kabuto was carrying Kimimaro on his back, Orochimaru carrying all the packs. Shibo opened the gate, and Kabuto ran inside. Shibo looked at Orochimaru with tears in her eyes. Orochimaru hugged Shibo.

"We need to talk, you and I…" Shibo sniffled, and looked up at him. Orochimaru walked over to a bench under a couple trees, and Shibo followed. She sat in his lap.

"What's wrong, father? I-is he alright?"

"He's very sick. We fear it's something genetic, but we don't have a clue." Shibo whimpered loudly. Orochimaru held her tightly,

"It could simply be a common ailment. It's serious, but it's curable…and…" Shibo looked at him.

"Yes, father?"

"How much do you love him?" Shibo blushed. She looked down, then away. Orochimaru shook his head.

"Shibo, I need you to do a favor…" Shibo looked at him, and tilted her head a bit.

"I need you to stop whatever kind of intimate relationship you two are having. If something does happen to him, you'll just suffer more." Shibo got off of his lap, glaring at him. Her ears were flat against her head,

"You want me to do what?" Orochimaru stood up.

"I want you two to only be friends. You're lucky that I'll let you two remain friends." Shibo backed away from him.

"You can't tell me who I can or can't love…"

"Oh yes I can, little girl. You're still so young and inno-" Shibo slapped Orochimaru across the face.

"I'M NOT AS INNOCENT AS ANYONE MY AGE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT CAUSE YOU'RE A TERRIBLE FATHER!" Shibo ran off, crying. Orochimaru stood frozen. Then he looked at the spot where Shibo was. He sat back down on the bench, those four words going though his head.

"Am I…a terrible…father…?"

* * *

Shibo was crying on a bench in front of the lake. She could never think of bringing herself to do anything like that. She felt someone hug her gently, and she turned. Kuromaru kissed her cheek softly.

"Why are you crying, my Shibo~?" Shibo hissed lowly.

"Get off of me, or I'll scream." Kuromaru held on tighter.

"Now, now. I sensed you crying, so I wanted to see what was wrong. It looks like Kimimaro can't hide his secret anymore…" Shibo glared at Kuromaru.

"What secret?" Kuromaru covered her lips.

"I won't say, shouldn't he tell you himself?" Shibo nodded, and Kuromaru let go of her. Shibo stood up, and went inside. Kuromaru smiled softly.

"Kimimaro, she will be mine once Death grips you in its clutches…" He chuckled, and vanished into the wind.

* * *

Shibo looked in on Kimimaro. He was awake, but looked ill. Shibo walked over to him,

"K-kimi-kun…" She couldn't help but start crying. She ran into his arms, sobbing. Kimimaro held her as tight as he could.

"Sh-Shibo…are you alright…?" Shibo shook her head, and curled up in his lap.

"I…I…I…I…" Kimimaro held her tightly.

"Tell me, or else I'll worry…"

"I love you…I love you so much, why s everyone saying I can't love you?" Kimimaro sighed.

"Do what your father sa-" Shibo looked up at him, she shook her head, and yelled out. Kimimaro held her tightly, rocking back and forth.

"Shibo-sama, you should let Kimimaro rest…" Kabuto was standing in the door. Shibo looked at him, and growled lowly. Kimimaro smiled softly,

"Let her rest here…she just needs someone…" Kabuto shook his head.

"Orochimaru-sama's orders…" Kimimaro looked at Shibo, and let go of her. Shibo started crying more. Kabuto grabbed Shibo, and threw her to the wall. She landed in a thud, and ran off up to her room. Kimimaro glared at Kabuto.

"I'll tell Orochimaru-sama about that…" Kabuto smirked at him.

"Only if you can, Kimimaro…"

* * *

For the next three days, Shibo remained locked up in her room. Orochimaru waited patiently for her, willing to apologize. But, when Shibo emerged from her room at last, she ignored her father completely. She looked like she didn't see him, as though he was non-existant. Finally, Orochimaru snapped. He grabbed Shibo's arm tightly.

"Listen to me, you little brat! You do what I tell you to, or you can go back on the streets and die!" Shibo looked at him.

"Fine, I will…" Shibo got freed from his grasp, and walked outside bare-footed. Hebi watched Shibo, then stopped her.

"Master, where are you going…?"

"Father wants me gone, so be it. I have to do anything he says, right…?" Shibo walked past her, crying. Hebi watched Shibo, then glared at Orochimaru.

"What did you say to her?" Orochimaru walked out past Hebi and over to Shibo. Shibo turned and was met by a hard slap to her cheek. She fell to the ground, looking up at her father and crying.

"Get back inside, you'll get sick soon…" Shibo teared up, and ran inside. Orochimaru punched a tree, cursing out. Hebi walked over to him, and held his fist.

"Enough, you get inside too, and I'll make tea." Orochimaru nodded, and went inside as well.

"Feh…won't you agree humans are pathetic?" Kuromaru stood in front of Hebi. She jumped back.

"Y-you…! Kimimaro-sama told me about you…!" Hebi spat at Kuromaru. He shook his head,

"Her father made her cry…" Hebi sighed.

"I know…why do you care, anyways?"

" Because I love Shibo." Hebi growled.

"I don't believe you…" Kuromaru's brow rose.

"Oh? One day, my dear, I shall prove it. And one day, when Kimimaro is gone, Shibo will come to me for love. I will give her that love…"

* * *

Shibo walked down a dark hall, a katana in her hand. She wore a Lolita-style red dress, and her eyes glowed a red. She entered a large room full of prisoners. She smiled evily.

"_ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni. _(The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.)" Someone tried to hit her over the head, but missed badly. Shibo sliced at them, ending their life. The crowd jumped her.

"_ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta. (_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.)" She sliced through each person who was in the room. Orochimaru was watching her from above. He sighed,

"She's such a perfect killing machine…" Kabuto watched as well.

"That is just like the Uirusu, right?" Orochimaru nodded.

As all the prisoners laid on the ground, dead, their blood soaking into the cold purple tiles, Shibo walked over to the door. She tried to open it, and growled.

"_Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku. (_That Alice is in the forest)" Shibo turned to the only man now standing: Kimimaro. He held his bone sword and got into a stance.

"Don't forget, Kimimaro. Don't hold back, cause she surely won't." Kimimaro nodded.

"_tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.(_ Locked away like a criminal.)" Shibo ran at Kimimaro. Kimimaro ran at Shibo, and blades clashed. Shibo smiled evilly, her face and dress covered in blood.

"_mori ni dekita michi igai ni_(Aside from the path she made in the forest)" Shibo jumped back, looking at all of the blood as a cell-like cage surrounded her. She gripped the bars.

"_kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi.( _there is no sign that she existed.)" Shibo's eyes turned back to normal. She looked around, and smiled.

"Only in ten minutes? Father, aren't I improving?"

"Yes, now, that takes care of spring cleaning…" He pulled up a chain, and let Shibo out of the cage. She looked at Kimimaro, then at her dress.

"Ugh…I'm bloody, aren't I…?" She looked up, grinning nervously. Kimimaro laughed, and nodded.

"But, it's hard to tell because of the color that dress is…" Kabuto jumped down between the two, checking Shibo. She was fine, and they all knew Kimimaro was in near-perfect shape. Shibo took Kimimaro's hand, and ran off into the dark hallway.


	15. The Chuunin Exams, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Crowds upon crowds of gennin were cramped into a single room. A boy in an orange and blue jumpsuit was with a girl with pink hair and an emo-looking boy.

Shibo walked into the room with Hebi and another sound-nin. The boy in the orange jumpsuit saw Shibo, and shouted,

"OI, NEKO GIRL!" Shibo froze in her place. Hebi turned to the boy, and laughed.

"Best not to call her that. She can kill you if she wa-"

"No…" Shibo walked over to the boy. She saw the girl, and the emo-boy. Shibo looked at him, and knew his face from the picture her father had given her. The orange boy got up into her face.

"OI, Who're you, 'ttebayo?" Shibo growled lowly.

"I am someone who you shouldn't get your face into. I'll bite your nose off so quickly you won't know what hit you…"

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto smiled brightly. Shibo growled louder, and the emo-boy looked at her.

"If you continue to act like that, he'll have reason to call you a neko gi-" Shibo glared at Sasuke.

"Shut the fuck up, you fag. Stop defending your boyfriend!" Sasuke glared at Shibo.

"What did you say, you little bitch…?" Shibo smiled darkly.

"You heard me…" Hebi held Shibo back.

"Hey, s-sensei told us not to get into fights…?" Shibo sighed, and nodded.

"Indeed, he did, didn't he?" Shibo walked away, but was stopped by Kabuto. He glared down at her,

"What are you doing here, Shibo?" Shibo smiled turned even more wicked.

"My, my, someone who knows my name!" Shibo turned to face Kabuto. He smiled, and took out a blank ninja info card.

"I know everything about you, Shibo. Height, weight, birth. Even your parents…" Shibo laughed.

"MY, MY! Someone's a stalker!" Kabuto sighed.

"Why are you here…?"

"Why else do you think? I'm here to become an official chuunin!" Shibo turned to the desk.

All of the sudden, a group of proctors appeared in a poof of smoke. Many were dressed in the standard proctor uniform, but there was one who was dressed in all dark blue. His face was riddled with scars.

"Everyone, line up! We'll be starting the exams!" The big guy said. Shibo looked at him, not in the mass. The man looked up at her.

"May I ask what your name is, child?" Shibo yawned.

"I'm Shibo. I guess you proctors know all about me…" Hebi pulled on her master's sleeve. Shibo sighed, and joined the group. The big proctor cleared his throat.

"I will be the main proctor for the first part of the Chuunin exam, Morino Ibiki. The first part is a written-" Shibo yelled.

"A WRITTEN TEST? YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Ibiki glared at Shibo.

" Everyone, even you, are required to pass it to get on to the next portion. Now, take your seats." Everyone sat down in seats that they were assigned to. Shibo sat in Hebi's seat, and Hebi sat in Shibo's seat. Shibo knew from that second on, she was screwed. She was sitting next to that Naruto-brat. Naruto looked at her,

"Oh, it's you-"

"SILENCE UP THERE!" Naruto closed his trap. Shibo sighed. She was given a paper, two pencils and an eraser.

"Funny how I've never taken an actual test…" Shibo giggled, and filled her name into the box.

"Now…you may begin!" Ibiki sat down. Shibo started writing like crazy, little of her handwriting legitimate.

* * *

After 15 minutes, she was done. She raised her hand,

"Oi, what do I do now?" Ibiki looked up at her.

"Are you done already?" Murmurs spread around quickly in the door as Naruto tried to look at her paper. She covered it,

"Do you want proof?" Ibiki walked up to her row, and looked at her paper. His eyes bugged out,

"It's all right, too…" Shibo sighed. Ibiki handed her paper back.

"Well, now. Let's try to not cheat, okay everyone?" Ibiki sat back down. Shibo could tell everyone was trying anything to get her to flip her paper over. She folded it up, and stuck it down her shirt. She laid her head down, and dozed off.

Naruto shook Shibo up.

"Oi, it's time for the last question!" Shibo jolted up, her face a bright pink from where her head laid.

"READY TO GET A 100!" Ibiki laughed.

"So, you all know if you get this answer wrong, any one of your team members, you all get disqualified, right?" Shibo nodded. She glanced at Naruto, who was freaking out. He started to raise his hand, then he smashed it to the table.

"I DON'T BACK DOWN NO MATTER WHAT!" Shibo sighed, and scratched her ear. Hebi giggled, and Ibiki grinned.

"You all pass." Shibo became enraged.

"You mean…we went through that WHOLE waste of an hour…just to dare us? WHY, I OUGHTA…" Hebi jumped down, restraining Shibo.

"No, no, noooo! Think of what sensei told us…!"

"I DON'T CARE, I MIGHT AS WELL KILLKILLKILLLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

"Okay, this looks fun…" Shibo smiled as she neared the Forest of Death. Hebi sighed.

"Master, try to keep a low profile…"

"I am, Hebi. You never see me lash out like that, do you?" Hebi chuckled, and shook her head.

"Never, master. I get what you're doing…" They saw Naruto, the girl and Sasuke. Naruto looked at them, and grinned.

"Heh heh heh, passed too, girls?" Shibo smiled darkly.

" I always win…" She passed Naruto and his group over to the big-boobied lady who was eating a stick of dango. The lady looked at Shibo.

"I can't believe you're still alive, Shibo…I remembering seeing you as an infant…" Shibo smiled softly.

"Well, thank my father for protecting my mother, Anko." Anko chuckled.

"Well, you even remember my name~!" Shibo fixed her hair.

"Of course. Remembering people is an essential part to survival, is it not?" Anko nodded. Shibo plucked off the last dango off of Anko's stick, and put it in her mouth.

"H-hey!" Anko threw the stick at Shibo, and it hit a strange woman with a straw hat. The woman looked at Anko and Shibo, then mainly at Shibo. She muttered to her teammates,

"There's the last one right there. Best be careful that she doesn't bite…" The other two nodded. Shibo chuckled, and walked over to the group.

"My, my, I didn't see you at the written exam…" She held her hand out. The lead woman shook it firmly.

"We were in the other room. You are Shibo, correct?" Shibo looked at their headbands. _Grass village, eh, father?_ Shibo nodded. The rest of this person's team murmured between each other.

"We have heard of you finding your home. It's a shame you didn't sooner…" Shibo sighed, and tied up her hair in a ponytail.

"Well, I wanted to surprise my father on his birthday. I think I was the best thing he's ever gotten…" Hebi giggled. Then, Anko tapped Shibo's shoulder.

"It's time for you to head out." Shibo nodded, and proceeded to the main entrance in the front. Everyone watched her and Hebi and their extra squad member as they were locked into the forest of death. Shibo jumped into the trees, the other two following shortly behind.

"Heh, looks like you're trapped now…" Kuromaru muttered as he was disguised as one of the gennin.

* * *

Shibo was sitting down on a fallen tree. Hebi was drinking a bit of tea as the man they met before chased up to them. Shibo looked over to them.

"Well, now father. You're late…"

"Peh, we were a bit delayed…" Shibo laughed.

"By what?" Hebi quieted her master. Shibo took a sip of water.

"We got…lost…" Shibo covered her mouth as she broke out laughing. Shibo looked at Hebi,

"Hebi, go back to your realm and rest up." Hebi looked worried.

"B-but…" Shibo sighed.

"It'll make your father happy that he would have a chance to see you…" Hebi nodded, and poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Shibo looked at the other three.

"Let's get going…"


	16. The Chuunin Exams, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Shibo sat on a tree limb, eating a small cake. She ate the last of it when she saw Naruto's team.

"Oooo, finally you come~" Shibo pulled a string, signaling to Orochimaru that she was close to the target. Shibo jumped off the tree limp, and followed Naruto.

"N-Naruto…!" Naruto and crew stopped. Sasuke glared at Shibo as she approached.

"M-my team's dead, c-can I join you guys?" Sasuke continued to glare at her.

"I thought it was when your team died was when you would get disqualified…" Shibo shrugged.

"Lemmie tell you the truth: I'm here on a mission to protect you, Uchiha." Shibo pointed at Sasuke. The pink-haired girl pushed Shibo.

"You don't need to protect him, he's strong enough…!" Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, and I guess the enemy killed your team?" Shibo nodded, then saw something in the tree move. A girl who had blue eyes came up behind Sasuke and hit his head. Sasuke turned as the girl kicked him. Shibo sighed, and pulled the girl to the tree.

"Oi, oi, calm down…." The girl pushed Shibo away and off the massive tree limp. Shibo caught a branch, and jumped back up. Her head was bleeding, and she blinked.

"Now, was that necessary…?" Sakura and the girl glared at Shibo.

"Yes." They both replied. Shibo sighed, her ear twitched. She jumped onto the higher branches as a mass of wind blew at them. Shibo scratched her ear as the man she was with earlier appeared.

"Father, they're all yours. I'm going on ahead." The man nodded, and Shibo ran deeper into the woods.

* * *

Shibo sat in the hall, now in a pair of boots that went up to her thighs, a pair of shorts and a skirt that opened in the front. Her shirt was a simple black one, with the sleeves shredded off. She waited in the hall for her father to walk in. He did after a while, and changed into a sound jounin outfit. Shibo smirked.

"Now, father. Did you secure the bait?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Indeed I did, Shibo-chan. Now, why did you change?"

"Cause I wreaked of human, I wanted to change into something easier, anyways." Orochimaru scratched her ear.

"So long as you can keep this up, okay?" Shibo nodded. She stood up, and hugged Orochimaru. Orochimaru scratched her ear more.

"You're so cute, anyways~" Kabuto appeared in front of them. Shibo let go of Orochimaru, embarrassed he walked in on them. Kabuto looked at Shibo, and snickered. Shibo ran over and kicked his face like a ball, destroying Kabuto's glasses AGAIN. He grabbed her foot, and was about to throw her clear across the hall when Orochimaru cleared his voice.

"Kabuto, I will not allow you to hurt my daughter in such a way. Now, let go of her foot so she doesn't have a reason to hurt you. Kabuto sighed, and released Shibo's foot, only to get it back where it hurts. He tensed up, and fell to his side. Shibo laughed out loudly, but was silenced quickly by her father's words.

"And you, stop instigating him to attack you. Do I make myself clear?" Shibo nodded. Kabuto snickered again, then cleared his own voice.

"Now, m'lord, the Uchiha is fairing fine, but he is trying to control the seal." Shibo turned to the door.

"They're calling for everyone…" She walked to the door, and opened it. Orochimaru vanished while Kabuto followed Shibo.

* * *

Shibo was standing alone, while Kabuto stood with his team. The Hokage looked at Shibo.

"My, my, did your team die?" Shibo nodded.

"I collected their remains, you see, th-they were blown up…" The mass of people murmured. The Hokage calmed them down.

"That is part of a ninja's life. You risk yourself at every second." Shibo nodded.

"Now, let's get this started with." The old man went through the next part of the exams, which would be a preliminary match.

* * *

Shibo stood with the rest of the Oto ninja, across on a balcony from the rest. She watched the screen as it started randomizing names.

She could sense something familiar across from her. Something vial, evil. She looked up at the screen, and paled. Orochimaru was staring at it as well.

"That's…"

It read:

'Shibo Uirusu Vs. Kaoru Uirusu'

Kaoru jumped down from the other balcony, looking up at Shibo. She backed up, shaking her head.

"I…I can't fight her…I can't…" Orochimaru grabbed her shoulders.

"Remember all she did to us. You _can_ fight, Shibo-chan…"

Shibo swallowed hard, and jumped down from the balcony. Kaoru looked at the ref.

"You just need to make sure we don't tear eachother apart. DO NOT interfere, you'd all die…" The ref nodded. Shibo took out her katana, as so did Kaoru. The tips of their swords touched, and they stared into eachother's eyes. Shibo looked down, which made Kaoru slash at Shibo. Shibo dodged the first slash, second and third. She jumped up on the wall, and spat blood into Kaoru's face. Kaoru was unaffected, and sliced Shibo's chest. She jumped up in time for her stomach to be sliced. She held onto the bar of the balcony, her other hand holding her stomach and her mouth holding her katana. She felt the skin come together, and put her katana in her hand. Kaoru sliced Shibo's hand, causing her to let go of the bar. She jumped to the ground, then back up to Kaoru. Kaoru anticipated her, and vanished. Shibo landed on the ground, looking around frantically. Kaoru appeared behind her, and landed a deadly blow through her spinal cord to her heart. Shibo coughed up blood, and fell to the ground. She stood up, and ran out to the middle of the large room. Kaoru ran at her, and tried to trip Shibo. Shibo jumped up, and kicked Kaoru in the gut. Kaoru caught her foot, and twisted the ankle. Shibo yelled out in pain, and got freed from Kaoru's grasp. She fell onto the ground, and Kaoru stabbed her though the heart again. She continued again, and again, and again. Shibo laid there, still, waiting for her time to die. But, it never came.

In fact, the stabs stopped.

The Oto jounin stood over Shibo.

"Enough, you got your fun out of her…" Kaoru laughed.

"It's not like you to ruin my fun!" Kaoru pushed the man, but he pushed her strong enough so that she fell to the ground. He picked Shibo up, and vanished. Kaoru smiled, and vanished also.

Meanwhile, the rest of the room was left utterly speechless. The room was covered in blood, and the two fighters were both gone.

* * *

Orochimaru set Shibo onto a bed, and covered her with a blanket. Her wounds were healing, but staining the white linens red. She was asleep, and Orochimaru looked over her.

"Rest now, no one else will hurt you…" He kissed her forehead, and vanished again.

Kabuto appeared with a medical kit. He knew what to do, this was a common kind of injury for Shibo. He took out some gauze pads and a big roll of bandages.

"Now, let's fix Shibo-sama up."


	17. Training and a Hidden Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Shibo woke up facing some kind of garden. She was in an exterior hall, and Orochimaru stood next to her. Kabuto was across from them, in the shadows.

"Where the…" She stood up painfully. She squirmed at the feeling of bandages on her body. What was even worst, they were wrapping her chest and making it harder to breathe.

"Father…." Shibo clinged to his arm. Orochimaru helped her to stay up.

"Are the bandages too tight?" Kabuto chuckled.

"She grew breasts-" Orochimaru shot a death glare at Kabuto.

"NO ONE SAYS ANYTHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER IN FRONT OF ME." Kabuto looked down. Shibo took a kunai and cut the bandages off. She took in a deep breath of air, her breathing wheezy at best. Orochimaru petted Shibo's back as she coughed a bit.

"You almost died for good out there…be more careful." Shibo nodded.

"That's why, for the next month before our plan gets into action, I'll train you in three new jutsu-" Shibo looked up.

"Th-three? It takes a month for me to…" Shibo started coughing again. Orochimaru patted her back.

"Kimimaro will help you…" Shibo looked up, and grinned.

"O-okay, let's see what I can do!"

* * *

Shibo stood in the training grounds wearing her typical ninja outfit. She looked up to the cloudy sky when she heard someone walking in the snow. She looked away from the skies to Kimimaro. He looked only mildly sickly, but not as bad as earlier. Shibo smiled softly, blushing.

"Are you alright today" she asked. He nodded, and stepped onto the training grounds.

"I feel fine enough to train…" He yawned, having had been abruptly awaken last night by the person standing in front of him. Shibo giggled.

"You sound too tired…wanna go take a naaap~?" Kimimaro shook his head.

"I'm not a three year old, Shibo. And I'm going to be helping you train, okay?" Shibo nodded. She got into an offensive stance, he a defensive stance. Shibo closed her eyes, focusing.

_Need to be mad…unleash it…_ Shibo opened her eyes, charging full-speed at Kimimaro. He watched her, but knew she wasn't being serious. When she got up to him, Kimimaro slipped his hand up her skirt. She tensed up, and Kimimaro kissed her deeply. Shibo closed her eyes, but opened them when she heard someone clear their throat loudly. She looked beyond Kimimaro's shoulder to see her father, looking like he's in one of his _moods._

"Kimimaro, I request that you refrain from touching my daughter in such a manner…" Kimimaro turned, his hands up.

"I-I didn't mean to…! I-I was trying to get her mad so she would get more ser-"

Shibo turned him around, and slapped him across his face. He landed into the snow, and looked up to Shibo.

"What was that for?"

"Pervert." Shibo's face was bright pink. She walked back over to her spot, her face still a bright pink.

Shibo got into her stance again, and charged. This time, past Kimimaro, and at Orochimaru. She tried to kick him, but he dodged and kicked Kabuto square in the face. She slid in the snow, and sat up. Kabuto was knocked out cold. Her foot started hurting terribly shortly after. She grabbed her ankle, crying.

"DAAAAD!" Orochimaru ran over to Shibo. He felt her ankle.

"Compound fracture…Kimimaro!" Kimimaro ran over, still a bit dazed.

"Y-Yes, m'lord?"

"Hold her for me…" Orochimaru grabbed her foot. Kimimaro held Shibo, and she held him.

"On the count of three…one…two…THREE!" He pulled her foot back into place, and Shibo screamed again. Her foot instintivly kicked up, and she kicked Orochimaru in the face. He held his nose. Kimimaro looked at Orochimaru.

"M'lord, is your nose broken…?" Orochimaru nodded his head. He stood up, and walked away. Shibo whimpered.

"I hurt daa-daa…" Shibo teared up, and Kimimaro set Shibo in his lap. He lifted her chin up.

"Don't cry. No one will yell at you…" Shibo nodded, blushing a bit.

"We-we're really close…" She could see their breath in the frosty air every time they breathed. Completely in sync, their breath molded together and vanished. She closed her eyes, and Kimimaro locked their lips together. Shibo opened her eyes, looking into Kimimaro's. They both closed their eyes, and deepened the kiss. He started rubbing her back. Shibo blushed more, and let out a loud moan. She opened her eyes, and jumped out of Kimimaro's hold. He looked at her, and she looked him. She teared up and ran off, crying.

"What did you do to her now?" Orochimaru's nose was red, it being cold and swelling up. Kimimaro stood up.

"She was about to start crying because she hurt you, so I tried to stop her from getting upset-"

"Not that, why did she moan?"

"I rubbed her back…" Orochimaru laughed.

"That's it? Geez, she gets upset over nothing!" Kimimaro glared at Orochimaru.

"You have told her not to give into temptations, yet you make fun of her behind her back." Kimimaro turned to the house, "Take some parenting skills, m'lord…" Kimimaro walked back to the house.

* * *

Shibo was sitting in front of all the makeup her father had gotten her. She had put on some pale foundation crème, and painted around her eyes like her father's. She stared at herself.

"I look…so…" Shibo laughed, and put on some lipstick. She looked at herself again, and saw someone on her bed in the reflection. This person looked familiar, like one of her father's pictures.

"M-mom…?" The figure turned. It was her mother, Ai. But, it was only a ghost.

"My Shibo…" Shibo tunred towards her mother.

"Mother, h-how long have you been here?" Ai smiled softly, the same smile Shibo had.

"I've been with your father ever since he buried me. Shibo, he's just trying to protect you from the pain he felt." Shibo rubbed her face clean.

"But, why does he have to be such an asshole about it?" Ai sighed.

"It's the only way he knows." Shibo sighed as well.

"It's not fair…" Ai cleared her throat.

"I came here to tell you that boy you love WILL die soon." Shibo went pale.

"No, you're lying…Kimi-kun is stronger than that…" Ai looked down.

"If you two meet up in the hotbath tonight two hours after dinner, I can distract your father enough so you two can…" Shibo blushes deeply. Ai stood up.

"Now, I must leave…" Shibo jumped up.

"Mom, please stay-!" Ai was gone. Shibo kicked the air.

* * *

Kimimaro laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Then, he saw someone sitting at the desk. He stood up, and recognized the figure.

"A-Ai-sama?" Ai sat in the chair. Ai smiled softly.

"You are Kimimaro, correct?" He nodded.

"Good." She looked him over.

"I've been with Orochimaru ever since he buried me, I've watched over you as well." Kimimaro looked down.

"Th-then, like Orochimaru-sama, you disapprove of-"

"No, I want you to take her." Kimimaro looked up, blushing deeply. Ai giggled.

"Tonight, two hours after dinner, go to the hotbath. Shibo will be waiting there, I'll distract Oro-kun so you two can…" Kimimaro nodded. Ai vanished.

"Love my daughter before you join me…" Was her finals words. Kimimaro nodded and looked down.


	18. Make Love in the Hotsprings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Due to this chapter's content, I must raise the warning up to an M. It contains sexual scenes, and it's descriptive. Have fun.

* * *

**

Shibo returned from the market, a bag full of ingredients for a hardy dinner. She had decided to make some Fettuccini Alfredo. She walked into the large kitchen, set down the bag on an island, and took out an old recipe book.

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto were setting the table while Kimimaro took a nap on the couch. Shibo watched him as she continued to make the sauce, giggling.

"Who was the one who said he didn't take naaaps~?" She took a bit, and tasted it.

"Hey dad, can you come see if this is good?" She held up the spoon. Orochimaru walked over, and ate the contents of the spoon. He nodded, and gave Shibo a clean spoon.

"It's done. Time to serve it." Shibo squirmed a bit after her father put a HOT spoon in his mouth. Orochimaru rattled the pans above Shibo loud enough to wake Kimimaro with a jolt. He looked around, then into the kitchen. Shibo pointed at Orochimaru, who in turn pointed to Kabuto. Kabuto was finishing the fine details up on the table, not even noticing. Kimimaro stood up, and walked into the dining room/ kitchen space. Shibo turned off the stovetop, and placed a spoon on the still hot burner. She picked it up, and tossed it down her father's shirt. Orochimaru yelled out, and ran down to the bathroom on that floor. Shibo started laughing, along with Kabuto. Kimimaro sighed, and walked over to Shibo. He hugged her and kisses her lips for a second. She blushed, and looked down. Kimimaro chuckled, and rubbed her head.

"Don't be embarrassed." Shibo looked up, still blushing a bit. She hugged him, putting him into a grasp where he thought he wasn't going to be free anytime soon. Orochimaru walked back out, not in a pleasant mood anymore.

"Shibo-chan, was that necessary?" Shibo giggled.

"Yes it was, it was payback for using the good mixing spoon as a soup spoon." Orochimaru snarled, and sat down at the head of the table. Shibo started picking up the heavy pot containing the noodles, and a bit of water splashed onto her foot. Kimimaro grabbed the pot, and quickly set it in the sink. He ran his hands under some cold water, and Shibo ran over to him. She looked at his hands, and started licking them. Kimimaro blushed, and watched her heal his hands bit by bit. When the skin returned to normal, Shibo looked up at him. Kimimaro kissed her forehead, and went over to get the other pot with the sauce in it. He took one of Shibo's mits and picked up the pot my its handle. He walked out and set it on the pot cooler on the table, and Shibo brought out a big bowl with steaming pasta in it.

"Dinner is now served." Shibo sat down at the other end of the table, across from her father, She dished out some pasta, and passed it to Kabuto. Kabuto took out a fair amount, and passed it to Orochimaru. Orochimaru took most of the noodles, and left Kimimaro with a fair share. Kimimaro took out the remaining pasta, and poured a lot of the sauce on it. He passed it around to Shibo, who put on an even amount of sauce. She passed it on to Kabuto, who poured a little on his pasta. He gave the rest to Orochimaru, who poured the rest of it onto his mass of pasta.

Everyone started eating. Shibo looked outside to the snow starting to fall, and smiled. She loved this kind of night: just to be with the people she cared (except for Kabuto) and it to be snowing.

"Shibo-chan, this food is so delicious. As always." Kimimaro smiled at Shibo. His plate was done already. Shibo blushed, and looked down.

"Not as good as her mother's. You could nearly orgasm from the ta-" Shibo threw a pot at Orochimaru, hitting his head.

"Father, don't talk with such words." Kabuto laughed, looking at Shibo.

"You have some white stuff on your lips~" Shibo blushed, and licked her lips clean. Kabuto laughed harder, and Shibo walked into the kitchen. She hid something behind her back, and dragged Kabuto outside.

After a few seconds of yelling, Shibo came in, her hands a bit bloody. She went into the kitchen and washed her hands in the sink, returning to the table.

"Pardon me, I had to deal with some trash…" Shibo gave Kimimaro Kabuto's plate, and Kimimaro ate the contents.

"Why are you doing that, Shibo-chan?" Orochimaru looked up. Shibo sighed,

"Kabuto said I'm a shitty chef, so he eats cat food for now on…" Shibo continued eating.

* * *

Shibo sat down in the hot water in the bathhouse. This was her family's private bath, so no commoners could walk in. She dipped a couple times into the water, and took off her towel. She looked down at her bare chest.

"Geez, I look like a twelve year old…so flat…" She blushed, and looked at her stomach, "At least I'm thin as can be…" She looked up to the glass room, which was recently removed of any snow. The skies were clear, revealing a beautiful large moon. Shibo swam over to each candle around the bath, and blew them out. Now, it was dark, and no one would be able to see anything. She sat up into the cold air, and gasped as her sensitive skin took in the cold air. All of the sudden, someone behind her groped her breast. She turned to see Kimimaro. He was in a towel. He smiled at her, and licked her blush.

"Now, now, you don't need to stay quiet~" Shibo blushed more, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled his shoulder.

"I've always been quiet, haven't I?" Kimimaro nodded, and kissed Shibo's lips. Shibo blushed more, and tightened her grip on his neck. He licked her lower lip, demanding to explore her mouth. She opened her mouth a bit, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Shibo closed her eyes, and lustfully licked his tongue. He licked back, and started to explore her mouth. She exchanged the action, feeling her body tense up. Kimimaro pushed them both into the water accidentally. Shibo emerged out of the water first, panting. Kimimaro only peeked a bit of his head up. Shibo looked at him, and giggled. She got down to his level, and smiled. He pushed her against the wall of the bath. She looked at him, and took off his hair clips. She placed them on the towels next to them, and started playing with his hair. She let his bangs fall against his face, and kissed his cheek. Kimimaro returned the kiss, and moved his hands up to her breasts. Shibo looked down, and blushed.

"Th-there's nothing there…" Kimimaro chuckled.

"There's enough to play with." He groped her. Shibo moaned out, and covered her mouth. Kimimaro pulled her hands from her mouth.

"Don't silence yourself. If it feels good, then moan." Shibo nodded, and he kissed her neck. He sucked on the spot, getting a moan from Shibo. He continued, but also started to grope her breasts. She moaned louder, and shivered. Kimimaro looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I feel…strange…" She looked down at him. He looked down, then back at her. He ran his hands down her stomach and down to her inner thighs. She tensed up more, and spread her legs out. Kimimaro moved his hands in to her entrance, and rubbed it. Shibo moaned out loudly, and gripped the side of the bath. Kimimaro looked at her, and she looked back at him. He smiled, and slipped a finger into her. She gasped, and gripped the bath tighter. This kind of touch was making Shibo go crazy, and she didn't know what to do. He rubbed her insides, causing her to grab him and put him into a deep kiss. He blinked, and continued. Shibo licked his lips frantically, as though it was the only way for her to stay sane. He allowed her to lick his mouth, and he continued his exploring. She moaned loudly into his mouth, feeling her body tense up. He pulled away, and pulled his finger out of her. He licked it clean, and lifted her out of the water. She shivered as she laid down onto the cold stone floor. Kimimaro remained in the water, and started licking her entrance. She gasped, and covered her mouth. He continued, and pinched her thigh to make her stop silencing herself. She removed her hands just as he slipped his tongue in, and she yelled out. He continued sucking on her, making her squirm around. He massaged her sides and legs, getting a louder yell out of her. He stopped suddenly, and Shibo looked at him. He jumped up on top of her, and she blushed.

"K-Kimi-kun…?" He nuzzled her cheek.

"What is it?"

"I love you so much. I-I've never felt like this before, it feels so good…" Kimimaro smiled.

"It's just the beginning…" He readied himself at her entrance, and tensed up. Blood dripped from his mouth and onto her chest. She looked up at him as he collapsed onto her, still. Shibo gasped, and sat with Kimimaro in her arms.

"K-Kimi-kun? KIMI-KUUUNNN!" She put on both of their towels on each other, and headed back inside.

* * *

Shibo sat crying silently in her room. She was forced to tell her father everything that'd happen, and he was steaming furious. She heard a knock on her door, and went over to the door and opened it. Orochimaru stood there.

"Well, young lady…" Shibo held back more tears, only letting a few escape. She knew it was bad, and she didn't want to look weak.

"Y-yes, f-father…?" Orochimaru sighed.

"Kimimaro's in really bad shape. Right now, he's in a coma. I will only let you see him if you can have the guts to see him without making love to hi-" Shibo slammed the door in his face.

"I'M NOT A GODDAMN SLUT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO SAY THAT, THEN GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU OLD FART!" Shibo collapsed into her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Orochimaru stood there, contemplating what he should do. He decided to go the more pushover-ish way.

"Shibo, I-I'm sorry. I know what it's like…to love someone so much you'd sacrifice your body, your dignity for them." Shibo opened the door a bit, her face covered in tears. Orochimaru wiped her tears away, and she flinged the doors open. She ran into her father, sobbing still. Orochimaru held her, and took her downstairs.


	19. Emotional Dismay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Shibo waited outside of a door, almost falling asleep. She'd been waiting for hat seemed like to her an hour until Orochimaru opened the door.

"You may come in, Shibo-chan" he told her. She walked into the dark room, the only light source coming from four or five screens. Across from the screens, Kimimaro laid in a bed. There was a paper seal on his face, covering everything but his mouth. Tubes channeled to his mouth, once in a while giving him some kind of green liquid. Shibo's eyes started crying, but the rest of her body didn't react. She blamed herself for the condition he was in, it was all her fault. She walked over to his bedside, and kneeled down. She held his cold hand, the heart monitor made a 'blip' sound. Shibo licked his hand, which woke him up.

"Sh-Shibo…?" He felt her ears, and scratched them. She held his hand again, not wanting to let go. He could feel her cheeks wet with tears, and started to wipe her eye. She whimpered, and started crying more. His hand limped, falling back asleep. She stood up, and placed his hand over his chest. She left the room, wiping her tears. Orochimaru looked at her,

"Shibo?" Shibo tied up her hair up in a ponytail, walking with haste to her room. She put on a yukata with a deep purple haori, and grabbed her katana. She walked down to the prisoner's cells.

"Open the door, guard." The guard opened the door to the first cell, and Shibo walked in. She took out her katana, and started mercilessly slicing the prisoners to the ground. Anyone in that cell, she sliced to pieces. Eventually, all of the prisoners laid sliced to bits, Shibo covered in their blood. She moved to the next cell, continuing her massacre.

Eventually, all the cells were filled with human remains. Blood pooled to the drains as Orochimaru and Kabuto ran in. Shibo stood in the middle of the hall, covered in blood.

"More…" She picked up her katana, which slipped out of her hand due to all of the blood. She wiped it dry with a bloody towel. She picked it up again, and pointed the tip at the guard. Orochimaru appeared in front of Shibo, and forced her to the wall.

"Is this how you cope?" Shibo stared at him blankly. Her eyes had lost what little happiness they had, and was only filled with darkness. Orochimaru threw the katana across the hall, and threw Shibo to the ground. She laid still in the blood, her own head bleeding. Orochimaru picked her up by her collar, and Kabuto grabbed his wrist.

"M-m'lord…." He pushed up Shibo's bangs to reveal two streams of tears. She pushed away from the two of them, and ran to the living quarters.

* * *

Shibo was soaking in a hot bath, her head and skin still red from the blood. She dipped her head in the water, watching it turn a pale red. She patted a damp white cloth on her head. It had a deep crimson stain in it where she had patted her head. She closed her eyes.

_No one understands. Not even father….Why did he have to be so rough? Damn hypocrite…_

Shibo popped her head out of the water, and sat back in the tub. She stared at herself in a small mirror, her cheeks stained with a slightly darker tinge than her pale skin. She kept staring at them,

"This must be why father hates me…I'm too emotional…" She dropped her head into the water, not caring if she drowned or not. But then, someone pulled her head out of the water.

"Oi, oi! This isn't what my waifu should be doing!" Kuromaru hugged her tightly. Shibo stared blankly as he looked into her eyes. He took another cloth, and rubbed the stains on Shibo's cheeks away.

"Who's been making you cry? I'll make them cry!" Shibo looked away, and Kuromaru knew. He sighed heavily,

"Shibo…?" Shibo looked at him, tears in her eyes. Kuromaru wiped them away,

"I'm sorry to say this, but…it's too late for him now." Shibo shook her head.

"Kimi-kun….won't die…y-you're lying…" Kuromaru held her head in place.

"It's in the genes, there's no cure." Shibo swatted his hands away.

"He's strong! He'll g-get better like last ti-"

"He's going to die, Shibo! He spent the time he should've used to make himself better on you! It's all your fault he's dead!" Shibo paled. Tears started streaming down her face before she knew it, and she pulled her head underwater again. Kuromaru grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her head up. Shibo screamed out, and went under the water again. Kuromaru pulled her out of the water, covering her in a big robe. She pushed him away, still sobbing. She shook uncontrollably as he once again held her tightly.

"Please…calm down. You're not helping anyone just crying-"

"D-da-ad…t-t-t-told me…n-never…to-to cry…" She held her head, "I-I try to hold back m-my emotions, a-and…he hurts me…" Kuromaru kissed her cheek, and started drying her hair.

"Well, you know what? If he ever hurts you again, hurt him back. Whether it be physical or emotional, let him know that he's hurting you…" Shibo nodded. He smiled, and rubbed her ear with the towel. She watched him wearily as he dried her still-shaking body. He switched her into another bath robe, and helped her in to her room. She looked at him,

"Thank…you…" She fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

The servants were layering Shibo's Jūnihitoe on her. She watched in the mirror as the three women skillfully layered each thin layer on her.

"M'lady, since it's going to be a bit warm, we're applying thinner layers." Shibo nodded slightly. She kept silent as they finished off with the Karaginu and Mo. She held the fan up to her face, watching herself move in the heavy clothing. The servants bowed, and exited the room as Orochimaru walked in.

"My, my, you look just like a princess…" Shibo growled lowly in her throat. 'Princess' was a word she wasn't looking for, more like 'clown'. She smiled softly behind the fan,

"You'll be lucky if I don't die of heat exhaustion under all of this…"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Then maybe let them do your hair, too!"

Shibo held her hair. She had chosen to go with taregami instead of nihongami.

"Father, this is what was chosen out by _you_. I think I should be allowed how to have my hair done…" Orochimaru sighed, and scratched his head.

"You do have a point…but, I wanted you to use your mother's pins…" Shibo growled.

"I refuse to be mother's replacement, father…" Orochimaru looked at her funny.

"Your mother's what…?"

"Replacement." Orochimaru blushed.

"I wouldn't do such a thing to you…!" Shibo swatted her father away with the fan. Orochimaru left the room, muttering,

"Ai-chan's replacement…?"

* * *

Shibo rode quietly in the small carriage. Bodyguards walked with it as they walked into Konoha. People gathered around the street, wondering which important person this was going to be. Shibo opened the door a bit, seeing small girls walking with the carriage. She smiled softly, and as the carriers set the carriage down, she stood up and out of it. She walked over to the girls, giving then each an old gold coin.

"Go be princesses of your own" Was her words as the girls ran back into the crowds. The ninja who were old enough to know her were glaring at her, everyone else looking on. The women and young girls looked on in envy, a couple guys whistling. Shibo felt uncomfortable within the heart of her enemy village's capital. But, her guards walked with her to the gated community where the noblemen stayed.

She looked at the women there, who were snickering.

"I do believe we have a vampiress in our presence" One of them said. The others giggled. Children in lovely yukatas ran by her with a ball. Shibo headed to her small estate, which used to belong to her grandparents'. She walked inside to the subtle traditional home, and started automatically to take off the layers of her Jūnihitoe. The servants ran over and assisted her as she got to the last layer. She wiped off the makeup on her face, and walked to what was supposed to be her room.

"I'm changing into something practical…" She closed the door, and came out in an elegant purple yukata. A servant walked over to her.

"M'lady, the Hokage wishes you to be in his presence. And, he says 'no formal dress required.'" Shibo let out a laugh as she was stuffing down ice down between her breasts.


	20. A New, Dealy Jutsu!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Shibo walked with a bodyguard to the large building where the Hokage worked. She looked around, examining the village of Konoha.

"Aha, Shibo-chan, is it?" An old man in the Hokage's uniform walked up to Shibo. Shibo bowed,

"And I guess you are the hokage?" She looked up.

"Indeed I am!" Shibo smiled, and was suddenly hugged. She looked around to people smiling and greeting the Hokage. She felt like biting, but she restrained herself.

The pair walked in to a room with a table, two chairs and a lot of windows. Shibo sat down at one of the chairs, the Hokage across from her.

"I have never seen you before. You look just like your mother…" Shibo smiled.

"Th-thank you…b-but the pictures I've seen of her she has white hair and no…ears…"Shibo pulled on her own ears. The Hokage laughed, and sipped a bit of water.

"Don't harm yourself, now. Your father would kill everyone…" He looked down. Shibo nodded.

"He's been more protective lately….I don't like it, cause then no one wants to be my friend…"_ That's right, get this old fart to show some pity…_

The Hokage looked sad.

"W-well, if you want to stay here, maybe you can find a new fri-" All of the sudden, Naruto ran in.

"HEY OLD MAN, HOW YA DOIN?" Shibo looked at him, and her ears folded flat. Naruto looked at Shibo, and grinned.

"Hey Neko-Girl!"

"Don't call me that…"

"Why? You look like one-"

"I may look like one, but I have the blood of the most dangerous creature in the world in my veins…" Shibo swatted Naruto before away before he could pull on her ears.

"SUNNUVA BITCH, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto backed away.

"Uh-uhhhhhhh…gotta go!" He ran away. Shibo rolled up her sleeves, her ears flat.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shibo took chase. She ran down the stairs closely behind Naruto. Naruto crashed into a room, and kicked the door shut. Shibo caught it, and was about to slaughter Naruto when Sasuke showed up. He kicked Shibo aside.

"Maybe you should watch it. You're on foreign soil, anything you do could be a sign to someone you want to go at war with them…" Shibo threw a book at Sasuke's face.

"GO AWAY AND DIE!" Naruto restrained Shibo, but she quickly overpowered him. She threw him at Sasuke, who crashed together at the wall. Shibo ran out the door and to her temporary home. She hid in the closet of her room, hearing servants scamper like crazy. She found a trap door in the floor, and slipped in through the trap door. She fell into a coffin, the lid snapping shut.

* * *

Shibo sat in the coffin, feeling something painful beneath her. She unlatched the top, and slipped out. She looked in the coffin to see that she'd crushed an old skeleton. She looked around the dark room, and found a light. She turned it on, and the room illuminated. Skeletons littered the room, and there was one even on the table in the middle of the room.

"What on earth…?" Shibo walked over to the table, and found old, rusty scalpels. She picked one up, sniffing the handle. She gasped, it was her father's scent. She looked at the notebook in front of the skeleton, it was the same writing as her father's.

"S-so…this was where he…" Shibo picked up the notebook, and started reading the first few pages. There was nothing interesting to her, bet she stuck it in the bag she had with her. She went over to another smaller desk, and picked up the dusty book. She opened it to the first page. The handwriting was so neat, she knew this wasn't her father's. She continued reading of a jutsu the writer had created that formed your own dimension where assassination would be easy and simple. Shibo set down the book, and started weaving the signs. When she finished, darkness consumed the entire room as Shibo was stuck in the center of nothingness. She walked a bit, feeling snow crunching under her shoes.

"Where am I?"

"_Our dimension."_ A voice rang out. Shibo knew this voice. She took out her katana.

"G-get out here, y-you vampire!" A light shone dimly about 100 meters away from Shibo. It came closer and closer to reveal someone Shibo's age. But….

Shibo fell backwards.

"Why do you look like father?" The girl laughed.

"This is what you really look like! I'm allowing you to use my appearance until you won't need it anymore…" Shibo shook her head. The girl sighed, and changed into a beautiful woman with glowing red eyes.

"_Come back more often, I'll teach you everything your father will not…_" Shibo broke the jutsu, and was returned to the room. She looked around frantically, and found the door. She tried opening it, but it was jammed. She sighed, and found the hole in the ceiling where she fell out of. She crawled back into it, and ended back up in the closet. She gasped, and quickly went back to the room. She grabbed the dusty book, and a couple others, and returned to the room in time for the servants to freak out in the closet.

* * *

Shibo sat with her father in the kitchen. Orochimaru was reading the books, making notes in a new notebook.

"Shibo-chan, I can't tell you how happy I am you found these!" Shibo smiled, and continued eating her dinner.

"D-does it say anything in any of them for a cure-all?" Orochimaru looked up, flipped through the pages, and shook his head.

"Sorry, but no. Those books seem to be in the restricted library…" Shibo set down her fork.

"Then I'll go look for them-"

"It's restricted for a reason." Orochimaru set down his pen. He scratched his head, deep in thought, "They wouldn't let you in for anything, Shibo-chan…" Shibo growled.

"Dammit, but they're mine under my mother's will, aren't they?" Orochimaru nodded.

"That's why tomorrow, a small group will retrieve them…" Shibo pouted.

"I wanna get them…that was my goal…" Orochimaru hugged Shibo. Shibo held his arm, and looked out the window. She could see out of it just fine, but no ne cold see in. Orochimaru rubbed her head, and collected the books.

"I'll be going to my chambers. Shibo, try to get some sleep, alright…?" Shibo groaned softly, and nodded. Orochimaru left the room, accompanied by a servant. Shibo went to her room quietly, and changed into a sundress (since all her nightgowns were too heavy.) She sat on the floor, staring at the futon.

_Kimi-kun would be with me…if he'd…be…_ Shibo started crying silently. She pulled at her own ears, trying to calm herself down. She yelped out in pain, and Orochimaru slid the door open. He walked over to her, and held her. Shibo looked up at him, and started sobbing into his chest. He stared blankly in front of him, petting her head.

"D-daaad…I'm…a…disgrace…" Orochimaru shook his head.

"No you're not…I'll be here until you fall asleep, alright…?" Shibo nodded, and curled up into a ball in his arms. He continued to pet her head until he felt her limp. He looked at her, and held her tighter.

"I know you're tired…Shibo-chan…"


	21. Success at a Price

**Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto**

Shibo sat with the Hokage and Kazekage up in the shadeless balcony. Shibo was humming a dark tune, waiting for the battles to start. She held a parasol, in order not to be blinded by the sun. The Kazekage looked at Shibo.

"My, my, it's impressive a little child can sit with such maturity." Shibo winced. She wanted to smack him for that comment, but restrained herself.

"Guard, water please…" The guard gave Shibo a bottle of water. Shibo opened it with one hand, and downed the entire thing. The guard vanished to get more water for Shibo. Shibo smiled,

"Kyaaaah, that feels better~" The guard returned with a spray bottle, and traded it with Shibo. Shibo sprayed herself as a breeze picked up. She closed her eyes as the guard fanned her. The kazekage chuckled.

"Well, looks like the _Fuyu-Hime _is melting…!" Shibo closed her eyes.

"Now, now, don't make fun of the child. She is just not used to the weather here…" the Hokage butted in. Shibo took the fan from her guard, fanning herself. The guard grinned softly, scratching her head.

"M-m'lady, maybe if you ask, I can fan you better." Shibo pouted. She was waiting to see the Uchiha-boy to be slaughtered, but he has been a no-show. So, they decided to have the Kyuu-fight go first. Shibo watched as Naruto was beat to a pulp, not entertained.

"Geez, this is like watching paint dry…" She threw an empty water bottle (she'd gone through three already) and threw it at Naruto. It hit the other guy, Neji, on the head. But, that didn't stop him, if anything, it made him angrier. Shibo groaned, and curled up in the chair. She handed the parasol to the guard, and closed her eyes. The guard held the parasol over Shibo to keep her shaded.

* * *

"Master, wake up!" Hebi (who was disguised as the guard) shook Shibo. Shibo woke up, noticing that Hebi had helped her remove the Jūnihitoe, and now wearing a yukata with armor underneath. Shibo jumped up, and looked at the roof of the balcony-like tower. She and Hebi jumped through the barrier just as the Sound 4 sealed it shut. Shibo looked around, and ran to her father.

"Father, I'm up…" Shibo rubbed her eye. Orochimaru hit Shibo in the head with the Kazekage hat, handing it to her. He took off the robe as well, handing it too to Shibo. Shibo handed the items off to Hebi, and Hebi set them in the corner of the barrier. Shibo took out her katana, and Hebi took it.

"Master, show off the new jutsu you learned…" Hebi smirked, "Show them what true fear is…" Orochimaru looked at Shibo, and snickered,

"So, you did read through that book…" Shibo nodded, loosening up her obi. She started weaving signs quickly, and the Hokage charged at them. Hebi got in front of Shibo, katana ready. All of the sudden, the world around them turned to nothingness, and Shibo was gone.

* * *

For everyone else (sound 5 and the ANBU trapped outside) no one inside the barrier was there.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Tayuya looked into the barrier.

"I don't know. All I hear was that Shibo-sama had a new jutsu…!" Kidomaru responded. The ANBU were in shock.

"M-maybe it's a genjutsu" one of them suggested.

"No, they're just gone! If it was a genjutsu, the clothes wouldn't be there in the corner!" One of them pointed to the Kazekage outfit still sitting there in the corner.

* * *

Hebi and Sarutobi were looking around. Orochimaru closed his eyes, and felt something cold at his feet. Hebi crunched some snow.

"Wh-where are we, M'lord?" Orochimaru looked around.

"We're in another dimension…" He saw a dim light far, far away. Trees started sprowting from the gound, quickly developing a large forest. But, the trees had no leaves, as though it was winter. The air was cold and dry, and a light above started shining. It was a full moon, shining down on everything. The light in the distance grew slowly closer. As the figure drew into view, it was Shibo. But, not the Shibo from before. She wore a snow white yukata stained with crimson blood. Her skin was as white as the snow, her eyes a dark green and serpant-like. She had the same purple markings around her eyes as her father. She blew out the candle as a giant eye opened in the sky. It shined a deep red, and fangs glittered under them.

" _TEHAHAHAHAAAAA~! I SHALL CONSIDE THAT OLD PRUNE DOWN THERE FIRST, LITTLE SHIBO!" _ The eye started bleeding blood, dripping it over everything. Orochimaru looked around, smiling.

"Well, well, well. This is the forest surrounding the estate, but…" He looked of past Shibo, "Where is the estate-"

A woman grabbed Orochimaru by his hair, and licked his neck. Her eyes shined a bloody red, her hair a mix of brown and silver. Her long nails gripped into his skin, causing the spots to bleed.

"_Wouldn't you like to know, Orochi-kun~?_" Hebi backed up, and Shibo walked past Sarutobi. She held her father's arm, looking at the vampire.

"Don't touch him like that, he gets excited…" The vampress smiled, and backed off.

"_As you wish, my host…_" The vampress looked at the Hokage. Hebi went up to Shibo, and felt her hair and face. This was all real, too real. The vampress walked in front of Orochimaru, her hand extended. Her furisode shined a beautiful red and white under the moonlight.

"_Now, on to what my host wishes, and that is your death, human…"_ Sarutobi summoned a giant staff.

* * *

Shibo returned Orochimaru, Hebi and the dead Sarutobi to the normal world. But, they were greeted by Kaoru. She looked at Sarutobi, and kicked his corpse.

"Worthless trash…" She looked up at Shibo, and smirked.

"Now, onto the little shrimplett!" Kaoru ran at Shibo, and stabbed her in the chest. Shibo grabbed her wrist, and pulled the knife out of her chest. She herself took out a hidden knife and stabbed Kaoru in the chest. The two glared into eachother's eyes. Then, Kaoru took out a silver knife, and sliced Shibo's eye. Shibo backed up, holding her eye. She screamed out in pain, and Orochimaru ran over to her. Kaoru slashed at him with the knife, and he swatted it out of her hand. Hebi ran at Kaoru, and slashed her with the katana. Kaoru yelled, and grabbed Hebi's neck. Hebi stabbed Kaoru's wrist, and swung the katana. She fell to the group, pulling off Kaoru's hand. Kaoru yelled out in pain, and kicked Hebi in the face. Hebi fell to the ground, and groaned. She spat up a bit of blood, feeling her cheek.

"Wow….just…" Hebi jumped up, her hair frizzing out and eyes dilated. Kaoru growled, and tried to get her severed hand. Orochimaru grabbed it quickly, and took the silver knife. He sliced the hand to pieces with the knife as it bled on the ground. Kaoru growled loudly.

"YOU BASTARDS, YOU'LL PAY ONE DAY!" Kaoru vanished as Hebi jumped her with the katana. Hebi fell to the ground, and groaned in pain. Shibo laid on the ground, covering her bleeding right eye. Hebi took out a few gauze pads, setting them over her eye. They quickly got soaked in blood, so she threw them out.

"I already applied the serum…let's go…"

"Hai!" The sound 4 released the barrier. Orochimaru picked Shibo up, and started on his way. Kabuto got up next to him, looking at Shibo. The rest followed quickly behind as all surviving ninja watched in terror and rage.

* * *

Shibo laid in a bed, all except her left eye and mouth covered. She had on an oxygen mask, and a heart monitor beeped out her heart rate. Hebi sat next to Shibo's bed, watching her diligently. Orochimaru walked in, holding a pan of water and a damp towel. He set the water down on the table next to Shibo's bed, and started patting Shibo's body with the cold towel. Shibo groaned softly, and woke up. She looked at the people next to her, her eye showing her grogginess. Orochimaru kissed her forehead, and Hebi held her hand.

"Master, everything's alright. We got them off of their post!" Shibo smiled weakly.

"That's…good…" Orochimaru got out a small glass and filled it with water. Hebi helped Shibo sit up as Orochimaru helped Shibo drink the water. She coughed a bit, and grinned.

"I-if Kimi-kun…saw me…he'd…freak…!" Hebi smiled softly, and nodded. Orochimaru chuckled, and nodded as well,

"Well, for now, why not rest? The more you rest, the better you'll get, and the sooner you can visit him."

"That…sounds like…a plan…"

* * *

**I changed the plot from Orochimaru losing his arms to just them essentially winning. Now, what use would Tsunade be…? Continue reading to find out! ;D**


	22. Paranoia and Old Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Shibo sat in her bed, her bad eye covered in gauze pads. She was listening to some music, humming to it and reading a book. She looked around, feeling something off.

"There is…someone unwelcomed here…" Shibo stood up, and listened through her door. She opened it and saw a few servants walking around. Shibo closed her door slowly before anyone noticed. She groaned in her throat.

"Great, now father is going to have this place littered with people-" A knock came from the door. Shibo groaned and opened it,

"What do you wa-" Kabuto rubbed Shibo's ear.

"Easy, easy…I just came here in place of your father." Shibo bit his hand hard. He slapped her to the ground, and held his hand,

"You bitch!" Shibo crawled away from Kabuto, the gauze pads starting to taint red. Kabuto sighed, and walked over to her. He changed the gauze pads, and handed her a scroll.

"That's from Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto left, slamming the door in the process. Shibo opened it, and read the contents. She growled lowly,

"Father can't send me on a mission…HE CAN'T!" She threw the scroll at the door just as Komacki opened it. He caught the scroll, and chuckled.

"Don't throw these, Shibo-chan…" Shibo growled, and crossed her arms in protest.

"I'm still trying to recover! I can't go on a solo mission!" Komacki smiled, and helped her up. Shibo looked away.

"That's why I'm going with you…" Shibo looked at him in confusion. Komacki looked around.

"W-well, I-I'll let you change…" He left in a hurry, and Shibo smiled.

* * *

Shibo and Komacki arrived in a small village that was holding a festival. Shibo was in a bright purple and blue yukata with Hana-Kanzashi matching. Komacki wore a simple light blue yukata that his older brother had given him and that Shibo tailored.

Komacki looked down upon the crowds and games, a slight glitter in his eyes.

"L-let's go have some fun-"

"You go ahead. I'll stay in the trees, actually focusing on the mission. If you see someone like me in the streets, it'll only be a disguise that I need to get into some places…" Shibo wore makeup that made her look much like her father, even her hair was dyed. Komacki smiled, and walked down the hill to the fun. Shibo climbed into a tree, examining the village. She looked down, and saw Naruto and a very familiar face. She gasped, and tried to hide. The man next to Naruto, Jiraiya, saw something move in the trees.

"Hey Naruto, check out that tree, will you?"

"Hai!" Naruto jumped into the tree. After a bit of a struggle, he dragged Shibo out of hiding. Jiraiya looked at her, examining everything. She kicked Naruto to the ground, putting him in a chokehold. Jiraiya restrained Shibo, being at least another foot taller than her.

"LET…ME GOOOO! KOMAACKIII!" Jiraiya set Shibo against the tree, keeping a grip on her arm.

"Why are you here, Shibo?" Shibo growled, and groaned as her eye started bleeding. The gauze pads were turning a red as Komacki came running. Naruto blocked his way, and Komacki easily knocked Naruto out. He ran over to Shibo, quickly replacing the bandages.

"W-well…let's just say father is learning more…" Shibo stood back up with Komacki's help. Jiraiya groaned.

"Great. Are you looking for possible cadavers?" Shibo shook her head.

"No, just looking for an assistant…" Komacki nodded towards the village, and Shibo nodded. Komacki quickly hugged her and went back to the village. Naruto laughed at her blush as Shibo threw a rock at him.

"BAAKAAAAA!" Jiraiya sighed, and looked at Naruto.

"Stop it, Naruto. She's as unsteady as a cobra, don't intimidate her." Shibo grinned at the comparison. She was a cobra while her father was a king cobra. She giggled. Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder, and she growled at him.

"Well, my god-daughter, how are you?" Naruto yelled out. Shibo threw another rock at him, this one bigger.

"Quit calling me that!" She could feel her bad eye twitching. Jiraiya sighed, and looked at Naruto.

"I told you to quit it!" Shibo threw another rock at Naruto, and giggled. Jiraiya sighed, and took the rocks out of Shibo's hands,

"No more rocks." Shibo kicked him in the nuts, and skipped off to the village.

"See ya, old perrrv~!"

* * *

Shibo and Komacki arrived in a large village later that night. She looked around for an open motel, and walked into one. She got a room for the two of them, and they went to their room. Shibo changed first into one of her nightgowns, and Komacki changed into some casual wear. Shibo curled up under the covers of her bed, away from Komacki. He could see under the thin fabric just above her bra line many scars and a few bruises. He wanted to see them for himself, but he knew asking Shibo something that sensitive would be like asking a nun for marriage. He sighed, and turned away from Shibo, and fell asleep. But, he woke up again by a sound. It was sniffling. He sat u, and looked at Shibo. She had a pillow over her head. He walked over, and pulled the pillow off to Shibo sobbing quietly. She looked up at him as he pulled her up. He held her shoulders, near to tears,

"What's wrong?" Shibo looked down, crying still. The gauze pads were drenched in tears. He held her tightly, but she pushed him away. She took her pillow and blanket to the closet, and slipped into it. She closed the door. Komacki sighed, and tried to open the door, which Shibo had jammed with her foot. She curled up under the blanket, holding the pillow close to her. Komacki finally opened the door, and watched Shibo. She looked up at him, pain in her eye. He kneeled down next to her, and kissed her lips. She groaned out, and kneed him. He jerked his head up, hitting the shelf. Shibo slipped out from under him, tears in her eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" She sniffled. Komacki got out of the closet. He tried to hug Shibo, but she dodged him. He looked into her eye. She started crying loudly, possibly waking any neighbors. Komacki covered her mouth, but she screamed out. She bit into his hand hard, and went to the window.

"Stop it, or else I'll drop myself out of this window!" (they were on the fourth or fifth floor) He looked at her, and sat down in her bed. She growled, and slipped a foot out of the window. He went to the door, and she put it back on the sill. He put her things on her bed, and returned to his. She walked quickly over to her bed and got in it, still confused on what happened that night.

* * *

Shibo sat alone. She wanted to be alone since last night, so Komacki had left and gone back home. He knew that if he'd stayed, she could've killed him in his sleep.

She read a book alone while eating a small breakfast. She had an earbud in her ear, the other hanging by its wire. She smiled grimly as bone-chilling music came from them. She hummed to the melody, finishing her breakfast. She paid for the room and breakfast, and left to the front street. She wore this time a bright red yukata with silver snakes slithering up the front. She had on the same makeup as yesterday, her kanzashi holding down her cat ears. She made her way to the gambling part of town, and transformed herself into someone looking in their 20's. She went to a second-hand kimono shop, buying a purple furisode and white obi. She changed into them there, and left towards the biggest gambling building. She made her way to the first room. She sat across a woman with two blonde ponytails. She woman put down a wad of cash, and Shibo put down a bigger wad. The men chuckled.

"Look at this, another lost case!" Shibo picked up her cards, quickly examining them. She put down two, and got two back. She smiled and set them down: 10, Jack, King, Queen and ace of hearts. The men gasped, and watched as this newcomer collected the large amount of cash.

Hours passed as Shibo collected enough money to possibly buy the town. She collected it happily as the woman from earlier approached her.

"Who are you?" Shibo turned, a heavy briefcase in her hand. The woman next to this dumb blonde looked into the empty briefcase, whimpering. Shibo smiled, and left in a breeze. The women followed her until Shibo turned back into her own form. The pair gasped, and took Shibo's money.

"You're younger than 18, you can't have this!" Shibo growled lowly.

"Give it back, I wanna show it to my father…" The blonde looked at Shibo.

"Sh-Shibo…" Shibo tilted her head.

"Who're you?" The woman gave the briefcase back to Shibo, holding her tightly.

"Ohhhh, little Shibo-chaaan!" Shibo's eye twitched. She hated these kinds of…people.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The woman looked at her, and sighed.

"I guess you don't remember, do you…? Well, I'm Tsuna-" Shibo gasped, and grabbed her wrist.

"YOU COME HOME WITH ME!" Tsunade looked at Shibo, a bit confused.

"What?"

"CURE KIMI-KUN, NOW!" Shibo started dragging Tsunade to the town entrance. Tsunade sighed, and started dragging Shibo to a restaurant.

"No. Not if you act like that." Shibo yelled, pulling on Tsunade's arm. The two here stuck, their pulling strength equal. Shibo loosened up a bit, getting dragged quickly to a restaurant. Tsunade sat Shibo in the booth, her and the other woman sitting next to Shibo. Shibo growled at the pair, causing the assistant to hit Shibo. Shibo tried grabbing this lady who dared hit her, but Tsunade kept her back.

"Enough, Shizune…

"Ugh, yes, m'lady…" Shizune asked for some sake, and Shibo sneered. When they brought the sake, Shibo tried to get the other cup, but Tsunade slapped her hand away.

"You're not old enough to drink! None for you!"

"Father lets me drink all I want, cause I don't get drunk!" Shibo pouted as Tsunade sighed.

"You're father is neglectful…" Shibo grinned.

"That's why I love him!" Shizune then order some food. The man came by, giving each of them a full course. Shibo looked at the food in shock.

"Uhhh…I can't eat this much…" She sighed, and started eating. Shizune looked at the case full of money next to Shibo.

"S-so, Orochimaru taught you how to gamble?" Shibo shook her head, and swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Nnnnnnope, I just learned myself." Shizune sighed.

"Th-then I guess you can't help Tsunade-sama with her gambling…?" Shibo shook her head.

"Sorry. I'm not a miracle worker, I'm just the daughter of a snake and vampire." Shizune choked on her water and Tsunade let out a laugh.


	23. Keep it Under Covers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: There will be incest in this chapter. **

A crystal-clear night was upon the land. The moon shone a brightness, casting upon the land a pale blue light. Orochimaru and Kabuto sat across from eachother on two fallen logs.

"Kabuto, how much father till we get there?" Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"Well, Shibo-sama reported that they tracked Tsunade down to Tanzaku town, so we should be there soon." Orochimaru sighed. He was having a terrible migraine that interrupted his thoughts so often he wanted to jam a kunai into his skull to make it stop.

Shibo appeared between them, the suitcase she was carrying earlier in her hands. Orochimaru raised a brow,

"What is this that you have, Shibo-chan?" Shibo sat next to Orochimaru, setting the briefcase between them.

"Enough money to build another lab…" Shibo stared into the moon, loneliness in her eye. Orochimaru looked at Shibo.

"Kimimaro-kun is doing fine. He's awake more often, and constantly asks how you're doing." Shibo closed her eyes, and laid back on the log. Orochimaru watched her,

"You know, you're getting more flexible than you were just a few weeks ago…"

"It's called puberty, you don't know what's gonna happen next." Shibo held her head, "Speaking of which, Kabuto, do you have any pain meds? I'm getting the worst headache ever."

"Wait in line. Your father used the last on a migraine." Shibo glared at Orochimaru. Orochimaru grinned,

"I also have a message for you from Kimimaro~" Shibo sat up, smiling.

"What, tell meee~!" She clinged to his arm. He lifted her chin up, and kissed her on the lips. Kabuto snickered as Shibo almost slapped her father. He held her hand, and hugged her tightly.

"That was the message, Shibo. Don't shoot the messenger." Shibo looked away, Kabuto breaking out in laughter. Shibo picked up a rock, and threw it at Kabuto's eye.

"SILENCE!" Kabuto fell back, holding his eye. Shibo looked at her father, "Now, a message for him…" Shibo blushed, and kissed Orochimaru on the lips. She pulled away after a few seconds, turning pink. She held his head to her chest, closing her eye. Orochimaru looked up to her, a blank look on his face.

"Not the holding part, right?" Shibo shook her head. Kabuto looked at them, and started laughing again. Shibo threw a larger rock at his balls, and he fell back over. Orochimaru chuckled, slowly closing his eyes. Shibo picked him up onto her back, and headed to town. They came to a small traditional house just before town. Shibo slid the door open to the main room. Stemming from this main room were five doors. Shibo took off her's and her father's shoes at the door. Shibo opened the first door to the left to a spacious room with tatami extending from the main room.

"F-father, can you get down…?" Orochimaru nodded drearily and got down off of Shibo's back. Shibo walked over to the closet, and handed him a yukata.

"Go change, I'll have your bed ready in a few minutes." He nodded, and started walking to the door next to this room's. It was another room, smaller, but still big. He closed the door and sent to the next. Stairs leading gown to a cellar. Then to the next, stairs leading up to the attic. He went to the next door to find a large remodeled bathroom, but it still had its traditional implements. He walked in, sliding the door closed after him.

Shibo took out a large futon and unrolled it in the middle of the room. She got out a few thick blankets, and made the futon look nice. She stood up as Orochimaru walked in, wearing the dark blue yukata. Shibo smiled,

"My, my, are we looking dashing tonight?" Shibo walked over to the other side of the room, opening the doors to an enclosed porch. The moon was in view, lighting the room in a lake of moonlight. Orochimaru scratched his head, yawning.

"Go to bed, Shibo…" Shibo nodded, walking into the porch. Orochimaru walked out to the main room, and across from his room to the last door. He opened it to a modern kitchen, large and spacious. He walked over to the wine cooler next to the fridge. There were bottles of sake in there, some only Oto had. He smiled, and took out a purple bottle. He walked back to his room, and sat down in the futon.

* * *

Shibo was setting up her futon, already changed into the dark blue yukata that was in her closet. She looked around, feeling alone in the large room. She went into the closet, finding it rather small, and crawled back out.

* * *

Orochimaru opened the bottle of sake, and downed a good half of it. He felt himself getting drunk, but he just didn't care. He downed the other half just as quickly. He stood up shakily, walking over to Shibo's room. He stopped himself, and walked back to his room.

"Shibo-chan~" He called out. Shibo got up from her futon, and came over to his room. She closed the door after herself.

"Y-yes, father…?" He held her. Shibo blushed a bit, smelling alcohol.

"Y-you're drunk…" She felt something hold her side, and blushed more. Orochimaru kissed her hair, and down to her lips. She whimpered softly, trying to move her head out of the way. She gave up, closing her eyes, starting to kiss back. He broke the kiss, laying down in the futon.

"It was made for two, you know." Shibo nodded, and laid down next to him. He rolled on top of her, starting to kiss her again. She kissed him back as he pulled her yukata open. She tried to cover anything she could, but with one hand he restrained hers. She shivered, feeling the cold air on her bare chest. He kissed her cheek, and whispered into her ear.

"What's wrong?" Shibo tried to free her hands, only to have them tied together with the obi of her yukata.

"I-I feel…the same way I did the night Kimi-kun touched me…" Orochimaru smirked.

"Like a rush that makes you want to move?" Shibo nodded, not liking the look. She shivered again, blushing.

"You're turned on, it's as simple as that." He sat up, taking off the upper part of his yukata. She blushed a pink, trying to get up. He held her down with a deep kiss, and she started kissing back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth while pinching the skin on her chest. She moaned into his mouth as they explored eachother's mouths. Shibo tried to free her hands, but the knots were just too strong. Orochimaru saw this, and freed Shibo's hands. He went back to exploring her mouth as she closed her eyes. She felt something slithering down her sides, but she had no clue what it was. _Is it his fingers…?No, they're too...scaly…._She felt her panties being pulled off quickly as he broke the kiss. He slid down to her thighs, felling them.

"Mmmmm, so soft." He licked the skin, getting a moan from Shibo. He smiled, and continued down to her entrance. She gasped, blushing deeply.

"Wh-what are you doing…? S-stop!" Orochimaru looked up at her, his face blank.

"Only Kimimaro-kun, me or anyone else you allow may touch you." He went back down, starting to lick everything. She moaned, covering her face. She felt so embarrassed to feel pleasure like this. It was too new to her, she'd rather let Kimimaro do it to her. She felt something enter her, and gasped. She peered down and saw he had entered his tongue into her. She moaned as she felt it move around. He grabbed her legs and spread them out more, going in deeper. She tensed up as she felt something rub something sensitive. He saw this, and continued to lick it. He wrapped his tongue around it, and squeezed it. Shibo yelled out, and felt something leave her body. She looked down as Orochimaru licked something from his lips. She blushed deeply, covering her face again. He went back down, and continued. Shibo continued to yell out into the pillow until she felt her body becoming tired. She closed her eyes, and limped out. Orochimaru looked at her, and smiled. He clothed her and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

Shibo woke up next to Orochimaru. She felt stiff and crappy. She stood up and stretched, tasting a bit of sake in her mouth. She looked down at her legs, which felt strange. She groaned softly, and went to the bathroom to soak in the water.

Orochimaru awoke to running water. He sat up, his migraine more severe than the night before. He tasted something sweet in his mouth besides sake. He smiled, and got up.

"Shibo-chan, I'll give you ten minutes. I want hot water too." He heard Shibo should out something in another language, and laughed.

"Don't say such a thing about the man who gave you half the genes you have now~!" He waited a second, and sighed in relief. Usually he'd get a slap or a punch for saying that. He walked out to the kitchen, seeing breakfast already out. He sat down to the stack of waffles, and started eating. Shibo walked in after he finished, her hair damp and her clothes changed.

"Your turn, father." Orochimaru stood up, and stripped down as he went into the bathroom. Shibo covered her eyes like an immature child.

"Father, not out here! God, What do I have to…live with…" Shibo saw her food was eaten. She smiled, and took out a large stack of pancakes from the oven.

"Tehee, I'm so smart!"

* * *

Shibo walked alone through the narrow passages to the castle in the middle of town. She wore an antique kimono (which she bought with the money she won earlier that day, she won another big briefcase-full) that matched up well with the theme of the area. Her getta clacked nicely as she walked, and Tsunade appeared in the other path as the two paths joined. Shizune was behind her, holding their pet pig, Ton-Ton. Tsunade looked over at Shibo, pained.

"I can't believe you can win so much…" Shibo grinned.

"Well, I do so that way father awards me any way he wishes!" She blushed a bit. _Any way_ was quite true, like last night. Tsunade tapped Shibo's head.

"I hope you don't mean it more than just a hug or a kiss on the cheek…" Shibo giggled.

"Why, father never touches me more than that! He knows the limits, and if anything, is more conservative when it comes to rewarding me. He said 'if you win any more money, splurge a little bit.'" Shibo jumped onto the wall just as a giant snake crushed the castle. Shibo grinned grimly down at Tsunade,

"And now, you must speak to my father so I may get my next reward."


	24. A Choice to Make

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The basic tune and a bit of the lyrics of the lulibye are from the song Room Of Angels by Akira Yamaoka from Silent Hill 4.**

Shibo yawned loudly as Tsunade glared at Orochimaru.

"Why are you here?" Shibo hissed at Tsunade. Orochimaru held Shibo close to him, and she went silent.

"Well, let's see…" Orochimaru turned Shibo to face Tsunade, and peeled off the bandage covering her eye. She yelled out in pain and kicked Orochimaru's shin, missing and stubbing her toe on the wall. She kneeled down, hissing loudly at her father. Orochimaru held Shibo close to him, petting her head to calm her down. Shizune growled as Kabuto snickered.

"Orochimaru, what happened to her eye?" Shibo's eye was a clouded shade of green, no pupil visible. She held her eye in shame, hiding her face in Orochimaru's haori. Orochimaru took out a new bandage and covered up Shibo's eye. She continued to hide her face, as though in pain of the light.

"Let's say we were successful in killing the Hokage." Tsunade gave him a nasty glare.

"Which you were. I heard about that, but her eye…?" Orochimaru looked down at Shibo.

"A woman named…Kaoru Uirusu sliced it with a silver blade. You remember Kaoru-chan, right, Tsunade…?" Tsunade gasped. Orochimaru continued,

"Kaoru was also responsible for everything that happened nearly 11 years ago…that winter day…" Shibo started singing something. It was quiet, but Orochimaru knew what it was. Orochimaru smiled, and held her closer. Tsunade raised a brow as Shibo glared at her with her good eye. Shizune dashed in front of Tsunade, and pulled up her sleeve. Launchers for needles were strapped to her arm, and she pulled on the strings. Kabuto got in front of Shibo and Orochimaru, kunai at hand. Shibo's eye closed, and opened wide, glowing a deep bloody red. Shizune froze in fear, and Kabuto stayed in position. Shibo jumped up on the top of the wall, setting herself on it.

"Enough. No more fighting, or those who fight will die by my hand." She crossed her legs, "Now, we came here to get my eye healed, and what else, father?" Orochimaru looked up at Shibo, a bit afraid. He cleared his throat, and looked at Tsunade, who was petrified with fear. Shizune looked at her, worried.

"Lady Tsunade…?"

"I want you to become my assistant. Since you are not a rogue ninja, you can access the restricted library and get Ai's notes. Once we revive her, you may return to whatever you please. If you say no…well, I guess we'll have to _force_ you to…" Tsunade snapped back into focus.

"Why should I join you?" Shibo growled loudly.

"He just said why. Once you bring my mother back, you can tell anyone anything you want, except for the jutsu…" Shizune glared at Shibo.

"We refuse!" Shibo closed her eyes.

"_My little one,_

_I give to you,_

_The strength to live, to fight,_

_But now, you must sleep,_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_My little one,_

_No matter what they do to you,_

_Your family will be there,_

_My dearest._

_You must rest now._

_Sleeping dormant with you,_

_Is a power they can only fear._

_I can only hope that you will live to see the one who will love you forever._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_My little one._

_No matter what they say,_

_We will be here to love you forever,_

_Through heaven and hell, we will love you._

_Love will never die even though we will._" Shibo teared up.

" I want my mother back…I can only remember the lullaby cause father sings it to me once in a while…" Shizune looked away, feeling guilty. Tsunade sighed,

"I can't choose now…"

"That's why we're giving you a week. Shibo will remain with you in order to ensure you don't escape from us, or her." Kabuto adjusted his glasses. Shibo slid down next to Orochimaru. He nodded, and he and Kabuto vanished. Shibo remained, an empty look in her eye. She walked away slowly, each step resounding a soft 'clack' on the stone steps.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune sat with Shibo, Shibo eating a small meal. Tsunade was drinking sake, Shizune was holding Ton-Ton.

"You know, Shibo, I knew your mother."

"No kidding? I thought you two were strangers." Shibo sipped on her soda. Tsunade looked at Shibo.

"I am your godmother, you know that, right?" Shibo nodded.

"I know that. Father told me…" Her tone was turning more bitter every minute.

"What is up with you? Yesterday, you seemed happier than this." Shibo set down her glass.

"Well, maybe it's cause I was expecting to go home after today. Now I'm going to be stuck here for another week, all alone!" Tsunade looked up.

"You're not going to be alone. If need me, you can always talk to me-"

"You know nothing about us! Why are you trying to make us look like the bad guys when Konoha is in the wrong!" Shibo wiped tears away. She was shaking slightly. Jiraiya walked in to the entrance of the resturaunt, and stared at the three at the table in the back. She looked at Jiraiya, and slipped under the table. Jiraiya walked over and fished a hissing Shibo. Naruto laughed as Shibo went to the middle part of the booth. She knew she was trapped by these morons, it was a matter of time before she would ask to go to where she was sleeping.

"Well, well, well, this is quite a party." Jiraiya ordered for some food for Naruto and Shibo, and a few bottles of the finest sake. They man brought over a couple purple bottles and a cup. Shibo tried to reach for it, but her hand was slapped away by chopsticks. She glared at Jiraiya.

"Father lets me drink."

"Well, your father isn't here now, so you can't drink." Shibo growled. Naruto was watching her, which in turn was pissing her off quicker.

"Will you stop looking at me like that, you freak?" She curled up in the corner, her ears flat.

"How am I a freak when you're Orochimaru's daughter?" Shibo's eyes widened. Tears quickly filled them and she slipped under the table and ran out the door, sobbing. Tsunade glared at Naruto.

"You idiot. You made her cry." Jiyaiya got up.

"I'll go talk to her." Tsunade looked at him.

"Be careful, she's really easy to make worst right now." Jiraiya nodded, and headed out to find Shibo.

* * *

Shibo laid in her room, all alone in the now quiet house. Her father wasn't there to go to cry to or anything. She felt all alone, and no one cared. All of the sudden, she heard footsteps in the house. She got up and opened the sliding door to Jiraiya, and slammed it shut in his face. She quickly hid in the closet, but he caught her. She screamed out as he sat her down on her futon. She crawled to the closet and took out her katana.

"STAY BACK! I'LL KILL YOU IF I MUST!" Jiraiya stepped back, and sat down on the other side of the room.

"Shibo, what's wrong?"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

"Come on, calm down already."

"GET OUT!" He sighed.

"You know, the fact you're acting this way makes me think you're not cut out for this mission…" Shibo snarled.

"I was expecting to go home after today! NOW LEAVE ME ALOONEEE!" Someone came in into the main room quickly. The sliding door opened to be Orochimaru. He glared at Jiraiya as Shibo ran over to him.

"Thank god you're here, father!" Orochimaru held Shibo, glaring at Jiraiya still.

"GET. OUT." Jiraiya stood up, and slipped out the door and back into town. Shibo yawned, and collapsed. Orochimaru held her, smiling.

"Go to sleep, little one…"


	25. Try to be a Teenage Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The morning sun rose above the house outside of town. Shibo growled, and hid under the thick blankets. Orochimaru picked her up by her stomach while she was under the blankets.

"Come on, sleepy head. You need to make breakfast." Shibo nodded slightly, peeping her head out of the blankets. Orochimaru chuckled and held her. Shibo sighed, and Orochimaru let her go. She put away her futon and blankets, heading for the bath.

"Uhhh, I used up all the warm water…" Shibo groaned.

"Oh well, I'll just bathe tonight." She went into the kitchen, taking out a new box of pancake mix, some eggs and milk. She plugged in the waffle iron, and quickly made a large batch of waffle mix. She poured a couple spoonfuls into the iron, closing it shut. She went back to the fridge, taking out a blood bag and some orange juice.

"Father, make our drinks?" Orochimaru nodded and took out a couple of cups, pouring the blood into one with a bit of orange juice. The other cup was filled with just orange juice. Shibo handed him a plate of waffles, and swapped the orange juice with maple syrup. She sat down with him, drinking her cup of…yeah. She made a face.

"Did you put orange juice in here?" Orochimaru nodded. Shibo groaned and finished the glass, licking up the blood. She dripped the last drops onto her pancakes, and started to eat them without syrup. Neither with any forks, she ate them with her hands.

Orochimaru watched her in disbelief. There went a year of manner lessons…

"Shibo, don't use your hands."

"I didn't put syrup on them, I won't get them sticky…" Orochimaru sighed, and let her eat her breakfast. But, it wasn't long before something else interrupted their breakfast. Shibo heard a whiny little voice outside, and growled. She finished up her waffles, and stomped out to the hall. Naruto was outside, Jiraiya was under a tree. She started closing the doors to the open parts, locking them. Jiraiya watched her.

"She's overreacting…" Naruto looked at Shibo, and waved at her. She flipped him off, locking the last bit. She walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Orochimaru looked at her, and heard a knock at the door. Shibo shook her head, and lifted a finger. The door opened to Jiraiya.

"Hey- why did-" Shibo flicked her finger, slamming the door in his face and locking it. Orochimaru sneered.

"My my, are we learning that one quickly." Shibo nodded. Jiraiya kept knocking the door.

"Come on, you two, let me in!"

"Fuck off!" Shibo walked into her room, and yawned. She looked through her bag and took out a book. She started reading it. Orochimaru smiled, and went to the door.

"She doesn't want you here. Leave."

"I don't care if you're her father! You've brainwashed her! You're such a bad influence-"

"Says the man who can't settle down. I am not a bad influence, I show her the truth of this world as it is."

"No, you just show her things you want her to know!"

"I told her loving a human is pointless and she loves a human." Jiraiya went silent. Orochimaru continued,

"Her mother is us in spirit. She tells her to do what she wants, but I try to restrict her."

"Well, that's Ai. She was always free-spirited, feeling being bound by something was wrong." Orochimaru shivered.

"What, Ai…?" Jiraiya froze in place. A soft giggle was heard from the other side of the door.

"_Our daughter is beating up poor little Naruto…_" Jiraiya ran to the side of the house. Shibo was changed into something oversized, probably some hand-me-downs. Naruto tried to punch Shibo in the mouth, but she dodged and kicked him in the balls. She slipped inside just as quickly as the attack started. Orochimaru opened the door, nothing with him, but the voice continued.

"_Our baby is trying to relieve herself of stress…maybe let her go have fun, hun?_" Orochimaru sighed.

"But, Ai, what would happen if-"

"_That's all you worry about. No wonder she is rebelling…_" Orochimaru sighed.

"Fine then" Orochimaru walked over to Shibo's room, "Oi, go do whatever, come back by dark." Shibo stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"G-go gamble, drink, something but rot here!" Shibo smiled, nodded, and ran out the door. Jiraiya glared at him.

"Gamble? Drink? You ARE a terrible father!" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Tomorrow she may go to the next town, so long as she wins enough and saves enough money, and go on a shopping spree."

"You're still a bad father…"

"Says the one who can't get a girlfriend!"

"At least I didn't knock any of mine up and got 'em pregnant!"

* * *

_Ai was making breakfast when Tsunade and Jiraiya came in. Orochimaru sat at the table, sipping some juice. Ai was making a large hardy breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes._

"_I have an announcement t make after I serve you guys." Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru, sneering. He whispered into his ear,_

"_Popped the question?" Orochimaru blushed a bit, and shook his head. Tsunade whispered into his other ear,_

"_Did you get her pregnant?" Orochimaru turned red._

"_I DON'T GET WOMEN PREGNANT!" Ai blushed, almost dropping a plate. She served breakfast, and stood at the end of the table._

"_I-I am…pregnant…" Ai looked away, blushing. Orochimaru stared at her in disbelief. He glared at Jiraiya._

"_JIRAIIYAAAAAAA!" Orochimaru chased Jiraiya out the door. Tsunade yelled at them, and ate a piece of bacon._

"_Congrats, Ai." Ai smiled, blushing._

"_W-well, I-I didn't want to get pregnant until after I got married…" Tsunade looked at her._

"_Did he rape you?" She shook her head._

"_He would never set an ill hand upon me! I-I guess…he wasn't…" She blushed more. Tsunade giggled._

"_Yeah. Now the village is gonna get all up in arms when they find out." Ai looked up._

"_D-do they have to know?" Tsunade nodded._

"_It's law that if a ninja gets someone or is pregnant while out of country, it is to be reported. This way they know who to contact if anything happens." Ai sighed._

"_I-I thought they would kill me…" Tsunade shook her head._

"_No killing, only when killed." Ai looked sad. Tsunade patted her shoulder._

"_He's not going to die. We all know he'll train more so he can protect the baby…" Ai nodded._

"_I know. I love him so much…" Tsunade giggled._

"_Good thing someone does!" Orochimaru walked in._

"_I HUNG HIM." Ai sighed._

"_Hun…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're the only one who could've done it, I haven't slept with any other ma-"_

"_I don't get women pregnant" he said with a smile. Tsunade sighed._

"_Look, you got her pregnant, be happy!"_

"_I don't get women pregnant!" Ai teared up. Orochimaru looked at her, "Hun?"_

"_H-how can you deny a-a baby?" She started crying. Tsunade held her, glaring at Orochimaru. He walked over and lifted Ai out of Tsunade's arms._

"_I love you, hun. I know it was me, it's just too unbelievable…" Ai kissed his cheek._

"_Well, you better believe it…" She fell asleep in his arms. He smiled, and set Ai on the couch. Tsunade looked at Ai's untouched plate._

"_Maybe you should wake her and feed her." Orochimaru blushed slightly._

"_I was going to do that." Tsunade got up._

"_Well, you're the first of us to have children. The one who couldn't find a friend in Konoha is having a child…must be the end…" She walked out to try to find Jiraiya. Orochimaru grinned._

"_I hope they're triplets!"

* * *

_

Shibo came back home with four briefcases of money. She dropped them all off in her room, and went back out. She came back with three more, and dropped them in her father's room. Jiraiya looked on in disbelief: Shibo, once again, faked her age and made a fortune. Ai must be turning in her grave.

Orochimaru was proud. With this continuing, his daughter would never need an inheritance. Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru,

"Look what she does!" Orochimaru chuckled.

"She's smart." Jiraiya smacked Orochimaru upside the head. Shibo glared at him.

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY FATHER. OR YOU. WILL BURN. IN HELL."


	26. Slaughter, Training and Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Give me that." Shibo ripped something out of a dying woman's hands. She looked at the small bundle, and sneered.

"Shall I kill it or let it live…?" The woman made a sound, and Shibo looked at her.

"A slut with a baby. It will become a slut, and thus…" Shibo threw into the river, "Deserves to die." The woman teared up, then closed her eyes, dead. Shibo cleaned off her katana.

"_Never_ touch my father, ever. I'll kill anyone who wishes such things upon him." She threw the bloody rag over the woman, and walked away. She was in the heart of the prostitution of this town, and she wanted to cleanse it.

* * *

She walked into a brothel, killing three of the prostitutes. The man at the front desk looked at Shibo in fear as se took a spear from the wall and impaled his heart. A wave of her hand closed and locked all exits. She went to the next room, opening the door to the middle of someone's…'time'. Shibo killed the prostitute, and walked out of the room. She went to the rest of the rooms, killing the prostitutes. When she came to the next floor, she was astounded. Male prostitutes grabbed her and took her weapon. Shibo pretended to look weak as they tied her hands with her own shirt. One of them sneered at her.

"I bet y she's still a virgin!" Shibo kept her blank face as a shadow approached from behind. Shibo looked up, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry to say it, but I need to kill you." The clone dispersed into a small pool of blood as the real Shibo started hacking away at the men. A few tried to put up a fight, but it was hopeless as Shibo continued her massacre. She walked out of the room, only in the bandages she used to cover her body under her clothes. She looked at the women who were staring at her in fear.

"You are all pathetic. Do not resort to such low pieces of trash, find someone who you can be with, even if it's just temporary." She walked downstairs and back home.

* * *

Orochimaru cuddled Shibo lovingly.

"Hey, you're in the paper." Shibo woke up, bopping heads with Orochimaru. She groaned, and read the front page.

"'Girl with Cat Ears Kills a Brothel.' Yep, that's me…" She looked at the photo. It showed her only in her hakama and bandages, "THEY'RE SHOWING CHILD PORN." She blushed as Orochimaru chuckled.

"It's only you in the bandages-"

"WITHOUT A FUCKING BRA ON. GOD DAMMIT DAD, THIS IS EMBARRASSING!" She hid under the covers. Orochimaru picked her up.

"Doesn't matter."

"DOES MATTER! IT'S WROOOOOONG…" Orochimaru held her tightly. He had no clue what to say, this was a girl thing. He sighed, letting Shibo sulk the morning.

* * *

Shibo walked alone to the shopping district, taking in all the smells. She hid beneath her cloak when all of the sudden someone grabbed her from behind. They pulled Shibo to a secluded alley and forced her to the wall. Shibo remained calm, knowing exactly who was handling her. She felt lips smash into her's, and she tensed up. Hands ran up her shirt as her hands were tied with some cloth.

"Mmmm, not so hard, hun~" Kimimaro shook the hood of his cloak off, and smiled.

"I wanted to startle you. I guess I failed." Shibo licked his cheek, and moved her arms. He ripped her shirt in half, and Shibo whimpered.

"Don't…hunnn, we're still out in public-" Her eyes fluttered shut, and she went limp.

* * *

Shibo woke up in her futon. Kabuto and Orochimaru were in the room with her.

"F-father…?" Orochimaru looked at her, a serious look on his face.

"Are you alright? I was worried sick for you." He walked over to her. Shibo sat up slightly, looking around. Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"Kimimaro is back at home, asleep, where he should be." Shibo blushed slightly. Something had made her pass out in that alley, what was it?

"Wh-where am I…?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"You're back at the house we're renting. You passed out cause there was a bit of the sleeping medication on Kimimaro-kun's lips. We found you both passed out, you nearly…" Shibo blushed and turned away from the pair. She felt ashamed once again, for being found in such little clothing. Orochimaru held Shibo as she held the blanket over her body.

"We only have a day left before Tsunade chooses. We must have you train." Shibo glared at Kabuto as he glared back at her.

"Once you and Kabuto leave, I shall change…"

Kabuto snickered.

"Why are you so afraid of changing in front of us? After all, you let Kimimaro strip you do-" Orochimaru glared at Kabuto.

"HUSH YOUR TONGUE AROUND ME."

"Father, just leave!" Shibo kicked Orochimaru and Kabuto out and closed the sliding door. She looked down to her bare body and sighed at the dozens of marks all over her.

* * *

The sun light barely hit through the dense forest. It was a perfect place for a training ground. Orochimaru and Shibo stood under the trees. Shibo's bad eye was exposed in the air, the pupil changing constantly from a snake's eye to a normal eye. Orochimaru stood against a tree.

"Use both eyes and activate the Ketsueki-Me." Shibo looked at him funny.

"B-but-"

"Do it." Shibo sighed. She closed her eyes, and opened them, her bad eye glowing brighter than the other. Orochimaru raised a brow.

"Now that's something odd…" Shibo looked around. She could see fine in both eyes, and saw a few people through the trees.

"There are…two people close by. Seems to be…north-north west…" She ran through the trees quickly, examining with her bad eye. She ran into Jiraiya, and jumped back. Orochimaru followed, and held Shibo close to him. Jiraiya looked at Shibo, then Orochimaru.

"What are you two doing here" he asked. Shibo hissed lowly at him.

"I'm training. I thought you two were assassins." She looked at Naruto. Naruto was covered in sweat and all,

"Icky…" Orochimaru chuckled as Jiraiya let out a laugh. Naruto glared at Shibo, who was in a cut off tank and shorts going down to her knees.

"You look like a guy!" Shibo winced. She glared at him harshly, pupils turning a blue.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BOY?" Naruto eeped, and ran through the woods. Shibo took chase, staying close on his tail. He dodged through trees with a bit of hassle, while Shibo was as smooth as a…snake. Naruto turned quickly and crashed into a tree. She grabbed his coat and slammed his face into the tree. She dragged his face down it slowly, cutting the skin into a bleeding mess. Jiraiya ran up and held Shibo back.

"Now now, Jiraiya. There's no need to be so forceful with my daughter, she was only rough-housing with the boy." Orochimaru gently took Shibo as Jiraiya looked at Naruto's face. It was covered with blood, cuts and a few splinters.

"Naaaaaahhhhhh, Pervy-Sage, my face hurts!" Shibo let out a hissing laugh.

"I was just rough-housing with you, Naruto-kun~!"

* * *

Shibo fell onto her futon into the moonlight. Her body shook in pure ecstasy as the pill she snuck from Kabuto's portable medicine cabinet was finally starting to take effect. She struggled to get changed successfully and in silence. She got back into her futon, and moaned into her pillow. _I-I don't know what th-this does, b-but it feels s-soooo gooood!_ She hid deeper into the blankets, struggling to keep still. She held herself as someone opened the sliding door from the outside. Shibo looked up at the figured, and showed a shakey smile.

"K-kimi-k-k-kun…!" She held her hand up as Kimimaro held it. He sat down and felt her body, getting a loud moan in return. He raised a brow as she looked away, shaking still.

"What did you take?"

"I-I don't kn-know…!" She turned, a blush on her cheeks, "Make me feel better, please!"


	27. A decision!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Another smutty chappy.**

The halls of the hideout were silent. All except for Kabuto, who was looking for Kimimaro. His medication was gone from the medicine room, and he himself was gone. Kabuto looked in Shibo's room, no one was there. Orochimaru tapped Kabuto's shoulder in annoyance.

"Kabuto, it is night, why are you running around as though we were under attack?" Kabuto froze. Orochimaru raised a brow.

"M-M'lord, Kimimaro is m-missing again…" Orochimaru growled lowly.

"The one night I left her alone…" Orochimaru walked down the hall quickly.

* * *

Shibo moaned as her nightgown was slipped off. Her body shivered as her skin was exposed to a soft breeze. She moaned again as Kimimaro licked up her stomach and to her neck. He placed his hand over her mouth as he bit onto her neck, making her yell and tense up. She licked his fingers,

"K-Kimi…kun…d-do you know wh-what I t-took?" Kimimaro remained silent, looking around. Shibo watched him, feeling she wasn't being told something.

"H-hunnn…?" Kimimaro quickly hid Shibo and himself in the closet as Orochimaru walked into the main room. He hurried into Shibo's room, seeing the futon out and missing the blanket. Shibo and Kimimaro remained hidden in the closet. Shibo was trying to keep in moans as her body was licked from neck to leg. Orochimaru opened the closet door, and no one was there. Shibo and Kimimaro remained hidden in the other room's closet (there was a trick wall) as Orochimaru closed the closet door. They silently switched back to the other closet before Orochimaru checked that closet.

"Shibo-chan, are you in this house? I need to talk to you…" Shibo remained silent, but shaking in pleasure. Kimimaro remained still, waiting for the coast to be clear. They heard a few more doors open and close, then nothingness. Shibo sniffed, and nodded her head.

"H-he's go-" Kimimaro picked her up and set her back down on the futon. Shibo held her mouth, and Kimimaro quickly got a bucket. Shibo barfed into the bucket, wheezing.

"K-kimi-kun…I feel so…" She groaned. Kimimaro smiled softly and held her.

"It's okay. If you want to, we can rest for the night." Shibo looked up at him, and smiled.

"Only if you want to. We could go out to town tonight…"

* * *

Shibo and Kimimaro sat together on a bench. They were both in civilian clothing. Shibo looked down the alley to see Tsunade and Shizune coming up. Shibo stood up,

"Kimi-kun, stay here, okay?" Kimimaro held her hand.

"I'm coming with you, I don't want you to get hurt." Tsunade looked at them.

"I won't hurt her. She's my goddaughter." Kimimaro raised a brow. Shibo looked the other way, seeing her father and Kabuto walking up the other way. Shibo took a few steps back away from her father's angry expression. Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"Shibo-sama, why is Kimimaro here? He should be home resting…" Shibo looked away, turning sheepish on the spot. Orochimaru glared at Shibo, but Tsunade blocked his glare. Kimimaro hugged Shibo, trying to calm her down.

"Shibo Hebihime, get over here now!" Shibo whimpered loudly, trembling in Kimimaro's arms. Kimimaro looked at Orochimaru,

"M'lord, I snuck out only to make sure she was okay. You told me yourself that she was feeling lonely, so we spent a night out in the town." Orochimaru glare softened a bit.

"You should've told us before…" Tsunade cleared her throat.

"I believe we came here for a certain reason…" Shibo walked behind Orochimaru with Kimimaro, and they both sat back down on the bench. Tsunade walked back to Shizune.

"I've made my choice…" Kabuto raised a brow.

"What is it, then?"

"I refuse." Shibo's eyes went wide. Orochimaru's look turned from angry to grim.

"Really? If you'd helped me, I would've-" Tsunade looked down.

"I'm not helping you destroy Konoha!" Orochimaru sighed.

"Well then, if you're not going to come with us my will, you'll come to us by force…" Shibo ran at Tsunade, trying to kick her. Tsunade dodged, and punched Shibo in the stomach. Kimimaro ran at Tsunade, bone dagger in hand. He tried to slash at Tsunade, but she dodged in time. Orochimaru signaled from the trees. Kimimaro ran over to Orochimaru, but Shibo remained where she was. Tsunade looked at Shibo as she raised her head. Her hair was frizzed, her eyes a deep bloody red. She snarled, exposing a fang. Orochimaru picked her up and ran into the trees, trailing behind Kabuto and Kimimaro. Shibo kept digging her nails into his back, snarling at Tsunade.

* * *

Orochimaru set Shibo down onto a rock. Shibo growled lowly, glaring at Tsunade. Orochimaru continued to restrain Shibo, signaling for Kimimaro to come over and help him. Kimimaro went over to Shibo, holding her tightly. Shibo growled, but calmed down enough. Orochimaru walked out next to Kabuto.

"Well now, Tsunade, you see what will happen if you say no." His shoulder was bleeding. Kabuto was about to start healing it when Orochimaru shook his head.

"Tsunade, my daughter is worst than her mother. Right now, she only sees you as someone who we need to use or you're as good as dead." Shibo growled into Kimimaro's chest. Kimimaro slipped a pill into his mouth, and held Shibo. All of the sudden, Shizune ran at the two.

"SHIZUNE, NO!" Shibo looked up, and Shizune stopped in her place. She was frozen from fear. That anger in those red eyes was just too much. Shizune backed away. Orochimaru sneered,

"She knows what Konoha did to her loved ones, and to her…she's not a naïve child, Tsunade. She's nearly an adult." Tsunade glared at Orochimaru.

"If Ai was here…!"

"She is here, Tsunade. I've known ever since we buried her that her spirit has followed me." Kabuto ran at Tsunade. He took out a kunai. Tsunade put up her arms in defense. Kabuto sneered, and slit his wrist, getting his blood all over her. She stepped back, and screamed.

Shibo sniffed the air, and showed her fangs. Kimimaro stuck his finger in her mouth. Shibo bit down onto his finger, licking up the blood. Kimimaro smiled softly, and let her lick up his blood.

"You know Shibo-chan…you're cute when you lick up my blood…"


	28. The Battle of Brains and Brawn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Tsunade's screams caused Shibo to end her meal prematurely. She sniffed the air, sensing someone familiar close by. A smoke bomb went off, obstructing everyone's view, except Shibo's. She returned to normal, and licked her lips as her eyes turned blood red.

"Why are you here…?" Jiraiya and Naruto stood together where the smoke bomb went off. Jiraiya looked at his surroundings.

"I should be asking you the same, Shibo-chan." Shibo's soft smile turned to a slight frown.

"I can be wherever I wish. Stupid human." Naruto snarled at Shibo.

"Why do you keep calling us humans?" The opposing force all let out a chuckle, but Shibo let out a loud blood-curling laughter. She jumped off the rock, her hair turning jet black. Her skin quickly grew as pale as the moon, her blue yukata being replaced by a ripped and bloody yukata. Her shoes vanished as purple marks appeared around her green serpentine eyes. She put her finger up to her cherry red lips, a sneer upon them,

"I can be whatever I want to, cause I am not a human…" Kimimaro held Shibo's other hand, as if hoping that'd restrain her somehow. She started walking out towards Jiraiya, but stopped when she felt something hold her hand. She kept frozen there, and Kimimaro gripped her wrist. He looked up at Orochimaru for advice. Orochimaru nodded, and Kimimaro let go of her wrist. She changed her course to Orochimaru, and stood next to him. Naruto took a step back, but Jiraiya gave him courage.

"Even though she may change her form, she's still unstable…" He looked at Kimimaro, "If we get him into our possession, then she may stop…" Orochimaru laughed.

"You really expect that such a plan would work?" Kimimaro walked up next to Kabuto. Shibo lifted her arm, letting blood start dripping from her palm. The dripping blood slowly pieced together over her fingertips, creating long, red claws. Her other hand remained at her side. Shibo smiled blankly.

"I won't stop till I can see you dying under my feet…"Orochimaru chuckled.

"Go ahead, Shibo. Go spill some blood, you too, boys." Jiraiys ran at Orochimaru. Naruto ran at Shibo and Kimimaro. Kabuto ran at Shizune.

Naruto made six clones, and Shibo dispersed them quickly while Kimimaro kicked Naruto away. Naruto collieded with a rock. Shibo sneered, licking the red claws.

"Hopefully you won't feel anything as I rip you apart and tear your intestines apart…" Naruto tried backing up, but the rock kept him in place. Shibo raised her hand when a rock hit her head. Tsunade sat where she was, shaking profusely. Shibo glared at her, dropping her hand.

"I'll kill you…"

* * *

Orochimaru clashed with Jiraiya. They each were equally beat up, staring eachother down. Orochimaru bit his thumb, and Jiraiya gasped. He quickly bit his thumb as Orochimaru smeared the blood down the seal on his arm.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Three large snakes appeared, while Jiraiya summoned a puny frog. Shibo chuckled, and held her hand out.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu…" She summoned Hebi. Hebi looked at Shibo, and smiled.

"Master, you're not playing around, are you?" Shibo shook her head. Hebi walked over to the snakes, hissing to them. She turned to Jiraiya, her yellow eyes reflecting anger.

"You have tried to harm my masters. For that, we shall extract our revenge…" She lifted her arm halfway. The snakes lowered their heads, and launched themselves and Orochimaru at him. The small frog, Gamakichi, quickly hopped away as Hebi chased him.

"Get back here, little froggy, I haven't had some legs in a while!" She jumped up and transformed into a mini (but human-sized) version of Manda, gaining tail on Gamakichi. He hid behind Naruto as Shibo stopped her claws from cutting into Hebi. Hebi turned back into a human, and slipped behind Shibo.

"M'lady…I…" Kimimaro threw a bone at Naruto's head, missing it by millimeters. Shibo sneered at Naruto,

"You're over with, human…" Shibo raised her claws. Naruto yelled, and avoided them. Gamakichi popped out of his shirt.

"Yo, yo, yooo! Girlies, what ya doing?" Shibo snickered.

"Hebi, do you know how to cook frog?" Gamakichi shivered at Hebi's sneer.

"Of course. Father always said it'd be best to learn…" Kimimaro smiled.

"Well, we don't need to hunt one down." A small bone dagger grew through his palm, "It's right here…" Gamakichi hid again. Naruto growled.

"Oi, you won't hurt him with me here!" Shibo looked at Naruto blankly.

"Hebi, what does human taste like…?" Naruto looked at her funny. Hebi sighed.

"Depends where it comes from, what it eats…just like pork…" Shibo nodded.

"I see…" Shibo turned, and vanished. She appeared on one of the snake's heads, sitting down. She let out pained sigh. Hebi looked at Kimimaro, and nodded at Shibo. He nodded, and ran to Shibo. She looked at him, her skin slowly regaining color.

"My chakra's almost drained…" Kimimaro held her lightly, dodging a hit from Jiraiya. Orochimaru stood next to them, panting.

"You two take your romance elsewhere." Shibo growled.

"Can it, father." Orochimaru chuckled. He turned and saw Naruto and Kabuto fighting. Kimimaro turned also, then turned back. Shibo stood up and walked in front of Orochimaru and took a punch for him. Orochimaru tried to pull her away, but she stayed still. Jiraiya stopped in place, looking at Shibo.

"What are you doing?"

"Defending my father." Kimimaro pulled Shibo away, but Shibo lashed out at him. Jiraiya went at Orochimaru again, this time both Kimimaro and Shibo defending him. Shibo heard Kabuto yell, and turned. He said on the ground as Naruto collapsed. Hebi ran over to Kabuto, seeing to what extent his injuries were. Shibo sighed, and pointed at Tsunade. Jiraiya smiled,

"Looks like he'll live." Shibo shook her head.

"I can tell from here that Kabuto attacked him at the heart." Orochimaru smiled, and jumped off the snake. Jiraiya followed, but was knocked out by Kimimaro. Shibo followed Orochimaru over to Tsunade. She was trying to heal him, but all the blood was causing her to shiver in fear. Orochimaru sneered, and pulled Tsunade away from Naruto. Shibo kneeled down next to Naruto, her claws gone, but a kunai in her hand. She raised the kunai, and pulled it down, but stopped just before stabbing him in the chest. She kept the kunai there, still. Kimimaro looked at Shibo.

"Shibo…?"

"She's telling me not to..." He tilted his head.

"Who?" Shibo pointed to her temple. He nodded, know she meant the vampire.

Orochimaru stabbed Tsunade in the chest.

"If you won't help, you're better off dead." Shibo walked over, and took the Kusangi.

"Don't make her die right away." Jiraiya looked up, in clear pain. _Nnnnng… what is she…?_ Shibo raised the sword, and swung down onto Tsunade's shoulder. It sunk deep, but ran deeper as Shibo pulled it out of her shoulder. Tsunade fell over, trembling profusely. Jiraiya gasped. Shibo sneered, lifting the sword once again.

"Slice them to pieces, make em bleed to death…!" Orochimaru took the sword. He watched Tsunade bleed out, then her trembling stopped. He gasped, and pushed Shibo away as Tsunade got up and punched him in the face. Shibo yelled, and caught him. She growled at Tsunade as Hebi walked over with Kabuto on her shoulder. Orochimaru felt his cheek, and smirked.

"Well, you're not fearful of blood anymore…" Tsunade slowly stood up, wheezing. The marking on her forehead quickly transformed to a seal on her face. Her wounds quickly started to heal as Shibo healed Orochimaru's cheek.

"How dare you…I know you, Orochimaru…that's why I must refuse!" Shibo walked out in front of Orochimaru.

"You do not know, Tsunade. How can you say you don't want my mother to be with my father when they love one another? How can you say you don't want the ones I care for be healthy and happy?" She teared up, "I understand that you want to protect your home, b-but…" Shibo wiped her tears, and sighed. Tsunade took a bit of her blood and smeared it down her arm. Orochimaru did as well as Jiraiya hurriedly did the same.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Manda, Gamabunta and Katsuyu appeared. Shibo, Orochimaru, Hebi, Kimimaro and Kabuto stood together on Manda's head, Jiraiya stood on Gamabunta's, and Tsunade stood on Katsuyu's. Manda looked up at his group.

"Why did you summon me when you've already summoned my strongest?" Shibo cleared her voice.

"I summoned Hebi in a moment of need. I wanted to know what frog legs tasted like." Shibo smiled as Gamabunta cringed.

"So, you're Hebi" He said, "You look much like your mother…" Hebi hissed loudly at 'Bunta.

"Can it, you damn toad." Shibo snickered. Manda looked up at Orochimaru,

"Why did you summon me?"

"In a moment of need. I know you would not like it if we just had your eldest daughter here amoung your old friends and she would be killed." Manda hissed lowly.

"Do not say she will die." Shibo punched Orochimaru's shoulder lightly.

"Don't say that, that's like saying I'll die in front of you…" Orochimaru nodded slightly. Kimimaro went up to Shibo, whispering in her ear,

"What happened to Hebi-chan's mother…?"

"She died while giving birth to her and her siblings…" Kimimaro looked down, feel guilty. Here, he was thinking he and Shibo had it worst, while Hebi never knew her mother. But, that'd be better, not to even know your mother, for her to die giving you life….

"I am stronger than my mother. She was a half-breed, unable to retain her form for long. But, I can change my form at will." Katsuyu moved a bit. Hebi glared at her harshly, making Katsuyu freeze in fear. Shibo looked at Hebi.

"Hebi, take Kimi-kun and protect him." Hebi nodded, and looked at Kimimaro. Kimimaro looked at Shibo. She looked at him, and nodded. He hugged her quickly, and jumped off on Manda with Hebi. Shibo smiled softly, then turned and glared at Tsunade and Jiraiya. Orochimaru looked at her, and sighed. Bunta grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"I've always wanted a snake-skinned wallet." He blew smoke in Manda's way. Shibo hacked on it. Manda lowered his head, getting everyone out of the smoke.

"Funny, cause I've wanted Hebi-chan to make some frog legs for dinner for a while now." Gamabunta charged at Manda, but Manda dodged him easily. He charged at Katsuyu. She spat acid in Manda's way, but he dodged her and coiled around her. Bunta turned quickly as Katsuyu divided herself into smaller versions of herself. They slipped out of Manda's grip and reconstructed back together. Gamabunta drank something.

"Get out of the way, Tsunade!" Jiraiya weaved a few signs, and stat fire out whilst Bunta spat out oil at Manda. Manda quickly got ensued in flames. Hebi remained calm while Kimimaro showed a look of worry. When the flames lowered, only a large snakeskin was left. Jiraiya looked down as Manda came up from the ground. But, Tsunade was prepared. She swung down Gamabunta's massive sword right into Manda's mouth. Hebi gasped, but stayed in place. Shibo jumped up next to the sword, trying to pull it out. She fell back, and remembered something. _Concentrate your chakra into your muscles you can lift anything then._ Shibo focused for a second, and grabbed the sword. She slowly lifted it up and out of Mnada's mouth, throwing it to the side. It landed in the ground a few feet from his jaw. She ran to her father, almost drained of chakra.

"F-father…!" She blocked a punch fro Tsunade, but got another in her shoulder. Shibo remained in her place, trying to push her back. Tsunade tried to push forward, but was actually getting overpowered. Shibo ushed her back, panting heavily.

"I won't let you…hurt daa-daaa!" She screamed, and threw her kunai at Tsunade. She dodged it and ran at Shibo. She punched her in the stomach. Shibo grabbed her wrist, growling. She tried to twist it, but her muscles were slowly getting weaker. Tsunade threw her at Orochimaru, who in turn caught her. Tsunade took the moment and punched Orochimaru square in the jaw. He flew back, and in a split moment, Shibo appeared behind him. They crashed right into the sword. Shibo felt a pain in her head, then darkness.

* * *

Shibo sat in the pale moonlight, her head hurting beyond anything. The vampire sat in front of her, her eyes closed.

"_You passed out. A fragment of your skull stabbed your brain, 'killing' us instantly" _She looked up, "_Was that pure reaction to seeing your father getting hurt?_"

Shibo nodded softly. The vampire smiled.

"She hurt my father in more ways than physical…I…wanted to stop his suffering…" The vampire nodded.

"_Your bond runs deeper than that I've seen in a long time…_" Shibo looked up. The darkness started fading into a dark room. Her head was bandaged, and Tayuya sat next to her bed.


	29. A Secret Experiment!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Tayuya looked down at Shibo.

"Hey" She said. Shibo looked up at her as though there was something on her face.

"Where am I…?" Tayuya sat back.

"You're back in the hell hole." Shibo chuckled. Her head still hurt, and it was visible on her face.

"Still hurts like a bitch?" Shibo nodded slightly. She held the back of her head, feeling several gauze pads cushioning her skull. Tayuya sighed.

"I wanted to tell you something no one would. Fucking cowards." Shibo looked to her. Tayuya took in e deep breath.

"It's about a fucked up experiment…"

* * *

_A younger Kimimaro sat in a room alone. He was playing with his fingers, having nothing to do. Kabuto told him that he was going to have a visitor soon. If it was like the visitors in the past, he would say no this time. This experiment with him and the girls was something unmentionable to Orochimaru. Kabuto always had experiments behind Orochimaru's back. He looked up from his fingers, hearing the door being unlocked from the outside. The door opened to Tayuya and Kabuto. Kabuto pushed Tayuya in quickly and locked the door behind her. Tayuya started pounding on the door._

"_You fucker! Don't lock me in, dammit!" Kimimaro walked over to her, holding her fists._

"_Now, now, don't do that." Tayuya turned to Kimimaro, and calmed a bit._

"_K-Kimimaro…why're you here?" He didn't answer. Tayuya tried to get free of his grasp, but he held her still._

"_Get off of me, bastard!"_

"_I've heard rumors about you, Tayuya…" Tayuya froze. Hopefully what he's heard wasn't what she thought it was._

"_Wh-what was it…?" He held her close. He whispered into her ear,_

"_That you had feelings for me." Tayuya blushed. Kimimaro chuckled._

"_So it is true…" Tayuya squirmed, trying to rid of her blush. He turned her to look at him, causing her to blush more. He raised her chin and kissed her lips. She calmed down completely, but tensed up as he slipped something down her throat. She slapped him across the face, and stayed in the corner._

"_What the fuck did you slip into me?" Her legs started feeling numb right away. She ran at him, but fell onto her face. Luckily, Kimimaro had caught her just before the floor. He set her onto the bed, but she crawled away from him. He pulled her close, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She moaned softly. She covered her mouth, not knowing where that came from. Her eyelids started feeling heavy as he slipped his hand up her shirt. She let out another moan as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_

Shibo looked down. Tayuya sighed heavily.

"It happened again two more times after that. Then, once you popped up, it all stopped." Shibo looked at her.

"D-did you pass out those times too?" Tayuya shook her head.

"That fucker Kabuto changed something in the pill that kept me up. I hate to say it, but after a while you get used to it." Shibo hugged Tayuya. Tayuya looked at her, and rubbed her back.

"Oi, don't fucking cry for me…!"She in turn started to tear up.

"Oh god dammit…" Shibo looked at her, no tears on her face. She smiled at her.

"It's okay to cry. That's what father always told me, since we're girls. But, we need to be tough too." Tayuya nodded, and wiped her face. Shibo grinned.

"But Kimi-kun's gonna be allllllll mine one day!" Tayuya laughed.

"Why?"

"I saw it in a dream I had while I was out of it. I saw me with him and having a kid." Tayuya blinked.

"Only if your father never knows. He'd rip Kimimaro to shreads." Shibo shook her head.

"Father was around, and he looked happy. He was with my mother, that's why." Tayuya snickered.

"He can actually fuck and love a woman?" Shibo growled lowly.

"Careful what you say, or else you won't even have kids…" Tayuya nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

"B-by the way, did you ever take a pill like…?" Shibo nodded. Tayuya gasped, but Shibo held her shoulders.

"I didn't know what it was the first time. But the second time he slipped it into me." Tayuya growled. Shibo gripped her shoulders as a way to reassure her.

"Don't worry, it's okay. You don't need to worry for me, I have taken care of myself most of my life. It's nothing for me. The only hassle will be father…" Tayuya nodded. Shibo slid off of the bed, and stood up.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Shibo pulled off the bandage off of her head.

"I'm going to train." Tayuya followed her close behind.

* * *

Shibo walked into Orochimaru's room.

"Father, I want a scythe." Orochimaru looked up at her, sitting in his bed.

"Why do you want a scythe?" Shibo smiled.

"Trust me on this, it'll be a good investment, father." Orochimaru sighed, and got out of bed. He walked over to another room attached to his, his and Shibo's weapon storage. He walked out with a large box and set it on his bed. Shibo walked over to the box, and opened it. A beautiful scythe with a black handle and gleaming silver blade sat in the pre-molded case. She stared at it in aw, and lifted it out of its case. The handle was lacquered, which made it really slippery.

"Father, isn't this a display scythe?" Orochimaru shook his head.

"I got that for your mother for when you and your brother was born. That was when Konoha started to harass your mother severely. So, I decided to have her equipped with a few things that she could use to defend you guys." Shibo nodded and she handled the scythe in a funny way. Orochimaru tried to correct her hands, but she kept them in place.

"Fatherrrr, I like handling it like this!" Tayuya watched from the door. Shibo swung it in the air, hearing the smooth metallic 'whoosh' it made. She continued to swing it in the air when Orochimaru held the blade in his hand.

"Not in my room, go outside and train." Shibo pouted. She packed the scythe back into it's case, and walked over to Tayuya. She saw Hebi running up, her hair tied back.

"M-master, you're alright?" Shibo nodded.

"Hebi, you alright?" Hebi shook her head, and smiled nervously.

"Well, my father's been in pain, and I wanted to visit you now that he's finally asleep." A small beeper on Hebi's obi started going off. She groaned and sighed,

"Looks like father needs me again…" She vanished into the air. Orochimaru smiled.

"Hey Shibo, maybe I should get that so you can wait on me hand and foot, too." Shibo growled.

"Well, ever since Manda-senapi got stabbed in the mouth, he can't eat and drink and trying to breath is harder." Orochimaru sighed.

"Fine then. Just go train and let me nap." He closed the door behind Shibo and Tayuya. Shibo giggled, and skipped to the exit of the hideout.

* * *

A girl with short black hair and deep blue eyes stayed hidden in the trees as Shibo and Tayuya walked into the clearing. Shibo sat the case down on a large stump, and took out the scythe. She started swinging it in the air, then stopped.

"Who's there?" Tayuya looked around frantically. NOW was the time she didn't bring her flute, of course. The girl emerged from the woods. Shibo looked at her,

"I know you from that forest! You and that other girl kicked me off the tree and I hit my head and crap!" Tayuya looked at Shibo funny.


	30. A New Pain but a Counter Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Shibo looked at the girl in front of her.

"I remember you from the forest!"

"I remember you too, just without that eye patch." The girl sneered. Shibo winced. She had gotten adjusted to seeing out of one eye. Accept, when she had the Ketsueki Me activated. The vampiress told her that the only reason she could see out of it was because the Ketsueki Me was activating the genes and healing her eye.

"What's your name, Hebihime?"

Shibo looked at the girl in surprise. Tayuya stepped in,

"Fucking bitch, she shares the blood of the dead Uirusu and of Orochimaru. I'd show more fucking respect to her, you little piece of shi-"

"Tayuya, that is not how you speak to someone who is stronger than you!" Tayuya looked at Shibo funny.

"You're the only human here, Tayuya…" Tayuya froze up. Only human? But the girl in front of them looked human. Shibo turned to look at the girl.

"Well, at least someone can tell. Now, answer my question."

"Fine, but only not to cause spite. I am Shibo Hebihime Uirusu. My father is the snake sannin Orochimaru, my mother was Ai Uirusu. Now, in human etiquette, you're supposed to say your name."

"I am Yuki no Kitsune. My father is Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tayuya took a step back. She'd read something about Kitsune, something about foxes. But she could notice as the two girls started emitting their chakura in a threatening matter. Never get in between two demons' matters. Yet alone females.

Shibo took a step forward, scythe in hand. Right now, it was the perfect time to train for this new move.

_I will lend you my chakra, focus it around the blade._ Shibo closed her eyes. Yuki took the moment and jumped Shibo. Shibo opened her eyes when Yuki punched her right in the cheek. She flew back into a tree, coughing up blood. Tayuya looked at Shibo, then glared at Yuki.

"You stupid bitch. Her blood's been spilt-"

"Shut up Tayuya…!" Shibo got up. She cracked her neck, and gripped the handle of the scythe,

"Go tell father, Tayuya." Yuki kicked Shibo in the gut.

"Undo the seal on Sasuke!" Shibo grabed Yuki's ankle, throwing her to the ground.

"I was not the one who placed the seal on him. I would love to, but I cannot," Shibo stumbled up, "Cause I don't know how to." Yuki yelled out and grabbed Shibo by her hair. Shibo hissed loudly, slashing and biting Yuki's legs and arms till they bled. Yuki stabbed Shibo through the stomach with a kunai. Shibo pulled out a katana and slashed at Yuki, missing. She fell over to the side of Yuki, growling lowly.

"Now, this was a catfight." Sakon appeared in front of Shibo and Jirobou appeared next to Tayuya.

"Well, it was bout time the fatass and faggot bout showed up. Where's spiderfreak?" Tayuya looked at Shibo. Her side was bleeding and her hair was frizzed and tangled. But Yuki was nearly unscratched. Yuki took a step back and ran into the forest. Orochimaru appeared behind Shibo, his arms crossed.

"I smelt blood. And fox." He looked around, then helped Shibo up. Shibo spat some blood into the dirt.

"Damn, she got me good…" Orochimaru raised a brow.

"Who did?"

"This bitch who claimed she was Kyuubi's daughter. Bunch of bullcrap, if you ask me" Tayuya chimed in. Orochimaru looked at Tayuya, shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"She is, and Tayuya-chan over there called her bad names. I think she needs her mouth washed with soap." Shibo grinned. Sakon and Jirobou cheered, but went silent when Tayuya snarled at them.

"How could I know if she was a fucking demon? I can't sense anything for shit unlike Karin!" Shibo took out a small thing of soap. She shoved it into Tayuya's mouth, making her gag. Shibo ran off back to the hideout.

* * *

Orochimaru sat in a chair next to Kimimaro's bed. The steady beeping of a heart monitor echoed throughout the room. Orochimaru reached over and caressed the boy's cheek, a fast 'beep' was a reaction with a wince.

"M-M'lord…? What's wrong…?" A weak eye opened.

"Kimimaro, I have one last task for you." Kimimaro's eye lit up as the other opened.

"What is it, m'lord…?"

"Soon, my new vessel will be arriving. I want you to escort him back here and defend him from anyone who may harm him."

"M'lord, what about Shibo?"

"I will deal with her. In fact," Orochimaru stood up, "I am going to go speak to her now. You will leave in the morning after your teammates do." Orochimaru left the room. Kimimaro sat up weakly.

"Y-Yes…m'lord…"

* * *

Shibo was sitting in her room with Hebi and Tayuya. The three had their hair in bows and ponytails and the like.

"I heard that Uchiha-human is coming here soon. I few days?" Hebi was making purple and red bows. Shibo stopped making her black and red bows, growling deep within her throat.

"I don't like that boy. He's a good year and few months younger than me yet acts like such a little know-it-all. Ohhhh, when he comes here I'm gonna make him learn his place…" Tayuya looked at Shibo.

"But he's going to be your father's bitch." Shibo winced. That made her think of the rumors circulating about her father and Kimimaro…. Shibo stood up on her bed.

"Well, I have a plan, my ladies. What I am planning is to have a spare body ready for father. This mission is a kamikaze mission due to the fact that Kyuubi's daughter might try to track us down and get the Uchiha herself. What I am planning to do is to tag along, in case this is the case. We are equally matched. If she were to defeat me, it'll take a good chunk of time out of her schedule, and you can get the Uchiha over the border. But, if what I'm predicting from my recent dreams will come true, then out of the Sound Five… only Tayuya will make it…B-but. Once we return with the boy, father will make me Otokage." Hebi and Tayuya went wide-eyed. She'd only hear Kabuto speak about it to himself, but she didn't suspect that Orocimaru would give the control of the entire country over to a thirteen and a half year-old.

A knock on the door interrupted the girls' little party. Shibo went over and opened the door to Orochimaru.

"Shibo, I need to speak with you personally."

"Wh-what is it about, father?" Shibo stepped outside, closing the door shut behind her. Orochimaru stood against the wall across from her, crossing his arms.

"It's about Kimimaro." Shibo's look turned from mellow to a bit ticked.

"What do you mean, father?" Her tone was rather annoyed. She knew what this was going to be about. Another rant on how she can't be with him cause he's a human, her genes are unique, blah, blah, blah….

"He is going to go on a mission soon. I refuse you to go with him." Shibo winced. A hole in the plan. Greaaaat.

"But you've told me before I can go on any mission I choose-"

"Not this one. I ban you from going on this one." Shibo growled lowly. Orochimaru glared at Shibo,

"If you disrespect my wish, I will punish you severely." Shibo stopped growling.

"How 'severely'?"

"You don't need to know if you're going to do as I say."

"What if I don't want to and I want to protect him?" Orochimaru sighed.

"Shibo, he's a human-"

"So are you, aren't you?" He chuckled. Shibo took a step back against the wall.

"I've known your mother for so long, don't you think she would've bit a bit too long once?" Shibo sighed. Damn, he's not human? When did that happen?

"Father, when did you…?"

"Before we even thought of having you two. About three months after the war ended." Shibo sighed again.

"Then I guess there's no human in me?"

"Actually, there is a few genes from your mother." Shibo growled. She was a mutt, indeed. Vampire, snake, now human. Orochimaru walked away.

"Just do what I say, child. It's for the better of your own sanity." Shibo growled deeply at him. He just had to put a hole in the plan, didn't he?


End file.
